


Wish you the best

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: "unrequited" love, Alternate Ending, Bachelor Party, Canon verse, Cheating, Confusing, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, NaruSasu - Freeform, Profanity, Sasuke is too late?, Sasuke returns, Second Chances, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Tension, Wedding, proposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Sasuke planned to leave the village after their final fight at the Valley of the End. Sasuke didn’t expect to be faced with such intense hidden emotions and feelings for the blonde.***When Sasuke gets done with a mission, he goes back to Konoha once he gets word of naruto's engagment. He attempts to reconciliate his friendship, but in the process falls in love. How is he supposed to let Naruto marry the wrong person? is it too late?





	1. So much to catch up on

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Babes, I just wanted to say Hi and introduce myelf. My names Sage and this is my first fic ever! I've always been a fan of Naruto so i decided to give it a go. I'm a little rusty so forgive me if shit sounds weird. I hope ya'll like the fic anyways :P

 

When Sasuke planned to leave the village after their final fight at the Valley of the End. Sasuke didn’t expect to be faced with such intense hidden emotions and feelings for the blonde. As he traveled and encountered many people outside the village, it was hard not to hear about the unpredictable, hyperactive ninja at every corner he turned. At first it came as a shock to hear about all of the myths and legends each had to share. From Naruto being dashingly brave, to him being the blonde with golden tanned skin and eyes bluer than that of a sapphire stone glistening in the sun. Sure if you asked him he guesses he had noticed the blonde’s rich skin a couple of times. And perhaps if he’s also mistakenly stared into Naruto’s eyes entranced with their intense azure color, it would only be because the idiot had gotten too close for comfort. So by nature he obviously had to glare back at him. Where sometimes the blonde would catch him off guard with his bright smile that twinkled if you looked long enough and-  _wait! what is he thinking? the blonde was anything but pleasant_. After a while, hearing all of these different takes on the blonde boy they had yet to meet, made things much clearer to him as to why everyone worshipped Naruto so much. No one knew Naruto like he did. In a weird way this brought him comfort. In a sea full of admirers that the blonde had, he at least could say that he had seen Naruto for the person he truly is. Neither of them could ever find someone who could understand either of them like they understood each other. _Ever._   ~~Or at least he hoped~~. None of this he could ever admit to himself. Least of all, ever say out loud.

 This was one of the lesser of annoying things that Sasuke had to face while traveling. He still even after trying to assassinate all the world’s leaders, had admirers following him around. He just didn’t understand women. He didn’t hate them or in particular mind them, he just hated everyone to say the least. People were a nuisance to him. They all obsessed over people due to their looks. How much more idiotic could people get, he didn’t know. That side of humans still remained one of the biggest mysteries to him. Where did people see the value in admiring others over something so superficial, such as bone structure and muscles. They all just looked plain and subpar to Sasuke. What did it matter that he had broad shoulders or even abs?? For gods sake he just never understood the hype women gave him. Sure he could understand if they were impressed over his agility or dexterity. But it didn’t end there! He could remember all the times the girls back at Konoha had tried to spy on him. Whenever he would visit the springs, he could catch some of the girls peeking over to the men’s side or even use a jutsu to deceive him into changing with them in the room. Not only was it just disgusting, it was also incomprehensible. Why would someone go through such lengths to spy on him naked? He reminisces on the time while being on a mission with team 7. They had been required to travel for a few weeks so it had been necessary to bathe in one of the lakes while they rested. Sakura had gone first to wash her self off being the only girl in the group. She insisted in taking Sasuke with her in order to fend off perverts in near areas, just to be declined by Sasuke over and over again. She ended up smacking Naruto upside the head for eagerly volunteering to go with her instead. This wasn’t even half of it! When it was Naruto and Sasuke’s turn to wash off, he could sense her presence while removing his shirt. He made sure to raise his voice loud enough for anyone nearby to hear. That he would surely appreciate if he was aloud his privacy by a certain pink haired girl. To say she was mortified was an understatement.

This occurred many times over again in different missions with Sakura. This was the beginning of his dislike for the girl in his early teenage years. Now he didn’t really mind Sakura, she was in a weird way like a  _sister??_ He doesn’t know, but most certainly couldn’t come up with a better description for it.  He owed her at least his tolerance and decency for her chasing and forgiving him for his mistakes. He just wished she would understand that he would never see her more than just a mere comrade. He just didn’t know how to explain to someone that he just was incapable of feeling romantic emotions towards women. His feelings could never surpass those of which he felt for animals or plant life. They were just a mere existing entity to him that he could tolerate if he tried. 

 

It’s not like he hadn’t tried. In one of the smaller villages near Kirigakure he had been staying in the home of a generous old man who owned a small local tea shop. There he met the man’s granddaughter Akari. She was tolerable, nice to say the least. He appreciated that she left him alone when he asked and never had to repeat himself. So one late night when she snuck into the room he was staying in, he let her. And when she kissed him thinking he was asleep, he ignored it. As she got up to leave he called out for her to stop. His curiosity got the best of him. He could tell that  she was someone who would be categorized as refreshingly beautiful by anyone who actually felt any attraction towards women. Her wavy strawberry blond hair paired with her lilac eyes and accompanied with her well endowed body made her attract plenty of admirers. He was beginning to think that maybe if he just gave it a chance, it could awaken a side of him that he had yet to. Maybe he could understand what every other man would see in women, and especially Naruto’s obsession with Sakura all those years. So when she stopped with a startle he was determined to see what it was that excited all of those men. She walked towards and crouched down next to him apologizing for having disturbed his sleep. Instead of bothering to respond, he just cut her off with a deep kiss. Mimicking those he had seen men give their partners. It felt so anticlimactic, but he saw that it caused Akari to flutter her eyes closed. As she eagerly responded, he continued. Hoping the further he got with her, the chance of realizing he liked women would appear. When they both only had their undergarments on left, he was uncharacteristically aware of a certain problem preventing him from going further.  **He wasn’t hard.** This gave Sasuke an unnecessary obstacle to completing his experiment. As Akari took notice they both stopped and let silence over take them. To say that she was hurt was an understatement. She quickly tried to fix the situation by offering to give him a hand job to stimulate some kind of reaction. As she got to work his body started responding, this gave him some hope. When he was as hard as he was gonna get, she took off her bra and panties. Taking in her figure he noticed how badly he much rather be sparring at the moment, at least that gave him some exhilaration.  He hoped that his thoughts weren’t displaying on his face at the moment but judging by Akari’s disappointment he could tell he most likely failed to do so. They continued nonetheless. Having sex for the first time was enough to last him the rest of his life . Having to stick his penis in her became increasingly difficult while looking into her face or kissing her during the process. He was getting to a point where he’d much rather fake an orgasm and kick her out. Suddenly it became unnecessary to do so since the contact her breasts had with his chest made sure to deflate his erection completely. When it became evident what had happened they decided to silently put on their clothes. When she left, he could hear her silent sobs through the wall they shared. He decided it would be best to just leave that same night rather than face her in the morning.  Concluding that yes, in fact, he very much did not like women.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As he continued to travel through villages in search of enlightenment, he made sure not to make the same mistake he had all those months ago. He got his monthly mail of letters from team 7 by hawk, while staying in Suna. If he was being quite frank, he only ever read Naruto’s. Not that it mattered since he never responded to any of them anyway. This time he was looking forward to it since he hadn’t had access to any since he was laying low for half a year on a mission. He was with Gaara at the moment trying to gather any intel he had on the missing nin rumored to have orchestrated an invasion on Suna a few months back. The letters usually said the same thing for the first couple of years. It consisted of Naruto begging Sasuke to visit Konoha since it had been 2 years. But it seemed like for the past last year he had given up and just wrote about his missions and day to Sasuke. While making sure to let him know he missed him, along with all of team 7. He would say it was pathetic of Naruto, if it had not gave Sasuke a warm feeling that spread through his chest. ~~He could even say it was endearing.~~ While he discussed the technicalities of his mission with the kazekage, he was informed mail had arrived addressed to him. He figured that they could continue their discussion once it was evening. Since Gaara was awaited Shikamaru‘s visit for his input on their plan—being technically almost his brother-in-law after being with Temari for 2 years now.  He took the letters and sat right back next to Gaara.

“Do you mind if I open and read my letters at the moment?”, he asked as politely as his being let him. And to be quite honest he really couldn’t care less for Gaara’s permission, but he figured he at least owed him some decency being his guest. 

As if Gaara could read his mind he also forced out his politest response for the Uchiha he had.

“No of course not. I am aware it’s been quite a while since hearing from your friends back in Konoha.” He gave a strained smile as a response.

“Thank you”, Sasuke managed back.

Gaara just gave him a node.

Sasuke felt a little jittery opening Naruto’s letter, giddy even. Gaara eyed him as if he knew just whose letter he was opening, and if he did he made sure not to say anything. Once Sasuke opened the letter he began eagerly read. 

**_Dear, Bastard (yes I capitalized it)_**  Sasuke rolled his eyes and bit back a smile tugging on his lips. ** _I was informed that you would receive this once you finished your mission back in Kirigakure! I really got lonely not writing to you. Weird right, you would think not ever getting a response would make me feel lonely. Yet it turns out I feel much more whole communicating with you at least through letter than not at all._**  This made Sasuke’s chest tighten. He continued reading since it looked longer this time compared to previous ones.   ** _Maybe it’s my habit of ‘never shutting up’ as Sakura would call it, transferring to my writing. Heh speaking of girls, has anyone caught your eye??? Hmm?? I’m just kidding but seriously this whole Sakura obsession I had surprisingly passed. Almost crazy how that happened don’t you think?_**  Sasuke couldn’t quite understand why this happen to lighten his mood, but it mysteriously had made him feel  _relieved ???_ ** _Any who I’ve come to realize that there are certain people in my life that I just haven’t paid enough attention to. People that you could almost say I found to be stoic. Someone who I never considered do to their silence._**  Sasuke was starting to feel eager to get to where Naruto tells him who he is talking about. He doesn’t quite understand the feeling he’s getting.  ** _Sasuke I think I’m in love..._** Sasuke choked.

“Sasuke do you need some water?” Gaara looked at him in concern.

“No I’m sorry, I caught some dust in my throat”, Sasuke said desperately attempting to wave Gaara off. 

Gaara seemed to get the hint and retreated back to reading the documents placed in front of him.

**_Sasuke I’ve never felt like I could be loved to this degree. I’ve always felt unworthy. Yet I’ve finally realized that there had always been someone looking at me from the distance throughout my whole life. And wow Sasuke. I don’t know how to write this_**. Sasuke flowed with thoughts he refused to complete and feelings he was desperately trying to keep bottled. ** _I don’t know how to say this but I think I’ve fallen deep for Hinata._** Sasuke’s mind short circuits for a moment. He doesn’t know where to begin.  _Naruto was in love?!?? And most importantly WHO THE HELL IS HINATA?!?!_ This was all too much to take in.

It seemed that Gaara took note of Sasuke’s face of disgust. “Sasuke are you sure you’re okay? You look as if you could vomit? I’ll have a servant retrieve some water for you”, Gaara said in an attempt of consoling Sasuke. As the servant placed the glass of water in front of Sasuke. He made sure not to leave a single drop remaining. 

“Are you feeling any better?” Gaara said concerned.

“Yeah, sorry for bothering you it seems as though not having had lunch is catching up to me.” Sasuke attempted as an excuse. It seemed to satisfy Gaara. 

As soon as they both got settled again, a Shinobi came into the room informing Sasuke and Gaara that Shikamaru had arrived. This seemed to be the perfect distraction from the previous mishap. 

They hear knocking. “Please come in”, Garra said while gesturing his hand for Shikamaru to step in. 

“Well it seems like you had quite some fun with Suna’s home decorators”, Shikamaru said in teasing tone layered with one of disinterest as he takes in the newly furnished office.

“ Nice to see you again as well Shikamaru”, Gaara replied with a hint of fondness in his voice. 

“Likewise”, Shikamura replied.They both met and gave each other a friendly and familiar hug. Sasuke took that as his cue to stand as well. Shikamaru took note of Sasuke’s presence and they shared a nod and handshake. They never were the greatest of acquaintances. But none the less this was business that had to be done, so they would just have to push through.

“Well it’s evening Shika, have you eaten yet?” Gaara asked. “Actually no I came here straight from a mission I had all this morning. I could use a quick meal”, Shikamura replied. Usually he would decline the offer if it not had been for the feeling of his stomach eating at him. “Well it seems like you’re in luck, Sasuke here is feeling in the mood for a quick snack as well”, Gaara said back.  _Shit he forgot_.”Oh, okay well let’s dine then”, Shikamaru said flatly. Sasuke still doesn’t understand what any woman could see in this man. Another mystery in the world he supposed. 

As they ordered their perspective meals. They decided to small talk as a way to pass the time waiting. As Gaara and Shikamaru chatted away, Sasuke couldn’t keep his mind off of Naruto’s letter. It suddenly occurred to him that if anyone knew who Hinata was it would be Shikamaru. He was one of Naruto’s friends.

Sasuke interrupted Shikamaru in the middle of a story. “Say Shikamaru, you’ve been in Konoha these past couple of months right?” Sasuke asked.

Almost on cue both Gaara and Shikamaru turned their heads towards Sasuke. 

“Yeah...” Shikamaru responded a little annoyed.

“Who is Hinata?” Sasuke said almost sounding repulsed,  _almost_ if it hadn’t been for the fact that he had mastered the art of hiding his emotions. Only someone as observant as Shikamaru could catch on. Even if he had, he made no attempt to show it.

“She’s a girl from our graduating class from the academy. Why the question?” Shikamaru replied suddenly interested.

“Huh doesn’t ring a bell. And no reason, just that Naruto wrote me a letter informing me of her existence as if I should have already known who she was”, Sasuke retorted as nonchalantly as he could manage. 

“Oh Naruto’s told you about his girlfriend, did he?” Shikamaru said almost as if it were some inside joke. 

For some reason he cringed and the word  _‘girlfriend’_.

“ Naruto doesn’t ever stop talking about his fiancé. He’s been even more vocal ever since their engagement”, Gaara inputed teasingly. It almost felt as if they both were laughing at him.

His heart stopped at the word  _‘fiancé’_   WHAT THE HELL HAD GONE DOWN IN HALF A YEAR?!? 

“Fiancé?” Sasuke choked out. 

“Oh right I forgot to tell you. Naruto proposed to Hinata after being together for a couple of months. Sure it was rushed but he said it felt right and we all agreed as well. They go well together. I believe their wedding is in a few weeks. You’re just in time luckily”, Gaara informed with a smile. 

Okay now he really needed to know who in the hell Hinata was.

“Okay let me get this straight, Naruto suddenly started dating this girl Hinata a few months back only to propose a few weeks later and get married in a couple of weeks. All in the span of 6 months?” Sasuke voiced out loud. 

“Yep”, Shikamaru replied.

“Well now that you say it like that it sounds ludicrous.” Gaara inputed. 

“That’s because it IS ludicrous”, Sasuke said tired.  

“ I don’t know, Naruto seems pretty excited about it”, Shikamaru informed him while the waiter arrives.

“This is Naruto we are talking about, the idiot would marry a chimpanzee. He’s desperate”, Sasuke said attempting to convince himself more than the other two.

“Huh I don’t know, when I see them together Naruto seems to be all over Hinata”,  Shikamaru retorted while sipping his soup. 

“Hn”, Is all Sasuke managed to reply. While he distracted himself with his salad.

“Either way Naruto has wanted me to appear as his best man, of course that’s if you decline the offer, Sasuke”, Shikamaru followed up. 

“Why on Earth would I want to be apart of that idiotic wedding?” Sasuke said stoically.

“You’re right Sasuke why on Earth would Naruto want his best friends there on the most important day of his life?” Shikamaru said sarcastically.

“A wedding is hardly considered that important in retrospect. There are much more important and crucial things to get done before marrying someone”, Sasuke rebuttaled. 

“That’s right once their baby is born, a wedding day seems much less memorable”, Gaara added in.

Sasuke’s heart came to a stop. _Naruto is expecting a baby?!??_

“How about we talk about children once they’re expecting one, Gaara”, Shikamaru followed up sounding almost tired.

Sasuke felt as if he can breathe again. What the hell was Gaara talking about with this mention of children. Was he trying to give him a heart attack?

“Maybe at the wedding you could link up with Sakura?” Shikamaru attempted to stray away from their previous topic.

“Why would you suggest that?” Sasuke replied annoyed.

“ I don’t know, you guys have been team mates for a long time, and since Naruto has decided to settle down, why not see if you could rekindle with Sakura-chan?” Gaara attempted.

“Not likely”, Sasuke replied immediately.

“ Why?” Shikamaru and Gaara said in unison. 

“This has nothing to do with any of you. Sakura is just a mere comrade”, Sasuke replied annoyed. 

“I don’t think I can say the same for Sakura. She won’t stop talking about you. She had wished for you to stop by on her birthday the first couple of years as well”, Shikamaru informed. 

Sasuke doesn’t even attempt to give a reply to that, already having talked enough about his personal for the day. 

“Oh well as long as we got that out of the way. I’d like for you to go to Konoha with Shikamaru. Lord Hokage wishes to speak to you in person for this mission”, Gaara said, straying away from the awkward conversation form a few seconds ago. 

“Hn” Sasuke said in acknowledgement.

|   |    
---|---|---  
  
 


	2. Hello again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Sasuke ready to face his past and future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again lovelies! I'm gonna attempt to stay on top of the fic, but i will just say ahead of time that some chapters will take longer to be posted :( Anyway i hope you all have a great day and enjoy this chapter.

After finishing up his assignment in Suna. He and Shikamaru headed off for Konoha. The entire trip there they only talked if necessary, but other than that they both found that silence suited them best. Once upon arrival Sasuke felt sick. It was midnight and he was pretty sure the blonde was tucked away asleep in his bed,  _or their bed._ The thought caused him to shrivel in disgust internally. 

Unfortunately to meet him at the gates of Konoha was Ino and Sakura. Shikamaru had to inform his teammate, Ino of his arrival and mentioned Sasuke in the process. To say Ino seemed ecstatic was an understatement. But of course Ino just couldn’t keep her mouth shut and told Sakura as well. It made him curious how two girls who rivaled over his attention could so easily bond with each other.  While simultaneously wanting to rip each other heads off. Well he guesses if he were to judge, it would be pretty hypocritical. 

“Sasuke-kun~” Ino shrieked. 

He already wanted to turn back around.

“Fuck Ino can’t you shut it? We’re sleep deprived here”, Shikamaru said tired.

Ino swat at Shikamaru angrily, while Sakura giggled at the display of slight affection between the two teammates.

Soon she looked over to Sasuke as he stared back. She started to blush and skid her foot across the dirt while looking down. 

This irritated him. He has always preferred the  **real** Sakura. The Sakura who’d beat up anyone pushing her limits. The Sakura that has sly, witty remarks. This girl she presented to him was just a facade and it made it hard for him to tolerate her. She never liked her hair long, yet in the academy this stupid rumor of him liking girls with long hair spread and he noticed her growing it out. Then here she was again today with longer hair, that she twirled in between her fingers. 

“H-Hello Sasuke-kun” Sakura greeted blushing.

Sakura took in Sasuke’s changed appearance. He had matured a lot since he had been gone. Where he had always had very defined bone structure and a strong jaw, the past couple of years have made them even more prominent. With shedding the last of his baby fat, his body appeared much more toned. 

“Hello Sakura” Sasuke replied.

“It’s been quite a while. I’ve missed you. Have you gotten any of my letters?” Sakura asked hopeful.

“Yes but I never have time read any of them. I appreciate them nonetheless” Sasuke replied politely.

“Oh”, She replied disappointed.

“Anyway me and Sasuke need to get to bed soon to head early morning to the Hokage’s office”, Shikamaru interrupted. 

“Oh right of course! Sorry for taking your time up. Uhm maybe you could stay with me at my apartment Sasuke?” Sakura attempted one final time.

“That won’t be necessary. I still have the keys to the Uchiha district. I can stay in my old room.” Sasuke said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

“Oh right of course.” Sakura said embarrassed. 

“Well I need to head back. Temari has already been expecting me for an hour now. I’m not trying to test my luck.” Shikamaru interrupted. 

“Bye!” Ino yelled out in an attempt to get Shikamaru to leave faster. She spun towards Sasuke and latched onto him. 

Sakura looked mortified.

“Ino let’s go! Sasuke needs to rest”, Sakura said frustrated.

“Let’s us invite you to lunch tomorrow Sasuke. For old times sake”, Ino asked with a warm smile.

“Hn, I don’t know”, Sasuke replied.

“Oh come on Sasuke. We should catch up, please just let us”, Ino pleaded.

Sasuke just wanted to get away from the situation as soon as possible and lunch wasn’t the worst scenario.

“Okay, fine I’ll go”, Sasuke replied defeated.

“Great! We’ll meet up next to the academy”, Ino replied smiling.

As they walked away, Sakura turned to Ino. “Ino what if tomorrow I finally ask Sasuke out on a date? Do you think I should go for it?” Sakura asked desperate.

“Why do you think I even invited him out with us?” Ino replied.

Sakura smiled in response and left to her apartment.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sasuke was screwed. He lied about being able to access the Uchiha compounds. He hadn’t gone back there since he was 13. He was left roaming Konoha for the rest of the night. Yet somehow subconsciously he ended up right at Naruto’s apartment. He was tempted to check if Naruto still even lived there.

“ _Hey Sasuke when you return to Konoha please come see me as soon as possible” Naruto asks desperate. “I don’t think I’ll be back anytime soon usuratonkachi” Sasuke responds. “That’s not important right now baka! I just need you to promise me that we’ll see each other as soon as you get back. Promise?”Naruto asks.  “Hn, idiot” Sasuke replies with a small smile tugging on his lips._

The memory seemed so long ago. The were barely 17 back then. So young and vulnerable to what the world had to offer. Now they were both 20 years old. Sasuke hadn’t seen Naruto is 3 years. He didn’t know how they’d react to each other. He refused to let it bother him. Now with Naruto evidently growing up without Sasuke and flourishing into the young man he was destined to be. This made Sasuke realize how insignificant his presence was in Naruto’s life. Naruto had a best friends like Shikamaru around and as well as a brotherly figure like Konohamaru. Where did he fit in? He, who tried to kill Naruto countless of times. He, who even after all the bullshit he pulled still had Naruto’s loyalty, the man everyone worshipped. 

His thoughts were interrupted with a meowing cat. The black cat at his feet was nuzzling up against him, purring. Even though he couldn’t tolerate a single person around him most of the time, he had patience beyond compare for animals, especially cats. He leaned down to pet the kitty when it jumped to the apartment’s stairs. The cat walked all the way to the top where Naruto’s apartment was located.  Sasuke was tempted to check. 

When he got there he made sure to look through the window and see if he could recognize anything familiar. Once he saw the messy dishes and frog wallet on the coffee table he was reassured that Naruto still lived there. He felt unwelcomed, foreign even to even be there again. Sasuke gave the door a few meaningful knocks and waited for a response. When he got none, he got ready to retreat and keeping walking around Konoha. But then as if on cue he heard someone turn on the lights and begin to walk toward the door. He felt a bit light headed when he heard the door unlocking. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_*Knock knock knock*_

Naruto eyes blinked open. He had a long day and was waiting to knock out on his bed, only to be disturbed by some idiot at the door. 

Running a hand through his hair and down his face to wake himself up. He put on his pajama pants and headed toward the door. He didn’t bother putting on a shirt, he had nothing to be embarrassed about. He was toner and broader than ever. Training and sparring had gotten him to the shape he was at. And if the idiot at the door had a problem with his nudity they shouldn’t have knocked at midnight. 

When he got to the door and unlocked it, his vision was still adjusting to the light. 

“Look Sakura I’m sorry I spilled your coffee on your papers. I didn’t think they were important, I swear I’ll-“ Naruto said rushed. He had gotten into some shit earlier that day with Sakura and thought he was about to face the aftermath.

“Hn, figures. You’ve always been a klutz.” Sasuke interrupted. 

“S-Sasuke?” Naruto repeated slowly. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

At first Sasuke took in Naruto’s unruly hair, which oddly he pulled off. His eyes seemed bluer than before. Though it was Naruto’s tan skin that left him breathless. It was as if gold had drenched his muscular body. He could really tell Naruto had been training these past 3 years. 

“Hn. Yes, it’s really me dobe.” Sasuke says attempted to sound nonchalant.

Naruto was still taking the time to process what was going on. He hadn’t heard a word from Sasuke in the past 3 years and suddenly he was right in front of him in the middle of the night on a Wednesday. 

After gaping like an idiot for a few seconds he gained functionality again.

“Sasuke! Wow, shit man if I had known you were coming I’d have cleaned up a bit more teme.” Naruto laughed out.

Sasuke became painfully aware of how captivating the idiot’s smile was.

“Hn, you should just clean up around here in general. Don’t you have a girlfriend you need to impress?” Sasuke forced out a tease. 

“Huh? Oh, Hinata! So you got my letter huh?” Naruto said while scratching the back of his neck embarrassed. Naruto followed up,” ehh, yeah it was pretty sappy, but our relationship was still pretty new when I had wrote that.” 

“Your relationship is still new usuratonkachi” Sasuke replied annoyed. 

“True, but being with Hinata makes me happy. Oh and-“ Naruto argued.

“Yes you proposed I am well aware.” Sasuke said cutting him off. 

“Oh that’s good. Yeah, she agreed. I couldn’t believe it, she’s just so awesome y’know? And look at me, heh I’m not much to look at”, Naruto joked. Yet Sasuke could sense some vulnerability behind his words. The idiot really didn’t know how unique he was. 

“Hn.” Sasuke replied wanting to end that conversation.

“Heh, I’ll be damned. You got even sexier than before. I guess being the brooding type has its quirks.” Naruto jokingly said with a pat on Sasuke’s back. 

Sasuke didn’t know what to say to that. He didn’t understand his feelings towards this situation. He felt goosebumps spreading on his back where Naruto had his hand placed. 

 Sasuke felt beyond uncomfortable and shrugged Naruto’s hand off of him in response.

“Anyways it’s awesome having you back Bastard.” Naruto smiled.

“Hn, I just got here and you’ve already annoyed me.” Sasuke playfully said.

Naruto smacked his arm. “Hey! I’ll have you know I’ve matured plenty these past couple of years.” Naruto argued back.

Oh Sasuke knows. 

“Whatever you say usuratonkachi” Sasuke replied.

Naruto led them towards the couch. “Hey Sasuke you need a place to stay? I have plenty of space for you here if you’d like.” Naruto offered.

Sasuke was very tempted to agree but he didn’t know how to ask something like that of Naruto. He’d been gone for so long, he felt like he was intruding. 

“I don’t think that’d be necessary.” Sasuke replied flatly.

“Come on Sasuke, you’ve been gone for so long. Stay a while!” Naruto grinned back at Sasuke. 

With that Sasuke settled on the couch. Waiting for Naruto to come back with a pair of pjs for him. He looked around Naruto’s apartment for a while. The display of new pictures on the wall caught his eye. He walked over to get a better look, when he saw the team 7 picture frame hanging in the middle. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Naruto, of course he’d still have it. As he kept looking around he found a strip of photos from a booth. like that of a festival pinned to the wall. It took him no time to recognize the blonde unruly hair in the black and white photo strip. He felt uncomfortable looking at the photos noting that a certain woman was under his arm throughout. He instantly recognized the Hyuuga heiress.  _She was Hinata?!? The girl who followed Naruto around like a lost puppy dog? He got together with his stalker?!?!_ Now he definitely knew that Naruto was desperate. If he were to be honest he could see why she would have caught his eye, but he was too busy feeling irritated. As he kept going down the strip he got to one of them kissing affectionately. He couldn’t help but clench his hand when he saw how gently Naruto held her face in his hand. 

Naruto came back and saw Sasuke staring at the photos displayed. “Heh, I didn’t really want to put these particular photos away so I dedicated a whole wall to them.” Naruto laughed embarrassed. 

“Hn, of course you would.” Sasuke replied.

“Hey! What’s the supposed to mean?” Naruto snapped back.

“Nothing. Just that it a well known fact that you’re the sappy type.” Sasuke said turning to face Naruto.

“Heh- what!?” Naruto replied incredulously.

“Yeah, and by the looks of it you haven’t changed much.” 

“I’ll have you know that I most certain-“

“I like it tho.” Sasuke interrupted.

“-uh. Oh, uhm, yeah. Anyways I have your clothes right here.” Naruto awkwardly replied.  

Once Sasuke changed into Naruto’s clothes he  noticed how much broader Naruto was compared to him. Where he had a lean toned body that fit his speed. Naruto had a thicker- muscular frame, even a little broader. It fit his powerful essence. 

He walked out only to catch Naruto waiting for him. 

“Where shall I sleep?” Sasuke asked uncomfortably.

“My bed of course.” 

“Oh I don’t think I would want for you to sleep on the couch. I can’t take the co-“

“Who said anything about the couch? We’ll just sleep together.” Naruto interrupted.

Sasuke looked hard at Naruto for a  while before letting out a tired sigh. This is going to be a long night.

“I guess if you think we’d fit.”

“Of course we’ll fit I replaced my old one. With Hinata staying over sometimes I felt like it was starting to get crowded.” 

Sasuke would rather do anything than stand here listening to Naruto talk about banging his girlfriend. 

“Come on Sasuke it’s getting late. You probably need to start your day early.” 

While in bed with Naruto felt awkward at first, having his warm familiar entity next to him was comforting. As they slept with their backs facing each other, Sasuke couldn’t help but turn to face Naruto after a while. Seeing as his hair glowed in the moonlight tempted him to run his fingers through his hair. As the thought crossed his mind he cringed internally.  _What kind of friend thinks that?_

“Can’t sleep?” Naruto suddenly voiced out. It startled Sasuke a bit.

“I guess not. The nightmares kinda get bad this time of year.” Sasuke confessed.

With that Naruto turned to face Sasuke. Sasuke jerked back a little when he felt Naruto’s hand on his cheek

“Sasuke I’m here and I know I haven’t been there all the time, but... just know with the anniversary of the masacre near... just know I’m here for you.” Naruto whispered to Sasuke with a smile.

Sasuke couldn’t help but stare back incredulously. He didn’t know how to respond so he kept quiet. As the time passed he saw Naruto’s eyes start to drift off to sleep. Sasuke stayed up a little while longer trying to understand why he feels so jittery. Eventually he let sleep overtake him and closed his eyes. That night he slept like a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! leave comments if you'd like :P


	3. Oh how things have changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke faces the reality of his relationship with Naruto. Are they okay with the way things are?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! I'm just updating again as much as i can. Unfortunately I'll most likely take longer with upcoming chapters, since I'm still editing and writing :( Anyways enjoy!!

  | 

_“Is he here?”_

_“Yeah in the bedroom, resting. Why?”_

_“I wanted to see him early morning before he got busy later on. That’s all.”_

 

With that, Sasuke started to gain consciousness. Slowly he blinked himself awake and he recognized Naruto and Sakura’s voices. He looked around Naruto’s bedroom and smiled.

He slipped out of bed after a few minutes of laying awake. As he unlocked the door he could hear Naruto and Sakura’s whispers.

“Do you think he’ll stay for a while?” Sakura asked.

“I’m not sure, he didn’t say anything. I’m just glad to have him back”, Naruto responded.

With that he decided to make his presence known. He made sure to loudly open the door as a warning. 

When he got to the small table they sat at he noticed the breakfast placed on it. He eyed Sakura and Naruto for a second and decided to sit down.

“Morning Sasuke.” Naruto grinned.

“I hope you had a good night’s rest.” Sakura inputted. Trying to sound as cheerful as she could. Finding out Sasuke lied to her and went to Naruto’s instead hit a sore spot, but she refused to let it hurt.

“Hn.” Sasuke took the chop sticks and dig into the eggs. 

An alarm went off. “Oh that’s the coffee! I’ll be right back.” Naruto rushed. When he returned he set a mug in front of Sasuke. “Here, it’s bitter as shit, since you hate anything sweet,” Naruto smiled out. Sasuke couldn’t help but feel his face warm at the comment. Naruto remembering something like that after so long surprised him.

“Ah! Uh, uhm. Sorry to intrude so early in the morning, but I needed to in form you guys that Kakashi requested all of us in his office at noon,” Sakura rushed out. 

“Hn.”

“Shit do you think he’s gonna assign us a mission as team 7 like old times?” Naruto grinned at them.

“Wouldn’t that be blast from the past,” Sakura giggled.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As he walked around Konoha he saw the terrified, prejudice stares people sent him. He couldn’t help but laugh. They were probably horrified that their precious Naruto would voluntarily spend time with some terrorist. He couldn’t care less for the opinions of the same villagers who left him and Naruto to survive all on their own. 

“So I heard you’ve gotten into quite a few altercations in the past few years because of me?” Sasuke started.

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, some dumbasses felt like they had they could talk shit. I just did what any best friend would do. Right Sasuke?” Naruto nudged at him with a smirk.

If Sasuke were being quite honest he couldn’t even be bothered to reply to any remark addressed to him. He actually agreed with most to them. He just simply did not care for anyone’s opinion. Expect Naruto’s that is. If he were to honestly respond to Naruto, he wouldn’t just simply get into ‘arguments’ with anyone talking bad about the blonde. He’d have to give a physical warning. 

“Whatever dobe.”

As they approached the Academy they caught sight of Ino and Sakura. When Ino saw them she waved her arms to catch their attention.

“Psst. Sakura make sure you do what I told you. They’re pretty obvious flirting tactics. Sasuke’ll take the hint,” Ino whispered rushed.

“I don’t know. I’m starting to feel like being obvious isn’t the problem,” Sakura rushed out before the guys approached.

“Ino! Sakura! So where we gonna eat I’m starving!” Naruto groaned out.

“Huh Uzumaki, what would Hinata say about you whining? Childish I swear,” Ino tsked. 

“Oh fuck off, I’m a growing boy I need my nutrients.” 

“Ramen isn’t nutrients.”

“I’ll have you know ramen is one of the most balanced dishes out there,” Naruto pouted.

“This conversation is giving me a headache. Let’s just go idiot,” Sasuke said.

“Okay! Uhm well we’re going to the new barbecue place Choji recommenced," Sakura interrupted.

“Great! Let’s get moving,” Naruto cheered.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once at the restaurant, they ordered their meals and began chatting away. Naruto and Ino began arguing about some mission they had back in their genin days. Sasuke tried to space out as he picked at his napkin, until he heard someone calling his name. He looked up and as expected it was Sakura.

“Forgive me I didn’t catch that,” Sasuke politely responded.

“Oh uhm, I just asked if you were enjoying Konoha so far?” Sakura blushed.

“It’s been going as expected,” Sasuke tiredly replied.

This seemed to have discouraged whatever Sakura had been planning and to that he was eternally grateful. 

“Hey bastard, once we get all this shit over with today, you and me are sparring,” Naruto pointed.

“Hn, idiot I’m not sure. You seemed to have gotten a little soft these past few years”, Sasuke teased.

“Oh fuck you. I’ve been training my ass off, we’re sparring. Unless you’re too scared?” 

“Hn. You sure I won’t need to go easy on you?”

“HAH! I’ll have you pinned down in seconds.” 

Surprisingly this sparked some rush of warmth to Sasuke’s cheeks. He really needed to figure out what was going on with his body.

After they finished their meals, they continued with small talk. This made Sasuke become brutally aware of his absence in the village. Not that he was ever much of a taker to begin with, but now it was just plain confusing and awkward to talk with them.

Sakura took this as a chance to approach Sasuke. “Hey Sasuke. Uhm you know, since you’re going to be traveling for a while on your own...Uhm you might find it useful to learn some basic medic procedures just in case,” Sakura sweetly said.

Sasuke was caught off guard. He didn’t see the point of ever spending time with Sakura, but right now her offer was tempting. He couldn’t count how many times he’s needed to push through with a mission injured.

“I’d greatly appreciate it.”

Sakura’s eyes widened at Sasuke’s agreement. She gave him a warm smile as a response.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey Sasuke what was all that about back there?” Naruto nudged at Sasuke while walking.

“Are you referring to Sakura? She was offering to demonstrate some medical ninja techniques,” Sasuke responded flatly.

“Uhuh. Yeah I get it,” Naruto replied with a wink.

This greatly annoyed Sasuke. The idiot really didn’t care if he were to be in a relationship with someone. Then why was he so stuck on his relationship with Hinata?

Sasuke began to take in Naruto’s side profile while walking. The sun glimmered in the most flattering way through Naruto’s hair and laid on the top of his nose and chin. This accentuated his strong features, his pouty lips, and his skin. He looked as if the sun was meant to shine on him and only him. 

Sasuke was so entranced and didn’t realize that Naruto probably sensed him.

“Hey I know I’m gorgeous, but this isn’t a free show,” Naruto joked.

Sasuke panicked. “Hardly idiot, you have barbecue sauce on the side of your face,” He retorted.

Naruto laughed in response.

They continued walking in silence, it was almost blissful. He didn’t know anyone he could comfortably share his silence with other than the idiot walking beside him. 

Naruto suddenly stopped when they got to Ino’s flower shop. “Shit I forgot. Hey Sasuke come with me,” Naruto said as he tugged at Sasuke’s arm.

“What the hell usuratonkachi?!” Sasuke snapped back.

“I just remembered that Hinata gets back this afternoon from a mission. I do this thing where I meet her at the gate with a flower,” Naruto replied embarrassed.

Sasuke didn’t know why that hurt to hear. He just stared at Naruto for a few seconds and composed himself. “Okay and why am I here?” Sasuke said annoyed.

“Come on teme, Hinata comes back in an hour and I at least want you to meet her before we head to Kakashi-sensei’s,” Naruto pouted.

Sasuke let out a loud sigh. “Fine but don’t ask me to pick out the flower with you,” Sasuke threatened.

“Of course not bastard. I know that’s not your thing”, Naruto replied. This irritated Sasuke.  _Did he really think that he was incapable of being romantic?_

When they got to the gate Sasuke started feeling sick. He did not want to meet Naruto’s fiancé. He did not understand why he already resented her so much. In the academy she was the only girl he tolerated since she didn’t ever bother him, but now he couldn’t stand the sight of her.  

As he saw a group of three approaching he knew he’d just have to suck it up.

“Hinata!” Naruto yelled out while he waved his hands in the air. Seeing the blonde so excited to see her saddened the Uchiha in a way he couldn’t comprehend.  

“N-Naruto-kun, I missed you,” Hinata said shyly. As she approached, the blonde brought her into a bear hug. They rocked side to side for a second. Naruto hummed in contentment. This stung to watch for Sasuke. He felt so out of place, he couldn’t believe he agreed to third wheel for an hour. 

Naruto suddenly pulled away with a huge grin plastered on his face, as he kept his bands on Hinata’s shoulders. “Hinata! I missed you! How was your mission?” Naruto cheered. “O-Oh i-it went s-smoothly, luckily Akamaru didn’t have trouble transforming this time. I-I think after his visit with the vet he’s gotten b-better,” Hinata replied blushing.

Naruto just gave her a warm smile in response, and leaned into a kiss. Hinata turned beet red, but reciprocated nonetheless. Sasuke turned his head towards the rest of team 8. He saw Kiba arguing Shino. Once they saw Sasuke, he noticed Kiba tense up. “Hey lover boy are you gonna introduce us to your emo boyfriend?” Kiba barked out.

Naruto snapped his head towards Kiba mortified. “The hell did you say dog breath?” Naruto snapped. Hinata just giggled. “It seems a certain Uchiha decided to join us on this lovely day,” Kiba smirked. “Oh yeah! Sasuke came back yesterday! Can you believe it?” Naruto cheered.  Kiba eyed the Uchiha for a second, while Sasuke gave him a blank stare. Sasuke didn’t have the time or energy to care about their opinions of him. “I’ll be damned if it isn’t the almighty legendary Uchiha? Seems like he granted us the joy of being in his presence,” Kiba said. “Fuck off Kiba. Let Sasuke breath, he isn’t trying to pick a fight. Not that you’d be much of a fight,” Naruto teased. Kiba snapped his head towards Naruto angrily. “I’ll have you know I haven’t been out vacationing around the globe like some people I know. I’ve been training my ass off,” Kiba retorted. “G-Guys come on. This is supposed to be a happy day. S-Sasuke-kun’s back,” Hinata said shyly. “Hinata’s right Kiba. Naruto’s probably ecstatic right now. He didn’t shut up about Sasuke for so long. And with their wedding on the way I’m guessing Sasuke’s going to stay until then?” Shino interrupted.  “Hey! I wasn’t that annoying,” Naruto pouted. Sasuke couldn’t help but smirk, but if he were being honest he hated to be put on the spot like this. He didn’t want to respond to Shino’s question on the wedding. He was hoping to avoid it all together. The  idea of attending made him nauseous. He’d much rather go on a mission with both Ino and Sakura, and that was saying a lot. 

After he sulked for a second Naruto jumped back to his cheery attitude. “Anyways, babe I’d like to introduce you to Sasuke,” Naruto grinned. Hinata turned embarrassed towards Sasuke and bowed. Sasuke did the same. “Nice to meet you Heiress Hinata-sama”, Sasuke said calmly. “O-Oh! You don’t need to keep any formalities with m-me”, Hinata insisted. “I find it disrespectful if I don’t,” Sasuke explained. To be honest he didn’t care for it, but he didn’t like the idea of them getting too comfortable with each other. “Hah! Since when did you care about that shit?” Naruto barked. “Hn, just because I call you idiot doesn’t mean I don’t have respect,” Sasuke smirked. This caused Naruto to huff in faux anger. Then Naruto leaned down to place a peck on Hinata’s cheek and gave her the lily he picked out. Sasuke only rolled his eyes at the sight. 

After dealing with the idiot’s lovey-dovey display for an hour they departed from Hinata. They then headed towards the Hokage tower. 

“So what did you think? She’s great isn’t she?” Naruto hummed in contentment. “Hn.” Was all Sasuke managed to say. “Come on. I know it’s your thing to not say shit half the time, but I’d really appreciate your cooperation in this conversation”, Naruto nudged at Sasuke’s shoulder. “What do you expect me to say? ‘Oh Naruto I love your submissive ‘yes-man’ of a girlfriend! She’s a keeper”, Sasuke bit out. “Hey man what the fuck’s your problem? All i wanted was for my best friend and girlfriend to get along!” Naruto snapped back. This made Sasuke twitch in anger. “Just what the hell do you think makes us best friends at this point? I left for four years and I’ve been traveling for 3. I don’t know shit about you and you don’t know shit about me!” Sasuke barked out. Naruto’s face turned red in anger and pushed Sasuke out of his face. “Fuck you! I’ve been chasing after your brooding ass for too long! You’ve made me miserable, all I’ve ever wanted was your friendship. You mean so much to me. I put my entire life on hold just to get you back and this is the thanks I get? I tried to give you space for your happiness, hell I didn’t even say shit when you wouldn’t respond to my letters. I call you my best friend because I care!” Naruto shouted. His eyes stung and started to fill with  unshed tears. “All I wanted was for the two most important people in my life to meet.” Naruto whispered. Sasuke couldn’t believe that he was hearing. _How was Naruto really comparing HIM TO HER. “Two most important people” FUCK-OFF._ “Why don’t we just stop being friends if I cause you so much pain?” Sasuke retorted. He gave Naruto an indifferent expression, where as he received one of disbelief. Naruto was hurt to say the least. He huffed and started nodding with a humorless laugh escaping his lips. “Let’s not start right now. We need to get to Kakashi-sensei’s office”, Naruto replied. Naruto didn’t wait for a response and proceeded to walk. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Naruto and Sasuke got to the Hokage’s office they were greeted by Sakura. She could sense something had happened but decided to hold back on any questions until after. 

“Hey Naruto how is Hinata?” Sakura asked trying to lighten up the mood. She saw Naruto and Sasuke tense. She figured that she would need to talk with Naruto after. 

“She’s fine,” Naruto replied.

Sakura nodded her head in acknowledgment.

“Hello my lovely students,” Kakashi greeted almost in a mocking tone.

“Why are we here?” Sasuke bit out.

“I can’t just enjoy the company of my precious pupils?” Kakashi smiled. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. 

“Well if you must know I genuinely did just want to organize a get together. I think it’d be...interesting for us to get a few drinks. What do you say?” Kakashi gave a devious smile. 

“Oh and Sasuke we still need to discuss some specifics of your next mission,” Kakashi informed.  

“Now out of my office,” Kakashi gestured. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Did he really need to call us in just so he could invite us out? I thought some shit went down,” Naruto complained.

“Do you genuinely think he could have gotten Sasuke to see him if he hadn’t?” Sakura said with a hand on her hip.

“You have a point,” Naruto said annoyed.

Sasuke attempted to block out their chatter. He was still mysteriously pissed over the Hinata alteration. He just couldn’t pin point what had set him off. It’s normal for people to introduce their significant other to their friends, right? It was just that seeing Naruto in a relationship didn’t sit well with him.  He suddenly felt someone latch onto his arm.

“Sasuke-kun, how are you?” Sakura asked shyly.

Naruto saw them and felt uncomfortable. He remembered the time after Itachi came back to the village and forced Sasuke into a genjutsu. He remembered being in the hospital  with Sakura, waiting for Sasuke to wake up. When he got notice that Sasuke was finally conscious he felt so relieved and overjoyed. Seeing Sakura latched onto Sasuke’s side while crying, was bitter sweet for Naruto. He was glad Sakura was finally bonding with Sasuke, sure, but he couldn’t help feel irritated. He was restlessly worried about Sasuke and wanted to be alone with him. He didn’t understand why he felt so hurt by the sight back then, but he was getting the same feeling at that very moment as well.  

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

After answering Sakura’s questions, Sasuke tried to make an escape from their conversation. Conversing with her while she obviously flirted made him cringe. He didn’t know how to make his disinterest more obvious for her to take the hint.

“Come on teme we should head back to the apartment and get ready,” Naruto said.

“Hn.” Sasuke agreed.

As they walked back Sasuke started to regret their earlier fight. It seemed as though Naruto felt the same, with him awkwardly stealing glances at Sasuke’s direction.

Naruto was aware they had drifted apart throughout the years. He just refused to acknowledge it, and when Sasuke brought it up, Naruto felt threatened. His bond with Sasuke was something precious to him. The idea of having that taken away from him was too much to bare. 

When they got back to Naruto’s apartment, Naruto headed for the bathroom to take a shower. Sasuke chose to wait on the couch. He heard a knock the door and walked toward it to check who was there. When he saw Hinata he couldn’t help but let out a groan. He then unlocked the door.

“O-Oh Sasuke-kun u-uhm is N-Naruto-kun here?” Hinata asked.

“He’s busy taking a shower.” 

“O-Oh right sorry. I just had something to bring him... could you give it to him for me?” 

“Hn.” 

Hinata handed over the bag to Sasuke. And When he closed the door he couldn’t help but look into the bag. He was confused at the sight of so many letters in one bag. It didn’t take him long to connect the dots as to what was actually in there. The white invitations laced with gold, spoke for themselves.  _Wedding Invitations_. Great just what he needed to see. He heard the bathroom door open. He saw a cloud of steam travel out with Naruto, making it hard to recognize the blonde. When the mist evaporated he was left with the sight of Naruto’s entire torso wet with drops of water. His hair dampened and a loose white towel hanging dangerously low on his hips. Sasuke tensed up at the sight. 

Naruto had a towel in his hand running it through his hair as he took notice of Sasuke. “Ah are those the invitations?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke took a moment longer to appreciate the blonde and responded as coherently as he could. “Looks like it, Hinata dropped them off a moment ago.” 

Naruto walked and stopped much closer than Sasuke was comfortable with. He held his breath when Naruto leaned in to look inside the bad in his hand. If Naruto were being honest, he wasn’t sure what was getting into him. It was just that Sasuke’s presence enraptured him greatly. Sasuke was able to smell the cinnamon body wash off of Naruto’s skin and it enticed him. His skin looked so warm and inviting, just the thought of running his fingers up and down his back made Sasuke’s breath halt. Naruto shifted his eyes from the bag towards Sasuke’s. They shared an intense stare. Sasuke’s knees felt weak when he saw lustful eyes staring at him. As Naruto move his hand towards him he got goosebumps in anticipation. 

“Thank you for holding this while I was in the shower!” Naruto quickly grinned out as he took the bag from Sasuke. All Naruto could think at that moment was,  _Shit what the hell was that?!? He had a fiancé for fucks sake_. And here he was having eye sex with his best friend. Naruto attempted to block out any feelings he was getting. He wasn’t about to complete any of his thoughts. It was just too confusing.  

Sasuke didn’t understand why he was so disappointed. What was he expecting? Naruto was his friend and an engaged man. He was in  a committed relationship. They were both men as well. Why was he feeling all these strange emotions? 

As he watched Naruto retreat to his bed room to change, Sasuke let out a breath he was holding in.  _What the hell was going on?_  These emotions weren’t exactly unfamiliar, he had always felt them for the blonde, just not ever to this degree. Sasuke was beginning to question a lot of things but every possible answer he had just didn’t quite fit. It frustrated the hell out of him. 

|    
---|---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is trying to establish Naruto and Sasuke's feelings towards one another so sorry if it's not too interesting :/  
> Leave comments if you'd like?? Hope ya'll have a wonderful day/night


	4. Why is it always like this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke find themselves just as emotionslly constipated as ever, where can they go from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! sorry if im geting annoying hah, but i've been able to keep up with the consistency so far. Anyways this chapter is a little more emotional and controversial. I also wanted to point out, cuz it's been bothering me slightly. That as i' ve had to decribe the clothes they wear in this chapter, i've became aware at how hard it is to do so? like i'm not sure how to describe what people wear in Naruto lol. So i made it as vague as i could. I mention a turtle neck and i was a little worried if those were even worn in Naruto, at the end i used it since sasuke's original design had a turtle neck. So it has to be a thing right?? ANYWAYS enjoy.

_Shit! Why was he getting hard?!?_ Naruto groaned frustrated with himself. He needed to jerk off. He began stroking slowly picturing Hinata. As he got faster with his movements his fantasies turned more obscene. When getting to his climax his girlfriend’s dark hair turned raven, her pale skin seemed more ethereal, and her eyes darkened pitch black. He was so close and began panting. Strong shoulders and a muscular torso popped up. Images of this person bobbing their head on his length as they stopped to gently suck on the head, only to start all over again, brought him over the edge. “Fu-uck...s-shit -ugh..yes. S-Sas.. s’ske!” Naruto moaned out. He panted for a few seconds. Then his consciousness came back to him. His eyes snapped open, startled with what he had just done.  _Fuck_. 

Naruto decided to sit in silence for a few minutes after getting changed. _What the hell had he just done?!?_ Sasuke was his friend, his best friend, his...brother.  _Ew._ Okay just thinking of that after what he had done was too much. He needed to avoid Sasuke as much as possible for tonight. Shit, with them going to the bar he needed to make sure nothing like this came up. Naruto rushed over to his night stand and made a call.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 _What was taking Naruto so long?_ He hoped he hadn’t creeped him out. While delving deep into his thoughts, he suddenly heard the door open. 

“Uh, the bathroom’s free. You should shower real quick before we have to head out,”Naruto awkwardly said.

“Hn.” Then Sasuke headed toward the bathroom. 

Naruto rummaged through his clothes to find something that seemed to fit Sasuke’s taste. Once he found some nice pants and button-down top he headed toward the bathroom to drop them off. He couldn’t help but feel embarrassed as he opened the door. A cloud of steam indulged him as he stepped in. He could see Sasuke’s lean figure through the shower’s glass door. He took notice of how Sasuke’s lower back curved and dipped. He blushed as he noticed himself staring at Sasuke’s ass. His face turned beet red and he immediately ran out.

Sasuke heard the door close suddenly and saw that he had clean clothes to wear for the night. Great, he would be wearing the blonde’s clothing for the night. How was he supposed to keep his mind off Naruto?

Sasuke put on the pants that seemed to surprisingly fit him. Where Naruto had thicker legs, Sasuke had longer ones. So to find that the dress pants fit snug, came as sort of a surprise. He then put on the button down and tucked it into his pants and proceeded to roll up his sleeves. When he looked into the mirror it shocked him to see his reflection. Sasuke hadn’t wore fitted clothing in years. He had gone with the practicality of layered, loose clothing for his missions and weather. But now he noticed how the opened top buttons revealed his deep collar bones. As well as how his small waist tapered down and was accentuated with his broad shoulders. 

Naruto turned his head toward Sasuke when he stepped out. Naruto’s breathe caught as he took sight of how Sasuke looked. He looked as if he stepped out of a fashion catalog. His face not only enraptured you but also made you afraid to stare for too long. Sasuke seemed to not have one bad angle. His eyebrows while thick, had a thin, plucked look to them. It all just went perfect together.  _Sasuke was perfect._

Naruto on the other hand decided to go with something much more simplistic.  With a white turtle neck and black bottoms. It all hugged Naruto in the right places. His muscular body could be seen even through the fabric. 

They both took a minute to appreciate the other’s appearance. Naruto coughed to break the trance and awkwardly rocked back and forth. 

“Uh... I think we should get going,” Naruto suggested as he pointed towards the door. He spun on his heels and made a beeline for the exit. Sasuke followed close behind.

They decided that walking in silence was a much better option. Naruto still couldn’t look Sasuke in the face. While Sasuke had trouble mustering up the nerve to break their silence. They soon got to the bar Kakashi and Sakura were already waiting for them at. 

Sasuke was enveloped into the warm atmosphere, that contrasted to the chilly night breeze. He stuck his hands into his pockets and walked towards the stools where he saw Kakashi talking to Sakura. 

Sakura could be said to have a sixth sense for the Uchiha. She snapped her head towards the two approaching. Sakura visible blushed at Sasuke’s appearance. “Sasuke-kun, wow you look really nice,” Sakura said as she picked at the bottom of her skirt. She was dressed in a long sleeved black cotton sweater paired with a plaid skirt that ended right above her knees. Sakura had certainly matured and filled out through the years. She became quite a sight to look at, with her silky pink hair accompanied with her dazzling emerald eyes. She was always sought after, being the powerful woman she was. Yet she would hold off on offers in hopes of winning over the Uchiha one day. 

“You do look like quite the heartthrob. Both of you do actually. Huh, a powerful ninja and any girl’s wet dream? Seems like you hit the lottery, right?” Kakashi mocked. 

Sasuke let out a faint growl. He didn’t know what Kakashi was trying to get at, but he wasn’t going to put up with three hours of the same bullshit. 

“Worry about world politics ‘Hokage-sama’, not my love life,” Sasuke bit out. 

As Naruto and Sasuke took a seat next to Kakashi, their silence was interrupted once again. “Come on Sasuke tell us, is there a certain special lady waiting for you in any of the villages?” Kakashi teased. Both Naruto and Sakura tensed at the question, which didn’t slip by Kakashi. This confirmed many of his suspicions. 

“Hn, why are you so caught up on this Kakashi? Don’t you have anyone else to toy with?” Sasuke snarled.

“T’is just a simple question. Didn’t mean to hit a sore spot,” Kakashi replied with fake sincerity. 

“I’m not a virgin you prick. Quit trying to ploy with my love life, like I’m some character from one of your cheap porn fics,”Sasuke retorted.

Sakura turned beet red at having heard this. She wasn’t surprised but still hurt. Now she was worried about whether Sasuke did have a girlfriend after all.

Kakashi seemed pleased with Sasuke’s answer. Where as Naruto looked uncomfortable.  _Sasuke in a relationship??_ Why hadn’t he ever given it a thought? Maybe it was just that all of his life Sasuke had never showed interest in anyone. The idea made him sick.   _Fuck_. Naruto didn’t get much time to think about this  before someone came up behind him and placed their hands over his eyes. 

“Guess who?” Hinata whispered.

Naruto grinned and spun around instantly. “Hinata!” Naruto took her face into his hands where he brought her into a deep kiss. Sasuke’s eyes stung at the sight and decided to keep facing forward. 

“Two shots of sake,” Sasuke ordered. He instantly drowned them down once placed in front of him. 

“I’m glad you could make it babe,” Naruto smiled.

“Y-Yeah, me too. I was so happy when you called,” Hinata was wearing a burgundy sweater paired with a plain black skirt. To many this would be an underwhelming outfit, but being naturally well endowed, it fit nicely. 

Sasuke already began to have a headache. As though Kakashi caught on, he made sure to create even more tension.

“Wow Hinata, you look just lovely.” 

“T-Thank you Hokage-sama!”

“Please, you don’t need to use formalities right now, we’re enjoying ourselves. Hey while you guys are here are you going to ask Sasuke-kun to attend as your best man Naruto?” 

Sasuke swore he’d murder Kakashi one of these days.  Naruto’s face lit up.

“Oi teme! You’re gonna attend right?”, Naruto said expectantly.

“No, I’ll be leaving a few days before then.

Don’t expect me,” Sasuke nonchalantly replied.

This severely upset Naruto. How the fuck could he be getting married and not even have his best friend there?  Why was Sasuke always pushing him away?

“What the hell do you mean not to expect you there? We’re best friends, you’re here now, why can’t you stay for a few weeks?!?” Naruto snapped.  

“I’m not going to argue with you on this. I made my decision clear, and that’s final,” Sasuke sighed. He had to close his eyes, in order not to roll them. 

Naruto slammed his hand on the table. “Dammit Sasuke-“ Naruto snarled out.

“N-Naruto-kun, please calm down. We can’t force Sasuke-kun into anything. Let’s just enjoy our time,” Hinata pleaded. 

“I swear to god Naruto if you start a fist fight in the middle of the bar you won’t be able to see out your eyes once I’m done with you!” Sakura growled. 

This made Naruto settle back.  _Why the fuck was he getting punished? After all he did for that bastard this is the thanks he gets?_  The prick won’t even go to his wedding and everyone is fine with it?!?

The tension was high for a few minutes. “I’ll order us a round. On me”, Kakashi offered.

All Sasuke could think about was how much he wanted to strike Kakashi at that moment for even having brought up the topic.

 When the sake arrived everyone started to loosen up again. Sasuke wasn’t much of a drinker, but after everyone’s third round he had to keep them going. He wanted to make sure he ignored that Hinata and Naruto were sucking face two inches away from him. 

Once he caught glimpse of Naruto running a hand up Hinata’s skirt to grope her ass, he gave up. Sasuke pushed the chair out, and decided to roam the bar. He luckily hadn’t been caught leaving by Sakura yet. He decided to rush toward the other side of the bar. Here the lighting was dark and lit blue. It was fairly empty so he took a seat at the very edge. At this point Sasuke was tipsy leaning toward drunk. He ordered another shot and decided to lay his head on the table. He didn’t give a fuck about how he looked at that moment. He groaned as he cupped his face in his hands. He mentally cursed once he sensed someone approaching him. The last thing he wanted to deal with was Sakura, or least of all, any of drunk single village women. His peripheral vision caught that it wasn’t a woman approaching him, rather a man.  _Great now he had to deal with a stuck up prick trying to scare him off._   He put his guard up ready for anything coming his way. When he noticed the man had yet to try anything as the closer he got, Sasuke became confused. 

“Hey is this seat taken?” The stranger asked.

“There’s about seven other seats open,” Sasuke bit out.

“Heh, you caught me. I know this is a lame way to approach someone, but you’re kind of intimidating,” the man chuckled.

“Hn, I’ve been told," Sasuke grunted. That was weird he didn’t recognize him? He was almost certain everyone was talking about the Uchiha’s visit to Konoha by this point. He guessed the lighting made it harder to tell who he was.

Sasuke saw that the man looked older, probably a couple years younger than Kakashi. He had a similar outfit to Sasuke’s, but still more casual. 

“Listen can I buy you a drink? After having interrupted your sulking, it the least I can do?” He said with a nervous smile.

What was going on? First the man was asking to sit next to him and now he was offering him drink?  _This wasn’t right._ Sasuke became brutally aware of what was going on once he caught glimpse of the man’s hands reaching slowly towards his own. Sasuke wasn’t someone anyone could easily catch off guard, but at this very moment he had no idea what was going on. Not only was he drunk, but he also overwhelmed with the situation coming at him full force. 

“I’m not sure how much you’ve had to drink, but I want to make it clear to you that I am a man,” Sasuke emphasized. 

The man chuckled. “Yeah, I would sure hope so. Women aren’t really my thing."

_What the hell was going on?_

“Is this something you do? Sleep with men?” Sasuke asked genuinely curious.

“Yeah. I’m not sure if you’re asking because you’re confused or homophobic,” the man replied.

 _There was way too many things going on for his drunk mind to piece together._ “Men can like other men?” Sasuke asked incredulously.

“Yeah,”the man scoffed. “‘My name’s Kaito.” The man reached out to shake hands. Sasuke met him half way. Kaito let a smile bloom across his face. Sasuke didn’t know what to do when he felt Kaito eyeing him up and down.

“Listen I know this can sound quite brash, but I was wondering if you’d be interested in letting me treat you for the night?” 

Sasuke was dumbfounded. He had always been desired by women and challenged by men. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that now a male was pursuing him. 

“I’m not not sure if I’ve made myself clear, but I’m in no way interested in men.” 

“You can’t knock it till you try it.” 

Sasuke was beginning to loose his patience. He had been set on never having sex again,  _with anyone_. He also hated being pursued, and now he could confirm men were no exception. 

“I’m going to make it nice and simple for you to understand, I am in no way drunk enough to keep listening to your idiocracy.” 

“Hey I get it, not the submissive type. I can get around that. I like a challenge.” The man offered a grotesque grin.

Sasuke snapped. He was not about to be talked to like some woman. He hated when he was pursued by women _sure_ , but he now had no limits. If this guy wanted to edge him on, he’d just have to show him who he was dealing with. 

Sasuke didn’t even have to go his fastest just to blow the oxygen out of this man’s windpipe as he pinned him to the wall. Sasuke activated his Sharingan. “Listen I’m here with a few friends and wouldn’t want to spoil the night by resuming to my old habits, if you get what I mean.” He said with a chilling coldness, one even might call sexy if it hadn’t belonged to the Uchiha. The man’s eyes widened in absolute fear as he took in just who he had disturbed. Stuttering over his own words, the man couldn’t find the coherency to respond. Sasuke kept his eyes fixed on the stranger’s. Just the stare alone had people begging for mercy. 

“I-I... s-sorry to have-“ Was all the stranger could get out before running off. 

As Sasuke watched him run off. He was forced to try to understand what the hell had just happened. Then suddenly he checked the time  when it read 1:00 a.m.  _Where the fuck had the time gone?_  He got up and walked towards Kakashi. He noticed he was the only one there. “The others called it a night. Naruto left after Hinata did and Sakura followed soon after,” Kakashi informed. “Then why are you here?” Sasuke bit out. “Waiting to see how that situation unfolded,” Kakashi smirked. Sasuke froze.  _Fuck he saw_. “Relax Sasuke I’m not gonna judge you. That’s not my place, all I want is for you to be happy. And if venturing out to different sexualities will help you find someone to settle with, then I couldn’t care less,” Kakashi replied. Sasuke didn’t respond. He had already dealt with enough perverts for one night. He saw Naruto had left his coat and with that got up to leave. Kakashi just observed Sasuke head out. He was sure that Sasuke’s visit would be a memorable one. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Naruto had noticed that Sasuke wasn’t around anymore after he said his goodbye to Hinata at the bar. He saw Sasuke enraptured in a conversation of his own, but by the way that man was staring as Sasuke... Naruto had just wanted to go up to the man and deck him straight in the jaw. He didn’t know where to begin. First of all Sasuke could very easily take care of any perverts he came across, but Naruto had strangely become possessive. Secondly the fact that a man was pursuing Sasuke had his head spinning. At first he thought he’d seen wrong, but the look in that man’s eyes had been unmistakable. Naruto had always had a problem with Sasuke getting pursued by women because he had been jealous of him. But this time seeing that it was a man, had him caught in a whole different ballpark. He knew what that stare was trying to convey and he growled at the memory.

Suddenly he heard the bell ring. He stood confused as he saw that it was Sakura at his door. 

“Uh, Hey Sakura? Wha-What are you doing here?”

“Can I come in? I know it’s late and you probably have stuff to do in the morning but I promise it’ll be quick.” 

Naruto started to worry. “Yeah. Sakura of course. Come in.” Naruto cringed at how messy his apartment was, he knew how much Sakura hated it.

Sakura walked in and spun on her heels to face Naruto with a steady stance. She eyed him for a second, and released a tired sigh. “Listen I know you and Sasuke have always had a very tense relationship for god knows what reason. But I can’t seem to get through either one of you when I try addressing it. Now that you guys are older I thought it might be different. But we are back to this downward spiral. Seriously what’s the deal?” 

Naruto was tempted to just act dumb to what she was referring to, but even he knew that Sakura wouldn’t back down this time. “Look I don’t know. Sasuke has always been hard to read. I’m a simple guy, Sasuke makes me want to rip my hair out sometimes. I don’t ever know what he wants.” 

Sakura had to process this for a second. She knew Naruto was lying, if anyone could understand the Uchiha, it was Naruto. And Naruto was far from simple. As she was studying mental health she was able to see the problem both her teammates had. Where Sasuke was a master of masking his feelings to the world, Naruto was a master at masking his feelings to his own self. This caused for a rocky relationship between the two. This was also what brought them together,  _their darkness_. They shared such a twisted side to them, that only they could understand. Naruto and Sasuke could rip each other bare and expose all their fears, insecurities and deepest desires, and not doubt that the other would never judge them. This is what connected them, _trust_. As much as Sakura wanted to reach them, she knew that what they shared could never be found with anyone else. Sakura had come to accept it, she only hoped Hinata had as well. 

She came to the conclusion that whatever was going on, Naruto had something he was keeping secret. “Look Sasuke is a pain, I get it, but at the same time, you’re no walk in the park either. So what ever happened between you two, had better be resolved in time for the wedding. Poor Hinata doesn’t need the stress.” Sakura could bet money that Hinata was involved in one way or another.

“I know. I know. Sasuke’s just been extra prissy lately. He doesn’t even want to come to my wedding. Can you believe that?”

Sakura’s gut twisted with suspicion. She had tried so hard to ignore the voice in her head, telling her that something was seriously wrong with Sasuke’s attachment to Naruto, but it became increasingly hard. “Look Sasuke’s a busy man and has a difficult time in emotional stressing environments. He probably isn’t ready to be in a place with so many people. Not after what happened, you know that. Sasuke... he tries, in his own way.” 

Naruto stood thinking for a moment. “I guess you’re right. I don’t know what got over me. He’s been nonstop busy with missions over the past three years. He came back at least. I’m gonna try and talk to the bastard,” Naruto offered her a smile in consolation. 

Sakura stood there trying to relax herself with the comment, but the voice in the back of her head was becoming increasingly harder to ignore. She didn’t want to dive into what any of this meant any further than she had. 

Suddenly they heard that the door rang.  _Sasuke_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this all leads to something. So if you're a little bored, sorry :/ either way have a great night/day.


	5. Just say you'll always be there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto can't seem to understand why they can't get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back with another chapter! i'm trying to get this fic going faster, so sorry it took me longer this time. Anyway enjoy!

  | 

Naruto could sense Sasuke’s chakra outside the door. Sakura and Naruto turned towards the sound. He didn’t know what to do, he was still drunk and now didn’t have Hinata to distract him from his thoughts. He needed to find a way to keep Sakura here long enough ‘till he passed out. He really didn’t want to do something he’d regret. 

“AH! That’s Sasuke! Wow just on time too. Hey you guys haven’t talked much since he’s been back right?” 

“Um, no I guess no-“

“Great! So what about I leave you guys to it?”

“Oh would Sasuke mind?”

“Pshhhh, Sasuke? Nah he’s been nonstop taking about the old days. Y’all should really catch up.” With that Naruto zipped to the door and swung it open. Sasuke’s eyes widened once he saw Naruto’s forced smile. 

“Sasuke! My brother from another mother! My bestie!” Naruto gripped Sasuke’s arm firm and pulled him in and slammed the door shut.

“You know Sakura right?”

“Idiot what’s gotten into you? Why are you acting weird?” Sasuke was eyeing him, he could tell Naruto was intoxicated.

“Weird? Anyways,  what was I trying to get at? Sakura! Right, you guys haven’t talked much since you’ve come back. Sakura please stay. And wow would you look at the time I need to hit the sack,” Naruto said while he had a hand gripping each of them by the shoulder. Sasuke was confused as to why he was being cornered at 2:00 a.m. 

Sakura was turning tomato red. She felt embarrassed. With that she hit Naruto upside the head. “Dumbass! What are you doing?” 

Naruto winced in pain, “Ah! Ow fuck, Sakura what did i do?” Naruto pouted. 

“Stop being a weirdo, what’s up with you?” Sakura was irritated to say the least.

“Nothing! Come on guys can’t a guy want his best friends to talk a bit?” 

“Tch, idiot. I’m not trying to deal with this right now I’m going to bed.” Sasuke then walked out and headed towards Naruto’s room. 

“Oh, yeah. Sasuke-kun is probably tired.” Sakura tried to hide her disappointment.

Naruto was internally screaming. He was still mortified about what he had done earlier and he wasn’t ready to face Sasuke. 

“What! Guys come on we need to catch up. For old times sake!” Naruto pleaded.

“We can catch up later, idiot. I’m not going to go along with whatever weird hysteria you’re going through.” Sasuke closed the door. 

Sakura looked at them both and was drained, she didn’t want to deal with whatever was going on at that moment. “Naruto I’m gonna get going, um today was...fun. Tell Sasuke I said good night.” With that Saura rushed out the door. If Naruto didn’t know any better he’d even say she was teary eyed.

_Shit_. Naruto realized Sasuke was probably still not even in bed yet. He was dreading the thought of going in there and having to face Sasuke. He cussed under his breath as he started to open the door.

It was almost as if the universe was laughing at him. He just so happened to open the door while Sasuke was stripping himself of his clothes. Sasuke turned to face Naruto. They shared an intense stare. Naruto was the first to snap out of it with a cough. “Sasuke. Um I’m gonna go brush my teeth. So um... I’ll be back.” With that Naruto slammed the door shut. He was mortified. How Sasuke looked so ethereal and royal as the moonlight hit his bare skin, he’d never know. Naruto was furious, he had never looked at Hinata that way. He was sure he seriously needed to get laid, obviously he was just sexually frustrated. Yeah, duh, that was obviously the case. Sasuke has always had this feminine beauty to him, even though he was very much a man. He had always looked,  _pretty_. Sasuke was the taller of the two, yes, but he just screamed majestic. 

Sasuke was annoyed ever since he got back. Naruto was acting as if Sasuke had something contagious. If Naruto was still mad about the wedding, he was gonna have to just deal with it. There was no way Sasuke’d stay for it. Naruto came back after a few minutes. Sasuke was already turned away from Naruto while laying in bed. He was trying his hardest to seem as if he was asleep. 

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He slowly crept back into bed. He made sure to quietly lift the blanket and tuck himself under. He wasn’t trying to wake Sasuke up. Once Naruto had his eyes closed for a few minutes trying to force himself asleep, he got frustrated. Naruto turned to face Sasuke’s back, and was stopped as he took a whiff of Sasuke’s hair. Sasuke had always naturally smelled good to Naruto, ever since he could remember. He noticed that Sasuke still faintly smelled of cinnamon from his earlier shower. Naruto didn’t noticed himself inching closer, he practically had his nose in Sasuke’s hair. He hadn’t even notice Sasuke’s form stiffen. He took a whiff of Sasuke’s intoxicating aroma. He’d blame it on the alcohol, but he was sobering up. 

Suddenly Naruto almost had a heart attack as Sasuke turned to face Naruto. Their faces were centimeters away. Naruto was suddenly bombarded with the pitch black that was Sasuke Uchiha. It didn’t even take a second later for Naruto to leap away as he clutched his heart. 

“Fuck! Sasuke, shit. You can’t just surprise like that, teme.” Naruto let out a exasperated sigh.

“What were you doing?”

A rush of panic set through all of Naruto’s body. “Wha-What do you mean? I was trying to sleep, what else?”

“I felt you smell me.”

“What! You’re crazy. Sasuke maybe you got a kick in the head way too many times, you really ought to get that checked out.”

“Idiot, I can tell when someone had their nose in my hair. Why were you smelling me?

“Listen I wasn’t smelling you. Okay. I turned around and got whacked with your hair,” Naruto growled out. He was turning a scarlet red.

“Hn. Idiot, shut up already and get back to bed.” Sasuke knew he was lying but he didn’t have the energy to pry Naruto about it.

Naruto awkwardly walked back and went under the covers. He tried to go back to sleep but it was painfully awkward. After a few minutes, he found himself drifting off to sleep. Sasuke turned to face Naruto as he slept. He observed Naruto’s relaxed face. It was quite shocking to see him in this state, since Naruto was such an expressive person. He noticed how impeccable Naruto’s skin looked. His skin was all around supple like a baby’s bottom. Sasuke knew his face was smooth and silky-like even for a man, but he had attained a few scars here and there throughout the years. Where as Naruto looked as if he had never heard of the word blemish. Sasuke without thinking grazed his fingers over Naruto’s cheekbone. He felt himself tingle all over from the intimate contact. Suddenly Naruto stirred in his sleep, and Sasuke held his breath.  Once Naruto settled back into his slumber, Sasuke let out a sigh. He really didn’t understand what this aching need in him was all about, but every time he was near the blonde it both got worse and soothed. There were times where things like this would make his chest swell up with indescribable emotions. But others where he’d notice how foreign it felt and he longed to make it his.  _This feeling_. The feeling of having Naruto by his side was filling and his heart felt in a way soothed from the ache his family left. He desired to be alongside Naruto all the time, but he just knew he could never ask him for such a thing, not after everything. He didn’t deserve Naruto’s forgiveness and he most certainly didn’t deserve his time. His eyes started to sting as he felt himself drown in all the emotions bombarding him. He never let himself step into such territory, but something about having Naruto so close made it hard to stop. He wanted to close the distance press their bodies flush together. Intoxicate himself in the overwhelming existence that was Uzumaki Naruto. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_"Sasuke...why? Why’d you do it?”_

_“I-I didn’t... I didn’t think I’d succeed.”_

_“You? You thought this was some sort of challenge? A trial, a hurdle to get over? Naruto’s life meant that little to you?”_

_“Sakura... I-I don’t.. I can’t. I wasn’t strong enough.”_

_“Seems as though this a joke. Seems as though you’re laughing at me. With Naruto dead, and by your hands at that, you mean to tell me you were too weak? Is this some joke you’re playing? Was Naruto some joke to you?”_

_Streams of tears started to fall from Sasuke’s eyes. “I-I didn’t... I’m so so so-“_

_“Sasuke, Naruto would never want to see you like this. He wanted you to be happy. If this is what... if this is what it took... then own up to it.”_

_He was coming short of breath, suffocating in his own guilt. His head pounding from grief. He could only think ‘Not Naruto. Anybody but him.’_

Sasuke felt someone grip him tight. His eyes snapped open. All Sasuke could register was the warmth on his side, and the intoxicating smell of cinnamon body wash.  _Naruto_. He was so close hovering Sasuke. His eyes filled with concern. Sasuke felt like he was drowning in the pools that were Naruto’s eyes. Then he felt how warm his cheeks were, eyeing his surrounding he noted that Naruto was cradling his face. He wanted to lean in and close the distance, but he heard Naruto’s worried calls and came back to reality.

“Sasuke? Say something teme!”

“Hn, you’re louder than usual.” It was then  that he felt the tears that were rolling down his face. Naruto gently brought his thumbs to brush his tears away. All Sasuke wanted to do at that moment was punch Naruto’s face away. He hated how intimate they were. It just made the ache in his chest worse.

“Sasuke you were yelling and crying. Please talk to me.”

Sasuke was mortified. He hadn’t expected to have a nightmare. Not in front of Naruto, he couldn’t let himself be seen in such a state. 

“It was nothing idiot, let go.” Sasuke lifted his hand ready to push Naruto’s face away. 

Naruto looked at him with pleading eyes, they were desperate as he gripped onto Sasuke’s wrist. “Sasuke please, I can’t... you know I can’t let it happen. Please don’t push me away.” 

Sasuke was filled with guilt and bitterness. Not only was this not his to keep, but he again never failed to hurt Naruto no matter what he did. He just kept hurting him. 

“I-I uh, I dreamt I had killed you.” Sasuke said not any louder than a faint whisper. Yet Naruto had caught it. He stilled for a second, he didn’t know what to say. Of all the things he thought that had set Sasuke off, this was not one of them. 

“I’m here. I’m here, Sasuke okay? I’d never let you go anywhere without my annoying ass following you,” Naruto said with a forced chuckle. 

Sasuke just stared in wonder. Why Naruto cared so much, he’d never know. But knowing he did made him feel much more fragile. He was on the verge of breaking and it was all Naruto’s fault. He hated it.

Sasuke was stunned as he felt his face brought closer to Naruto’s warm chest. He was ready to instinctively push away, but Naruto kept humming and he heard how Naruto’s heartbeat so rhythmically beat into his ear. That and the vibrations of his hums reassured him that Naruto was indeed alive and well. They laid back down to sleep and Sasuke drifted off as he felt Naruto’s fingers soothingly comb through his hair. This felt right, this is where he wanted to be. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Naruto could have sworn he heard someone cough. He was still too hungover to care. He soon was invaded by the day light that stung his eyes. 

 

“What a drag. I swear these guys are so bothersome.”

 

With that Naruto’s eyes snapped open.  _Shit_. His head started to pound in pain from last night. Naruto felt a heavy weight on his chest. He looked down so see Sasuke snuggle into his embrace. He looked almost cute, but it was then that Naruto remembered he had heard someone speak. Naruto’s head shot up, and suddenly saw Shikamaru and Ino in his room eyeing him skeptically. He sprang up not taking Sasuke into consideration. 

“Shikamaru! Ino! Um how’d you guys get in?”

“Tch idiot you woke me up,” Sasuke groaned.

“Uh you’re door was unlocked. You may be the strongest Shinobi out there, but that won’t stop someone from stealing your stuff,” Ino said with a hand on her hip.

“Oh, yeah. Shit Sakura must’ve not locked it when she left.” 

“Yeah. You want to explain what we just saw?”  Shikamaru added. 

“Hm? What? What’d you see?” Naruto tried playing dumb.

“I don’t know maybe the part where you and Sasuke were cuddle up together?” Ino pried.

“Uh... that? Oh um the bed was restricting. Is all. Yeah we were crowded and um...” Naruto could feel any excuse he had die out as he saw their disbelieving faces.

“Look we don’t have time for this Kakashi sent us here to retrieve Sasuke,” Shikamaru sighed. 

“Right! Yeah um yeah I’ll get Sasuke there ASAP! Don’t worry.” Naruto was desperately trying to avoid the situation of what had just happened. 

“Yeah. Okay I’ll see ya later then.” Shikamaru walked out with a sigh, he wasn’t in the mood for excuses. 

Ino stayed a second later as she eyed both of them with a knowing look. She was one of the many fangirls who tried to believe they had a chance with Sasuke, but after the war, things became very clear. 

“Mhm... yeah um Naruto, your  _fiancé_   has been trying to get ahold of you for an hour now. She wants to know when you’ll be available for ceremony rehearsal.” Ino was trying her hardest to contain her emotions with just a grit of her teeth. 

“Shit. I forgot, yeah don’t worry I’ll get back to her on that.” 

“Yeah. Okay, you’d better put on a shirt and pants, it’s a little chilly out side,” Ino sassily said as she made her way out the door while never breaking eye contact with Naruto. 

When she left, Naruto cursed himself out. Hinata had been telling him all week long how important this was. Though suddenly he felt someone’s cold hard stare drilling at the back of his head. Naruto turned around to see a foreign look in the Uchiha’s eyes. They were irritated, almost as if he had been deprived of his favorite toy, but it was gone in an instant with one of indifference. 

“I’m gonna take a shower.” With that Sasuke left for the bathroom.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Sasuke wasn’t just irritated, he was furious. The mention of Hinata once again left him bitter. He didn’t understand what authority he felt like he had over Naruto’s life, but whatever it was, it needed to go. This moment he shared with Naruto was too dangerous. Emotions were too naked and he was too vulnerable. He needed to make sure it never happened again. 

He showered and dressed himself. The last thing he wanted to do was face Naruto. He hated seeing his engagement ring and he hated even more when people thought Naruto belonged to someone else. 

As he stepped out he saw Naruto no where in sight. Of course, Naruto would never wait on him, not with his  _wife_ expecting him. 

Sasuke made his way to the Hokage’s office. He didn’t want to waste anytime, whatever that old pervert needed, he wanted to get it over with. 

“You summoned me Hokage-sama.” Sasuke being polite almost felt insulting to Kakashi. He knew better. 

“Yes, I wanted to discuss your further assignment with the missing nin back in Suna.” Once they finished, Sasuke stood to instantly head out.

“Sasuke. I know we haven’t gotten along, but can you please drop the act. Even if that means putting up with your insults every time we converse.”

“Kakashi, drop it. We have nothing  to talk about. What happened is in the past.” Sasuke just wanted to leave. 

“Look Sasuke I know I shouldn’t ask but it’s important. To Naruto at least. I need you to come to the wedding. Even for just a second. Stop by at least to congratulate him and then you can go.”

Sasuke grit his teeth, “look I don’t get what entitlement you have to be asking me of such a matter but I suggest you stop probing.” 

Kakashi sighed, he knew Sasuke was gonna be difficult. “Look I’ll give you anything you want Sasuke... just say hi to Naruto in the very least.” 

Sasuke stood there in consideration. He knew he should be there regardless, as the groom’s best friend. The thought just made his blood boil and he couldn’t bring himself to voluntarily go. But he knew he was in need for a request, he needed to get it and if stopping by to give Naruto a half-ass wave and then dip, then that’d be the price he had to pay. 

“Fine, but I need you to do something for me.”

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Naruto got to Hinata’s house in a rush. He had to stop to catch his breath at the door. He noticed someone coming to open it up for him. He instantly new it was Hinata.

“Naruto-kun? What are you doing?” Hinata was concerned at Naruto’s state.

“I-I, um... whew! Okay, I need a moment,” Naruto said in one breath. He squatted down to rest a bit, then sprang up, startling Hinata. 

“Okay I’m good now, sorry for not answering my phone. I was, um, asleep,” Naruto grimaced at the memory.

“Uh, it’s okay Naruto-kun I was just making sure you had time next week for the rehearsal,” She said with shy blush.

“Hinata of course! It’s our wedding, that’s important.”

“Y-Yeah, I know it’s just... with Sasuke-kun here, I um. I know how important it is, and I um didn’t know if you were going to be doing something with... you know, him,” Hinata tried say in forced smile.

Naruto was confused to say the least. Was everyone expecting him to go Sasuke crazy once he came back? Naruto had never noticed if he insinuated such a thing. It was unsettling to think his wife saw herself as second best. 

“Hinata, I’ll be there don’t worry.”

“Y-Yeah, I know. Don’t worry Naruto-kun.”

Naruto then got a call from Sasuke. He answered as fast as possible. “Yeah? ...um no of course. I’ll be there, yeah don’t worry. How about ten minutes? Ok.” With that Naruto hung up. “Hinata I’m sorry, it’s just Sasuke. He needs to talk right now. I’ll see you later tonight?”Naruto grimiced as Hinata just stared at him blankly, almost if deciding what expression she’d give. Like a robot almost, she suddenly gave Naruto a quick nod and small smile. “Of course Naruto-kun. I’ll see you later,” she quickly turned around and closed the door. Naruto was never great at reading her, there was always this small drift between them. He was convinced once they married, it would close. That whatever the problem was, it would resolve itself. 

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

As Sasuke waited for Naruto to arrive, he contemplated how he would bring this up. He was going to move out of Naruto’s apartment, but he knew Naruto would want a reason. He couldn’t tell him he hated how close they’ve gotten. He needed to make up an excuse. Naruto also needed to know that, unfortunately, Sasuke would be able to make it to the wedding. But no way in hell would he be best man. He was gonna avoid as much of the wedding as he could. 

Suddenly he was interrupted as he saw a man making his way toward him. He knew who it was, and felt his blood boil.  _Sai_. He always knew that he couldn’t tolerate his fake smiles ever since he saw them. He hated him, with every fiber of his being. His  _replacement_. The feeling only grew as he saw how genuine his smiles got every time he was close the Uzumaki. He knew what those sudden glances at the blonde were trying to convey. It irritated him to no end, the man didn’t know about personal space. Sai felt Naruto up all the time, and talked about him no less invasively. 

“Sasuke-kun I heard you came back to the village. Just in time for the wedding as well.” Sai gave him a mocking smile. If he knew, then he would never straight up say it in his face, that was for sure. Sasuke couldn’t help but pity Sai, he knew, oh how he knew the feeling. 

“What do you want?” Sasuke said with a cold glare.

“Nothing, I was only waiting for someone. And just so happen to see you. Lucky me.” Sai couldn’t bring himself to hate the Uchiha any more than he did. After everything he put Naruto through, he could never forgive him. Not that the Uchiha cared for it anyways, but he could tell the man before him was hurting no less. Oh how sweet it was to indulge in this reality. Naruto would be married, and neither could do anything. Sai never let himself dream of the possibility, he knew it would never amount to a thing. The Uchiha on the other hand, he had too much pride. That reassured Sai, neither would get what they wanted. 

“Then go back to doing that. I’m busy.”

“How’s Naruto? Is he doing well? I heard the wedding is being moved to the end of this month.”

Sasuke stilled once he heard that. Naruto never mentioned moving the wedding date closer. He hated how it stung. He wanted to wipe Sai of his smile. 

“I wouldn’t know I’m not the groom. Ask him yourself he’s on his way here.” With that Sasuke motioned Sai towards Naruto’s walking figure. 

Naruto caught Sai and Sasuke together, which made him uncomfortable. Ever since the stunt Konohamaru pulled years ago, he didn’t even want to think of them in such a state. Once he came closer to speaking range he greeted them both. He wasn’t sure how this would play out. “Sai, he dude what’s up?” 

“Nothing Naruto I was only waiting on a pal, but since I caught you here, I wanted to ask why the wedding was moved closer?” Sai had a smile plastered on his face. Almost like he it was aimed at Sasuke instead.

Naruto stilled he hated mentioning the wedding in front of Sasuke. It was weird, after their fight yesterday at least. “O-Oh um Hinata thought that we should. She wanted to get married earlier but we pushed it back, so now we’re moving closer. I guess, she wanted the guests all to be there. Scheduling and stuff.” Naruto dreaded having to explain it. He wasn’t sure why but this wedding was starting to give him a head ache. 

“Listen, I just wanted to say that I’m moving out and I’m gonna make it to the wedding. I’ll still be leaving early.” Sasuke’s patience ran short as he heard the conversation. He didn’t care anymore. If the idiot got his feelings hurt because he needed his space then he could take it up with someone else. 

Naruto’s head snapped towards Sasuke. “What! Sasuke you just got here. I know I’m a messy roommate but-“

“I’m moving out.” Sasuke have him a cold glare.

Naruto knew fighting him would be hopeless, yet it hurt nonetheless. Rejection from Sasuke always hurt. He wasn’t sure why.

They just glared at each other for a few more seconds, until Naruto noticed Sai left. He hated when their spats drove people away. 

“Fine. If that’s what you want. And wait? You’re coming to the wedding?” Naruto didn’t understand why he wasn’t more excited upon hearing this.

“Yes usuratonkachi. I’m not staying for long though.” Sasuke said with a cold stare.

Naruto hated how it felt like charity. Sasuke shouldn’t go if he didn’t want to, Naruto wasn’t a child.

“Look Sasuke if you have something against my marriage with Hinata just say so.” Naruto was irritated with this childish spat.

“Fine I think your wedding is stupid and you are desperate.” Sasuke glared. 

Naruto was stunned at how blunt Sasuke was. He could feel anger surging throughout his body. “Listen you emo bastard, I don’t need you there. I’m getting married, and while having the people that matter to me the most there would be preferable, I would love it if you stayed away. I don’t t need you ruining this for me.” Naruto always dreamt of being normal. He just wanted to fit in, he never could with as the jinchuriki, but now with Hinata as his future wife, maybe, just maybe he could blend in. Build a family even.

“Tch, figures. No one would ever tell you the truth. With everyone pathetically praising you, how would you ever know how sad you come off?” Sasuke was digging deep, he wanted Naruto to fight with him. He wanted Naruto to feel just as he felt. Even if it was selfish, maybe he hadn’t changed much after all. 

Sasuke wasn’t lying either and that’s what triggered Naruto. He clenched his fists to his side and felt his eyes sting. “You’re right, maybe I do come off as pathetic and desperate. I don’t care anymore, if this can make me happy, then I’m doing it. So fuck you Sasuke, I don’t need a critique from someone as selfish as you.” Naruto clenched his eyes shut and turned as he walked away.

Sasuke knew Naruto was right, he hated himself for being that way. He couldn’t help but self sabotage, he needed to stop. But he just couldn’t bring himself to hold back at this moment. Naruto was bringing out all the ugly within him, without even knowing. Now with them drifting apart, he didn’t know what that would bring. He needed Naruto, just like he needed him. Yet all that was going on was killing Sasuke and he needed to bring Naruto down with him. Naruto shinned life within Sasuke like no other,but also brought out an ugly possessive side to him that he couldn’t control. if only he could stop,

|    
---|---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was more angsty this chapter but i'm gonna try and speed up the fic and get it done under 10 chapter! anyways i hope you enojoyed!


	6. Now what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura has to slap some sense into Sasuke. Literally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooow Hey sorry for the wait. I just had a hectic schedule for February since I moved out of my house :( but now everything’s settled so I was able to update. :)) it’s not as long so sorry but I kinda wanted to focus on Sasuke and Sakura this time around :p

 

Naruto hadn’t spoken with Sasuke in a week and not for a lack of trying. He tried to corner the Uchiha several times, none of which were successful. Not knowing where Sasuke was staying at didn’t help the case either. He wanted to fix the problem, he knew it was stupid for them to be fighting, but he couldn’t help it. Sasuke never failed to insult him. Only this time he didn’t understand why Sasuke was so defensive. What was it about his wedding that set both of them off?

Ever since the ‘incident’ he’s been disgusted with himself. How could he have such crude fantasies about Sasuke. The man said they were brothers for crying out loud! Ever since last week he couldn’t help but dream of Sasuke at night. _And_ _with_ _the_ _wedding_ _in_ _a_ _week_ _as_ _well_. Fuck, he hated his life. Touching Hinata felt so wrong. Sasuke kept clogging up his thoughts. He thought once Sasuke was gone it would stop. Wrong. All that did was give him more privacy to jerk off to Sasuke’s perfect face. The bastard was torturing him without even knowing. God why was Sasuke straight? Naruto believed that he had gotten over these thoughts once he started dating Hinata. He was scared shitless when he got his first wet dream of a certain raven a couple years back. He thought it was a mishap. Maybe a way his mind related their bond to other things. Like a glitch. Then he read a couple books on sexuality and found out he was most likely bi. This terrified him, and ever since he’s avoided the topic. He had just mended his relationship with Sasuke, the last thing he needed was to risk what the had because of some stupid fantasies. Although he didn’t like any of the guys he saw, and he could give you a list of women he found attractive, everyone seemed to pale in comparison to the Uchiha. So when Hinata and him started dating, he was so infatuated that he could almost swear all doubts on his sexuality flew out the window. That is, until that one Wednesday night Sasuke decided to make a surprise visit.Now there he was, getting married to a woman who was head over heels in love with him. The heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, the woman many men drooled over. Yet all he could seem to desire was the brooding bastard. Why’d hehave to make life so hard for himself.

He was sure of one thing, that even if he and Sasuke could never be together the way he wanted, Naruto at least needed the Uchiha in his life. Naruto never understood it back when he was younger, this connection they shared. But now as an adult he could say confidently that he had fallen for the raven back when he was too young to comprehend. Now he was getting married and he’d have to put this behind him. Sasuke was always going to be essential in his life, but he needed to face reality. Sasuke would never love him the way Naruto loved him. Seeing Sasuke in a relationship would hurt like hell, but now with a wife he wouldn’t feel alone, at least he hoped so. Even if he knew it was selfish of him, he just needed a distraction. Hinata was worth so much more, he knew that, but he just couldn’t bring himself to break her heart.

~~~~~~~~

Sasuke was aching, he hated how vulnerable he felt now that he was alone. Naruto was to be married in a week and there was nothing he could do. Every time he’d see the blonde he’d try his best to avoid him. He could feel himself ready to lash out. He knew Naruto didn’t deserve it, but with all the pain that he’d experienced, it was inevitable. This entire wedding was tearing him apart. He just needed closure. He felt if he went and saw Naruto marry, that maybe this would put a seal to whatever he was feeling. That with the sight of Naruto finally bound to another, it would force him to move on, or so he hoped.

Sasuke heard his door knock. He walked over to the window to check who it was. _Sakura_.

He sighed as he opened his door. “Yes?”

“O-Oh Sasuke... um I was just around and thought that maybe I could just drop by and see how you’re doing.” She knew that they still had a lot to do if they were going to fix whatever relationship they had going for them, but she just needed to see him once in a while, even if it was overbearing.

“I’m good. How are you?” Sasuke had been reading up on a few books of proper socialization that Kakashi left him as a joke. Sasuke weirdly found himself detached from people’s interactions for a while now, and realized that he didn’t actually know how to communicate with others in a friendly manner.

“I’m doing good actually, the hospital hours haven’t been as rough lately. I actually wanted to talk with you about something though.”

“Um sure, come in.” He was trying his hardest not to revert back to his old tendencies of running people off. Although he thought it would be easier, he had caught his tongue last second way too many times to count.

“Listen, Sasuke... i know you and Naruto have been in a rough patch this past week. And I know you guys don’t like it when I interfere, but i truly think I could help you guys out if you’d just let me.” 

Sasuke couldn’t help but sigh at hearing this. He already hated even thinking of the matter, let alone speaking of it. “Look Sakura, Naruto and I have our own problems. This has nothing to do with you.”

“It does when you two idiots are involved. Look Sasuke, you and Naruto have the worst track record in history with arguments. Both of you refuse to communicate like regular human beings.”

“Sakura drop it. You can’t fix this.”

“Sasuke please I’m sure there is at least something I can do or say-“

“Sakura...”

“- I can even get Hinata to help communicate with Naruto and-“

“No you can’t bring Hinata into this because she’s the problem!”

Sakura felt her heart stop and a chill run up her spine. “W-What do you mean by that?”

“I’m in love with Naruto dammit! Is that what you want to hear? Can that get you to shut up?!” Sasuke instantly regretted it after his mind cleared from the burning rage and frustration. He had just bottled up everything for so long. It took him this week to understand that he had felt like this for so long. And now to top it off, the person he fell for was in love and marrying someone else. He knew it wasn’t anyone else’s fault but his own. He is to blame for feeling this way. How could he let himself be this way?

A silence ran over them. Sakura was gaping at him, she felt like she was in a nightmare. How could she have aloud it to come to this? She had always felt like there was a threat to her that derived from their relationship. In a twisted way that’s why she pushed Hinata so much on to Naruto. Sakura at that moment knew she would never get the affection she always desired from Sasuke.

“S-Sasuke... is... is this really how you feel?”

He considered just kicking her out and threatening her to never bring it up again. But he knew that it would resolve nothing. Sasuke was aching inside and if someone else could be there to tell him howpathetic he was, then he was willing to speak of it. He wanted Sakura to be repulsed and abandon him, that way he had no other choice but to accept that reality of it. Naruto would never be his.

“Sasuke why have you... when... how did this happen?” Sakura had so many questions running through her head at that very moment, but none would connect. Her head was beginning to ache.

“The joke of it is that it’s always been like this. I’ve been in love with Naruto for so long I can’t even remember when.”

At hearing this Sakura truly felt ache in her heart. She knew perfectly well how that felt. Now she faced the reality of the situation, how she and Sasuke weren’t all that different.

“Sasuke why have you... why haven’t you ever told Naruto about this?”

Sasuke let out a bitter laugh. “Why? So he could be repulsed by how his ‘best friend’ or ‘brother’ wants to hold his hand? Or run my fingers through his hair? So he could know how fucking pathetic I am? For him to just find me repulsive and for the only person who I can’t afford losing to shun me? Sakura I could never... I would never.”

“S-Sasuke...”

“What? Now that you now how fucking sick and twisted I am why don’t you leave? Now that you know that there really isn’t anything for you here why don’t you go? I can’t give you what you want so why don’t y-“

All of a sudden the sound of a strike rang through the room. Sasuke processed the sting he felt on the side of his face. Sakura had slapped him.

“I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to do that.”She quickly retracted her hand and gazed at her feet.

“No I get it. I’m foul. I would do it too if I were you.” Sasuke just wanted to be treated the way he imagined he deserved. What kind of sick bastard falls for another man?

“Shut up. I didn’t slap you because... of what you told me. I did it to shut you up.” Sakura felt a pang of anger surge through her. How Sasuke could ever think that lowly of her, she’d never know.

He was speechless. He had been so sure that Sakura would be the first to drop him after hearing this. “You-“

“Sasuke I... I could never hate you. This...this is just a lot to take in. Weirdly it’s not as surprising as it should be. I guess I should have seen it coming. The way you both look at each other... I should have never hoped.”

Sasuke’s head jerked towards Sakura at hearing this. What was she saying?

“What do you mean ‘both of us’?” Sasuke wasn’t trying to get his hopes up. He refused to assume anything at this moment. He was fully striped of all the defenses he had placed.

“Shit you two really are idiots? Fuck Sasuke Naruto wouldn’t do the shit he did for you, for just anyone y’know? Naruto went through hell to get you back. He... he rejected me.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened at hearing this. What was she saying? That she had tried to coerce Naruto with his feelings for her only to be shut down.

“And y’know what the kicker is? It’s the fact that it was you. It was you he had rejected me for. Listen Sasuke, if I were to be honest with you for once, since you were with me just now. I’m going to just say it, Naruto is ideally the man I would be with. He’s amazing and caring. Naruto is someone I should give my all to, but instead I chose you.”

This caused a sense of jealousy to run throughout Sasuke. He couldn’t stand the thought of Naruto and Sakura being together. He had always found Sakura a threat, back then he was too young to understand and now? He didn’t know how Naruto felt about Sakura. Was he just with Hinata as plan b? Was he still pining over Sakura? If he was he didn’t think he could handle it.

“Sasuke I could never be with Naruto knowing there could ever be a possibility of us being together. I... I selfishly pushed for Naruto’s relationship with Hinata. At the time I thought I was setting up a friend with the love of her life and securing a stable future for my teammate. Now I know that my intentions weren’t all so innocent. If there could be a way I get Naruto settled with someone else before any of my suspicions got too real I would take it. I’m truly am sorry.”

Sasuke was bitter at hearing this, but this didn’t matter in the long run. If Naruto didn’t see Sasuke as anything more than a friend what difference would him being married make? He just needed to know...

“Sakura do you think-“

“Yes. Yes Sasuke I do. I can’t bring myself to say it, but yes. If you want to do something about it, then I suggest you leave behind all your pride. Naruto is a wonderful man. You... you would be very blessed to be with him. And he needs you as well. Shit I don’t even think Hinata knows shit about him. Fuck! What did I even do?”

Sasuke just stared at the wall ahead of him with a blank face. He didn’t know where to go from here. Just having a slice of hope for their relationship caused him to wince in jealousy. What was he doing letting someone who barely y knew Naruto bound themselves to him? Sasuke knew he didn’t deserve to even dream of asking this if Naruto, but Sasuke had always been a selfish man.

He noticed after a while the stream of silent tears running down Sakura’s face. He knew he couldn’t comfort her, not now. He wasn’t in the position to dare do so. He knew she just needed time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed :p


	7. Breaking point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's wedding is closer than ever and yet all that consumes his thoughts is a certain Uchiha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! sorry it took me 2 weeks to update this fic, i was just very busy situating myself to my new place lol. Anyways this chapter has plenty of progression in my opinion. Also it is quite longer than the others. im guessing it will be self explanitory by the time you get to the end. Apart from all that I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**** BTW Kurama in this fic has lines in the bold italics****

 

 

Naruto had to convince Kiba three times to not carry out the bachelor party he had in mind. In the end it was pointless since he found himself in the pub with all of his buddies. It was enjoyable at the moment so he guessed that made up for the surprise. 

-

“Naruto, you’re gonna be a married man tomorrow! How about that? You really surprise me more and more everyday.” Kiba had been speaking in slurs all throughout that night at this point. So Naruto was impressed he coherently spoke. 

“No honestly we all knew this was coming, but it’s still a shock,” Shikamaru interjected.

“Why is this so surprising? I’ve been with Hinata for like eight months now.” Naruto was attempting to drink away the night. Everything else in his life was a mess. He was getting more anxious every day. He knew it wasn’t normal, but the idea of not going through with this marriage was just not fathomable. 

“I don’t think Shikamaru is surprised at the progression of your relationship Naruto. I think with what’s been going on recently you would have... I don’t know, delayed the wedding date again,” Choji interrupted.

“Ugh Not this again. Look Sasuke was being difficult. What else is new? C’mon I wouldn’t do that to Hinata.”

 Naruto feared he’d do so much worse. 

“Fuck Sasuke! That bitch is a pain in my ass. Who does he think he is coming back after...what, three years. You were running around lookin for him for like another four years. That’s bullshit. He’s ungrateful, all you do is give Naruto, and you get shit in return. Stop wasting your time with him. Look at us, we’re here for you. Fuck, Shikamaru is here, he’s always been here. And me! C’mon let him goooo. Hinata doesn’t need his brooding ass around either!” Kiba at this point could barely keep his eyes open for most of his rant.

Naruto felt hurt. Insecurities of his were brought out in Kiba’s words and it hit a sore spot. Of course Naruto knew they would never understand the complexity to which his and Sasuke’s relationship hit. The emotional connection they shared, at this point even he didn’t comprehend it either.

“Kiba shut up, you’re drunk. I don’t want to get into this with you guys. I’ve tried to explain it before and it was pointless.” Naruto took a swig of his drink. He was getting drunk as well, so keeping his temper in check was getting harder.

“No. I’m tired, I’m gonna speak my truth! Naruto he’s a shadow from the past of who you were! You’re attached to this ... this identity of which you grew out of. You’re... you’re Uzumaki Naruto, the village’s hero, our good friend. He has not been there for years! He’s on his own path, it doesn’t include you. He’s made that very clear, but we’re here to build you up! We will always be here.”

 Everyone went quiet. They knew that Naruto refused to talk about it in the past, and now with everyone drinking and getting emotional, it was bound to come up.

Naruto was gritting his teeth to hold back. “Kiba, I said. drop. It.” 

“Look all I’m sayi-“

“No you don’t get it. My past is who I am, I can never turn from that. All I went through... all I’ve done. Meeting Sasuke and Iruka saved me. Knowing I could see myself relate to someone, fuck that mattered, it meant so much, but none of you would ever understand. To go through such ache not knowing why it was you. That shit is something I found in Sasuke that I could connect with. It meant the world to me at the time. Iruka risking his life, meant I was someone worth saving. I couldn’t comprehend that. After being called a clown and doubted all those times. 

I would have ended up just like him if it wasn’t for Jiraiya and Iruka. I came back, because someone always reeled me back. Sasuke didn’t have that. I put that upon myself to do so. He was worth it, just like I was worth it. So let’s drop it about Sasuke. I’m okay with knowing that maybe no one will ever understand, but fuck! I need you guys to stop it with this bullshit.” Naruto was exasperated by the end of it. He was pissed, yet he felt guilty for it. He knew that his temper could never truly be expressed. No. Just like with Hinata, he had to be ‘Uzumaki Naruto, the village hero, their good friend’, and not just  _Naruto_. All of the ugly within...Nope. They expected something from him he just couldn’t give them.  

“Fuck I’m leaving. Night.” Naruto stood up and felt himself sober up a bit.

Shikamaru latched onto his wrist. “Naruto, Kiba is a stupid drunk. He doesn’t think things through. Look, we’re sorry we pried. It wasn’t our place. Let’s just continue having a good time.” 

Naruto turned back with a glare. He stopped as he saw the looks on his friend’s faces. They were hurt. Great just what he needed, not only does he have to make this miserable for himself, but for his.friends as well. This was exactly why he always put a filter on. No one truly wanted to see Naruto for the flawed man that laid underneath all the charisma. That wasn’t their hero, no, it was too much like the boy of the past they tried to erase. 

“I’ve got to go,” Naruto whispered as his gaze fell to the floor. Then as Naruto walked out he felt all their gazes on him. It burned. 

He needed to talk to someone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Sakura? What brings you here?”

“Ah, Hinata I was just wondering how you were. Since the wedding is tomorrow a-and I don’t know I was meaning to come and visit sooner. But you know how busy the hospital gets...”Sakura heard herself fumbled with her words. This wasn’t going to be a pleasant visit.

“Sakura, please come in it’s chilly outside.” Hinata giggled a bit at Sakura’s stuttering. She then took Sakura’s hand and led her inside.

“Wow! Is that your kimono? It looks gorgeous.” Sakura couldn’t help it; her eyes widened. She was always a romantic at heart. Seeing the wedding decorations scattered around the house made her heart ache, if only... 

“How have you been? Do want some tea? I was just making some.” Hinata gave her the warmest smile. Ever since getting together with Naruto, she had finally tore down the wall she’d built. Sakura was always nice to her, but she couldn’t ignore the threat she was to her relationship with Naruto. But now since she was marrying the man Sakura had helped her pair up with; she no longer doubted Sakura’s feelings. 

“Oh, yes I would love some. And I’ve been good. The hospital’s been less hectic the past week so that’s good.” Sakura laid her coat on the chair beside her and took a seat as Hinata made her way to the tea kettle. She saw how peaceful Hinata’s features were. So content.

“That’s great to hear. Since I’ve been getting things ready for tomorrow, I was a little tired these past few nights, but nothing I couldn’t handle.” She felt her cheeks heat up mentioning the wedding. Naruto would finally be her’s.

“Yeah about that, how are you feeling? It’s a big deal y’know: the future Hokage, Konaha’s hero’s finally tying the knot.” Sakura attempted to come off as playful as possible. She didn’t need complications for pushing Hinata’s boundaries. 

“It’s been good actually, a few bumps in the road here and there... but yes! All good things to come I hope.” Sakura could see through Hinata’s forced smile. She had a feeling she knew where this came form.

“So... Hinata. Y’know with Sasuke back in the village, that must be pretty exciting. Naruto finally being able to talk with him and all. He must be pretty stoked.” Sakura carefully observed as Hinata’s hand stilled for a second while pouring the tea.

“Uh... yes of course.” 

“Hinata, you can tell me how you really feel. It’s not like I owe Sasuke anything. Actually... I talked to him recently, and I think we really are just meant to be comrades.” It still hurt to talk about, but she was getting there. 

Sakura saw how Hinata’s eyes filled with fake pity. 

Hinata getting the man of her dreams, while Sakura had to let her’s go.

“Sakura...” Hinata came closer to embrace her in her arms.

“It’s fine Hinata. I should have seen this years ago. It was inevitable. Actually I’m a little appreciative. Now I can finally move on; I can focus more on my career and I don’t know I might even get a boyfriend soon.” Hinata’s face lit up at her optimism. 

“Yes! Any man would be lucky to have you. You’re gorgeous, strong and kind. Sasuke-kun never deserved you. He doesn’t deserve a lot of things he has...”

“This is about Naruto isn’t it?”

That seemed to finally tear down the facade. “I just don’t understand what he sees in him. He’s a terrible friend. That man tried to kill him! Why would he ever let that man walk free and right back into his life? Naruto-kun is just too good for the world. He’s too kind, and I love him for it, but... what’s so special about Sasuke-kun ?”

“Hinata. I don’t even understand the depth of their relationship and I’m their teammate. I don’t think Naruto’s stupid. He wouldn’t do something if it wasn’t for a reason. All I can say is that Sasuke-kun is very special to him. Since growing up alone and abandoned; Sasuke was someone he could relate to, and that meant a lot to him at the time.”

Hinata’s face filled with guilt. “I know... but Sasuke-kun and him have grown apart over the years. Not everything lasts forever. I was there as well... Naruto-kun means the world to me. I’ve always cared.” 

“Maybe admiring from the sidelines wasn’t enough. Naruto was suffering and no one told him he was anything different than what villagers made him believe. Not you nor I, for that matter. I was also at fault plenty in my youth. I fell into this twisted mindset that if I admired enough and was patient enough, it’d give me some sort of right. Like if I knew how much I went through for Sasuke, the universe just had to grant me some kind of reward for it: I was entitled. Sasuke was never mine and... Naruto isn’t your’s just because you’ve been wanting it as such for so long.” Sakura knew she was crossing the line. She indulged Hinata’s delusions too much. Sakura herself was caught in them as well; she had been no better. 

“Sakura... I think I need to get back to readying myself for tomorrow... if you’ll excuse me.” Her face was void of any expression. Sakura knew she pushed too far but she wasn’t concerned about the consequences anymore. 

“Yes. I need to get some rest as well. Congratulations again on your wedding.” With that she gathered her things and headed towards the door. 

Once Sakura was out, Hinata gripped tightly at her cup. Just as she had feared, Sakura was now coming after her Naruto-kun. Since Sasuke-kun wasn’t an option anymore.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

“Shit!” Naruto was getting impatient. He had been trying to think of where Sasuke could be staying at. He was wondering the streets of Konaha for almost an hour. Naruto needed to see him, even if it was just one last time. He knew the alcohol wasn’t letting him think clearly, but if he was getting married, he needed to get things off his chest. Surely telling him about it would help him move on. Surely.

‘Where the fuck are you?’ Suddenly he sensed a familiar chakra passing by not too far away. Naruto made sure to hide any trail of his own, just in case, and he began to follow it. 

It lead him to an apartment building in the heart of Konoha. Well then, now he needed to make sure the Bastard didn’t kick him out before he could say anything. 

-

Sasuke had been sipping on some cheap alcoholic drink he got in the near convenience store. Tonight sucked ass: Naruto was getting married tomorrow and to top it off the dumb blond didn’t want him there. Not that he cared.  Nope.

Truthfully the idea of finally giving up on any hope hurt, but to know Naruto didn’t even see his absence at the wedding as anything worth concern made it ache that much worse. Fuck Naruto. He didn’t mean anything to him anymore. He was going to be a married man. A husband...a father... He felt sick. Naruto happily married, with a wife popping out kids. Sasuke knew he was selfish to wish for anything other than Naruto’s happiness, but he was drunk and heartbroken dammit! He at least needed this time to sulk, not that anyone would ever know. No, not after that wreck of a conversation he had with Sakura a few days ago. That was pathetic enough.

Sasuke was startled at the steps he could hear coming toward his door. If this moron at the other end was trying to sneak up on him tonight, he was doing a terrible job. Sasuke could hear how uncoordinated the man was, it was getting painful to listen. Who was this idiot?

Then a sudden bang on his door followed with a jiggle to his door knob, cut Sasuke’s patience. This buffoon was probably some drunk thinking this was his apartment. Sasuke would probably be less tempted to chidori this man if he wasn’t sulking and drunk, but that wasn’t the case. So now he was going to have a full out brawl with whomever was at the other end. He had a lot of steam to blow off. 

Stomping his way to the entrance, he manhandled the door open. He caught a glimpse of the messy blond hair and groaned. Great just what he needed.

-

Naruto after twenty minutes was able to coordinate his movements enough to get to Sasuke’s door. He was surprisingly much less sober than he originally thought. 

_‘Cmon Kurama help me out!’_

**_‘No can do brat. If you want to mess up your relationship with that Uchiha kid do so yourself. I’m not contributing to this mess’_ **

_‘Fine! Watch me crack my skull open.’_

Luckily he got there, but as he reached for the door he face slammed onto the wood; he had tripped over his own feet. ** _‘So much for being stealthy’_**

Suddenly the door flew open and he caught sight of a very angry raven. Shit he could have sworn he covered up his chakra. All he could think to do was give a sleazy grin.

-

“Here” Sasuke plopped an ice bag onto Naruto’s head.

“Fuck! Sasuke would it hurt you to be a little more careful?” Naruto pouted as he settled down.

“You’re the idiot who got too drunk to walk properly.” Sasuke was already bitter, and seeing the blonde only intensified those feelings. 

“Look I need to talk with you. When I was at the pub with the guys I realized how strained our relationship has been.” 

“The pub? What were you doing there? You’re getting married tomorrow.” Sasuke couldn’t believe this idiot.

“It was like a bachelor party thing.” 

That hurt to hear more than Sasuke had thought.

It didn’t slip by Naruto how awkward the situation got. “Not like that Sasuke. I swear if I knew they were throwing it I would have made sure they’d invite you.”

This moron was even more dense than he could have imagined. Sasuke didn’t give a rat’s ass if the others didn’t like him enough to have invited him, he was hurt thinking it was Naruto who didn’t. 

“Tch, i wouldn’t have gone anyways. Having to put up with you sober is tiring enough.”

“Ass,” Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke got up and headed toward the kitchen.

“Where are you going?” 

“I’m getting a drink, I’m not drunk enough for this.” Sasuke let out a groan. He felt Naruto’s gaze on him as he poured. “You want one?”

“Nah I’m good. I need to be able to speak properly for the next ten minutes so...”

“Suit yourself.” He sat down across from Naruto afterwards. “So... What is it?”

“Look...ugh this is harder than I thought,” he dragged his hands over his face, “Okay listen I know ever since you came back we’ve been on bad terms...er, okay what I’m trying to say is that- I feel like I haven’t been communicating enough with you. This can be either of our faults, who knows, but we need to sort out whatever we have against each other. I may not show it all the time, but I care about this,” he emphasized as he motioned his hands back and forth between himself and Sasuke, “whatever it is at this point.”

Sasuke was taken aback he was prepared to listen Naruto lecture him on his temperament. “I’m not gonna come crawling back to Konoha just because you apologize. I heard enough of that through your letters.” 

“Ugh i get it- wait you’ve read my letters?”

“Hn, yeah I have... all of them.” Sasuke could feel his face start to warm up.

“Oh... sorry i just thought you hadn’t since you told Sakura you were too busy...” Naruto wasn’t sure what to add on. He felt his heart start to flutter.

“I am... but i like to read yours.” He wasn’t sure why he was admitting to this, it had to be the alcohol. 

“Oh.” Naruto needed to get it together. What was he even trying to say again? “Look you mean a lot to me. When you said you didn’t want to attend my wedding it hurt, like a lot.”

“I offered to go and you said you didn’t want me there.” Sasuke felt himself start to get heated. 

“That’s not what I said and you know it. I wanted you there...but if you’re gonna act like you’re only doing me a favor by doing so, then i don’t.” Naruto gripped his seat; he felt himself start to slip up.

“I WAS doing you the favor by doing so. You’re the one that got vexed when I said I wouldn’t be going.”

“Because you’re my best friend! Fuck Sasuke, I may not know exactly how a normal healthy friendship is supposed to be, but I’m pretty damn sure your best friend shouldn’t blow you off like that.” Naruto started to raise his voice. He really shouldn’t have drank before, but it was now or never. 

“What about us makes you think we’re best friends? What about our friendship could even insinuate that at this point?” Sasuke gave up on holding back. If Naruto wanted to talk, oh they were going to talk.

“Fuck off, you were the one who called me your closest friend!” He didn’t like where this conversation was going. If Sasuke planned to dismiss him like he was nothing, he’d break.

“I did but that’s not enough! We were kids, we were lonely, you have others now. People who probably know you better than I do! Why do you keep insisting on this friendship of our’s?! They’ve all said it; I’m not good enough for you!” Sasuke stood up and glared down at Naruto

Naruto quickly followed him and glared back. “Shut up! You always get like this. You feel threatened so you try to cut off whatever it is that’s making you feel uncomfortable, instead of solving it. I’m not letting you do that shit right now!” 

“Listen to yourself, why would you want me around if I’m so hard to deal with? You have a fiancé who kisses the ground you walk on and a whole village who thinks you’re their angel sent from heaven itself!”

“Why is it so hard for you to understand that it’s not the same! You and I have a connection, I feel it, and I know you feel it too. You mean a lot to me and it’s not without reason. You have always been there, and I could always be myself around you: the _real me_. I’ve always had to prove myself to someone just for them to even consider me human. But you...you never expected anything, and yet you gave your life up for me back at that bridge!” Naruto felt the unshed of tears gather up ready to spill at the edge of his eyes; It stung.

“I’m not a good man Naruto. You’re better off without me.” Sasuke felt so weak and hollow at that moment.

“Lies. You’re too good, you’re just fucked up, as am I. Stop letting what others say of you make up your identity. That’s something i had to learn, so shut the fuck up about being a bad person.” Naruto jabbed his finger to Sasuke’s chest.

“No one wants me here Naruto. I don’t even want to be in this wicked Village. It’s disgusting here, seeing everyone live their lives without an ounce of remorse. This village was never a place for me. It was never a home, this village was founded off the fear of my clan and what we would cause. This village was never here to welcome us, but domesticate us. I can’t stay here...” 

“Then Why are you still here?”

Sasuke felt like he got the wind knocked out of him. Did Naruto not want him here?

“You’ve made it clear that you hate it here and it’s been established that you thought I didn’t want you here for my wedding. So what’s holding you back? Why not just leave?” Naruto inched closer.

Sasuke could feel Naruto’s breath fan over his skin. The warmth.

“Answer me. Please,” Naruto whispered. He looked into the obsidian eyes. Sasuke looked breathtaking as the moonlight reflected off his skin. The man was illuminating from within.

Sasuke was trapped, he stood stunned as he saw how desperate those sapphires looked. Naruto felt so warm, if only he could just engulf himself selfishly into that heat...just once. 

“I think we both know why.” Sasuke could only bring himself to say so much. He feared his voice would crack otherwise.

Naruto slowly reached to Sasuke’s cheek with a trembling hand. Fingertips grazing the delicate skin; that belong to the man he longed for. It was as if all their baggage was stripped from their existence and only purity was left behind. Sasuke looked so undefiled. 

All Sasuke could think to do was lean into the touch. If this was all he would get, then he would indulge in it as much as he could.

Naruto burned at the sight. The coil in the pit of his stomach became unbearable. Is this what it felt to be in love? “Sasuke,” Naruto whispered without an ounce of guilt, “don’t hate me for this.”

Before Sasuke could comprehend as to why Naruto was apologizing; he felt the heat and pressure upon his lips. He saw Naruto’s eyes wired shut. 

Sasuke felt complete at that moment. He reacted rapidly, there was no way he would allow Naruto to re-evaluate his decision. He needed to act fast, no way was he letting this man go. 

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto’s neck and pressed harder. He could feel as their hardness grazed each other’s. Sasuke had never felt so turned on, he was going rabid. The thought of stripping Naruto of every article of clothing he had on was too tempting. He needed to taste the sun kissed skin; he felt himself salivate. How delicious the thought seemed. 

Naruto parted his lips the slightest bit and Sasuke didn’t waste the opportunity. He teased his tongue along the rim as a way to ask for permission. Naruto caught the tongue between his lips and sucked. Sasuke’s mind went blank and felt goosebumps trickle up his skin. They wasted no time in shoving each other’s tongues back and forth. It seemed so primal, raw and sloppy. It felt uncoordinated, but Sasuke guessed it had to do with the alcohol. 

Naruto massaged Sasuke’s shoulder blades as he began to nibble at his lower lip. Soon after, Naruto began to lovingly caress his hands down the sides of Sasuke’s back. Sasuke couldn’t help but let a moan escape his lips. As Sasuke’s head tilted back, exposing untainted flesh on his neck, Naruto took that as invitation enough. Eager to mark the flesh with love bites; insinuating his claim over the man, he sucked hard. The tinge of pleasure mixed with pain caused Sasuke to jolt his hips forward; creating a divine friction between their groins. Naruto gripped onto Sasuke’s ass with all his might. He never wanted to let this man go. It was just too good.

As Sasuke felt himself become engulfed with all of Naruto’s heat, he couldn’t help but smirk; though that quickly vanished as he moaned once more. The feeling of the cold wetness left on his neck from where Naruto had licked a trail, only made the hardness of his cock that much more torturous.

“Fuck you taste so good,” Naruto purred with a gruff voice, “keeping moaning like that and I won’t be able to hold back.”

“Hn, seems as though you’re scared.”

“Scared? Far from it baby.” Naruto smirked at Sasuke’s stunned expression. It didn’t go unnoticed by Naruto how Sasuke’s cock jolted at the name.

He went back to nibbling at Sasuke’s jaw while kneading at his ass cheeks. Sasuke needed to show some dominance back. While he relished in the overwhelming attention poured onto him, he wanted to show Naruto he was his equal, even in foreplay. With that he pushed Naruto back onto the couch and instantly climbed onto his lap and feverishly grinded their crotches. Throughout the action neither could prevent their groans from escaping.

“Shit, I want to pound your ass so bad, ngh,” Naruto moaned out. He gripped Sasuke’s hips to the point of bruising. He subconsciously made it a goal of his to mark Sasuke in every possible way. 

“Shut up usuratonkachi,” Sasuke failed to sound condescending with the moan that escaped his lips. He could see Naruto’s smug face and as much as he knew he should hate it, the expression only made him crave the man more. 

Naruto was determined to make Sasuke writher at his feet; he rubbed his palm over the man’s clothed cock. It was a tease for them both. Naruto was a masochist, what could he say. 

Tired with the positions, Naruto flipped them over. Sasuke was too far gone to care, all he could think about was what Naruto’s girth felt like sliding between his cheeks. Naruto wasted no time before latching his hands onto Sasuke’s waste band, he wanted them off. Sasuke suddenly felt the coldness of the room on his thighs. He looked down so see his pants thrown across the room. This made his cock jolt once more. He never imagined that being manhandled would be such a turn on. 

“Sasuke...” Naruto sounded husky and it only stirred Sasuke’s longing. He needed some friction or he would collapse. Suddenly he felt Naruto’s breath along his inner thigh and all he could do was moan.

“Naruto do something!” That was all Naruto needed for him to get back to work. He practically tore off Sasuke’s briefs. He could have sworn he heard a whimper escape from those deliciously bruised lips that belonged to the raven. Naruto came face to face with the painfully crimson cock, the erection was leaking more and more. Naruto trailed teasing kisses and licks from Sasuke’s knee all the way next to the dripping hardness. The breath Sasuke felt on his groin only worsened his condition.

“Naruto! Fuck I don’t have time for this, do something, I’m going insane.” Sasuke was practically whining. Naruto’s eyes suddenly turned feral, it would have worried the Uchiha, but all he wanted was to be ravished by this man. 

Naruto took Sasuke’s cock into his hand and started pumping it while he sucked harshly onto one of his balls. He lapped feverishly back and forth with his tongue into every crevice he could get to. Naruto drowned in Sasuke’s expressions of pleasure. His eyes wired shut as he huffed through his mouth in an attempt not to lose all sanity. 

“You taste so fucking divine, I want to hear your moans though. So please don’t hold back Sasuke, or I’ll stop.”

“You wouldn’t fucking dare,” Sasuke growled back.

All Naruto did was chuckle and proceed back to slobbering all over the Uchiha’s manhood. Sasuke yelped as he felt the blond’s tongue trail from the base of his cock all the way up to the head. Naruto probed at the slit and lapped up and down the length. Sasuke was in no way small; his cock was pleasantly lengthy. So the thought of deep throating the man elicited an excitement that was indescribable. He wanted his throat to be rubbed raw from the raven’s flesh and his jaw to ache from doing so, much too long. Suddenly he found himself engulfing all of Sasuke’s cock until it hit the back of his throat.

“Yesss,” Sasuke hissed, he began curse underneath his breath not a moment after. It was all too good. Naruto selfishly bobbed his head on the man’s cock engulfing him completely each time. He never stopped persisting with the torturous suction of his mouth. Sasuke felt his orgasm begin to creep up. He was so close, the thought of filling Naruto’s mouth with his cum only prided him on. “I’m gonna come.” Sasuke’s face was twisted into pleasure and the sweat underneath his bangs began to increase. 

Naruto just went fast and sucked even harder. Sasuke began thrusting into his mouth and this elicited a moan from the blond that only helped Sasuke come over the edge. The vibrations were the final straw and there was no stopping the gush of cum that began to burst out into his lover’s mouth. Naruto made sure to swallow every last drop of it and as he pulled back he licked up any remaining cum that trailed down Sasuke’s length and finally parted with a kiss to the tip.

Sasuke felt limp. The orgasm had been overwhelming, he needed a second. 

“You look So relaxed from being sucked off. If this was all it took to get that stick out of your ass then I would have done it much sooner,” Naruto teased as he began caressing Sasuke’s thighs.

“Mmm, i can think something other than a stick to shove up my ass at this moment.” Sasuke didn’t know where that came from, but he didn’t regret it. The reaction it received was well worth it. Naruto’s eyes widened in shock but soon was replaced with a smirk, that like one of a feral animal. 

Sasuke almost yelped as he was suddenly lifted and carried by Naruto. He was holding Sasuke by his bare ass, and all Sasuke could think to do was wrap his legs around Naruto’s waist. Naruto carried him all the way to his bed and dropped him there. With his body sprawled out half naked he felt exposed. Though it wasn’t one of vulnerability, sure this was a very intimate session between the two,  but rather he felt as though he was a platter on display for someone to ravish out of hunger.

“You look so breathtaking, I can’t wait to tear you apart.” Naruto licked his lips at the sight. Sasuke’s cock began to harden again.

Naruto gripped harshly at the underside of Sasuke’s thighs and yanked him towards the edge of the bed where he stayed standing. Naruto reached down to grip at Sasuke’s hair and pulled his face toward his own; he then licked Sasuke’s lips back and forth.

“Sasuke, ngh... before we do this I have to tell you something.”

Shit, what could it be? Sasuke just wanted to enjoy the night. Finally he had the blond all to himself.

“I-I’m ...a virgin.” Sasuke thought he heard wrong, Naruto a virgin? He was inexperienced and was making him writher on command? He didn’t want to know what would happen if Naruto hadn’t been. That thought alone sent shivers down his spine.

“I thought you and Hinata...” 

Naruto cringed at the thought of his fiancé, he wasn’t trying to diminish all the heated foreplay. “No. Hinata and i, we never went all the way.” Naruto quickly wanted to change the subject, luckily it seemed that Sasuke wanted to as well. 

“It’s okay, I’m not too experienced in this area either, let’s just do what feels right.” Sasuke’s comforting tone soothed Naruto’s rising anxiety. He didn’t want to be a bad lover. With Sasuke naturally being good at everything, being subpar just wasn’t an option for him.

“Fuck i think I’m going to cum any minute now.” Naruto was keeping still, so that he wouldn’t rut himself to an orgasm. 

“That would be a little disappointing, since I want you to cum in me.” Sasuke was trying his best to bring Naruto over the edge. All through the past ten minutes Naruto had been making it torturous for him, now he wanted to do the same. 

“Fuck Sasuke if you keep talking like that I might break you in half.” Naruto resorted to gritting his teeth, he needed to stay in control long enough to make it last longer than three minutes.

Suddenly both of them began to race one another on who could undress the fastest. Sasuke only had his shirt on so it was easier for him. While Naruto was stumbling over his feet as he tried to kick off his trousers. Quickly he went onto pulling his shirt over his torso; in the middle of it he made the mistake of taking a peek at Sasuke’s fully naked form. Naruto felt his throat restrict at the sight. This man really was  _perfect_. 

“Fuck, ngh,” Naruto tossed his shirt onto the floor and began to palm himself, “how do you look so fucking sexy.” Naruto had never felt this horny in his life. While he did mess around with Hinata in the past, that didn’t come close to what he was feeling at this moment. They would always stop before things got too heated, but Naruto never minded the tease. Now though, there was no one stopping him from ravishing the raven before him. He would go insane, he needed the Uchiha flushed against him instantly. 

Sasuke looked like sex itself. The man seemed to be able to ooze out lust and anybody around fell victim. Naruto knew the man had plenty of admirers as it was, he couldn’t even fathom what it would be like if the Uchiha was presented before others in this state. The raven was staring at him with hooded eyes, seemingly ready to pounce at Naruto at any moment. To think that such a beauty craved for his touches, it seemed unreal: a fantasy. 

Sasuke was doing no better. Even in the night Naruto shined bright. His messy hair and rugged face only enticed him more. The blond before him seemed so sturdy and firm. His features much more prominent from the sweat that covered his skin, the moonlight glistening off the blond’s skin defined his muscles and it drove him crazy. The thought of Naruto tossing him around and having his way with him only stirred his want more. Naruto’s skin contrasted beautifully against his own and that thought alone almost had him purring.

Naruto never left eye contact with the raven as he inched his hands further down south and tugged onto the waist band of his briefs. He pulled them off and his hardened member sprang out with the precum dripping from the tip. 

“If you don’t do something in the next minute I’m never forgiving you.” Sasuke knew he sounded a mess, but he fully meant what he said. It seemed that Naruto knew as well. The blond climbed on top of the raven and gripped the man’s hand above his head. Sasuke instantly wrapped his legs around Naruto’s waist. They both wasted no time before grinding their bare cocks against each other; the pre cum dripping off both of their members provided some lubricant. The sound of their mouths smacking together as they sloppily shoved each other’s tongues down the other’s throat, only put them on edge even more. 

“I want you in me,” Sasuke almost whined out, but he was able to stabilize his voice last minute. Naruto flipped Sasuke face down and gripped at the man’s hips. He pulled the man’s ass up in the air and gripped at the flesh on his ass. 

Sasuke didn’t register when his hole began to stretch, but when he caught on the sensation was electric. He began to mewl as he felt a wet muscle lap over his sensitive puckered flesh. Naruto plunged his tongue as deep as he could. Lapping and sucking Sasuke’s rim for a good few minutes.

“God you taste so delicious,” Naruto growled out. The breath hitting Sasuke’s wet skin and caused goosebumps to crawl up his spine.

Sasuke couldn’t help the moan that came out, he was leaking so much; he was on the brink of an orgasm. 

Naruto quickly retracted his tongue and replaced it with a finger. In the midst of his research of sexuality, he got caught up in reading about different forms of sex. Anal had been the one that attracted his attention the most, he didn’t know that was even an option until that point. 

“Sasuke I’m going to stretch you out first. It might be uncomfortable at first, but I’ll try and make it as enjoyable as possible.” Naruto didn’t wait for an answer since he could see Sasuke wasn’t in the state of mind to reply. He kept massaging Sasuke’s  rim as he plunged one more finger inside. The stretch’s pain was replaced by a jolt of overwhelming pleasure.

“Fuck! Mnnn ngh, i don’t know what you just did but don’t stop.” Sasuke’s eyes rolled back as Naruto kept fucking him on his fingers. Naruto had a total of three fingers massaging Sasuke’s prostate as he licked at his perineum and sucked lightly on Sasuke’s scrotum. Sasuke’s whole body was trembling in resistance to coming. He didn’t want to finish now, so he bit his lower lip until he drew blood. 

Naruto retracted his fingers and panted as he saw how red and hardened Sasuke’s cock was from his past actions. This caused his own groin to jolt. 

“Sasuke i don’t want to hurt you, I could just finish you here.” 

“Don’t you dare, I didn’t wait through all of that just for you to back out now.” Sasuke knew he was coming off a little too aggressive, but he had been anticipating to be filled with Naruto’s member for a whole twenty minutes now. 

“Trust me i don’t want to stop either, but I need to lubricate you so I don’t hurt you. I don’t think either one of us as lube so...” 

“Use the olive oil I have by the counter. It’s safe and it’s a good substitute,” Sasuke commanded, “Hurry up!” 

Naruto wasted no time as he ran to the kitchen counter and found the oil. He came back with his palm filled with it and lathered it all over his cock. The sight only made Sasuke hornier. 

Sasuke began to sway his ass back and forth to entice the blond so he would escalate things faster. It worked since Naruto climbed back to bed not a second later. He gripped onto Sasuke’s hips and aligned the raven’s hole with his cock. Sasuke gripped the sheets below as he felt his hole stretch to accommodate the blond’s girth. 

“Fuccck,” Sasuke let out a dragged moan. It was painful but in the most delicious way. Naruto took his time pushing all the way in. The tightness of Sasuke’s rectum made it almost painful. His cock was completely engulfed into the delicious heat and it took him everything not to immediately start thrusting. 

Once Sasuke felt that Naruto had bottomed out, he was able to let out a breath he was holding in. He kept his breathing as steady as possible in order to situate himself to the foreign feeling. He felt so full, he didn’t want to break the feeling, but he could tell Naruto was beginning to get impatient as he gripped at his hips even tighter. 

“Okay you can move.” Naruto didn’t think twice before pulling out midway and slamming in again. They both groaned at the feeling. Naruto couldn’t think straight anymore, slamming into the tight heat was all he could think about. 

“Naruto...” Sasuke realized how silent it was for a second and was curious to why Naruto had stopped. Though that’s all he could say before he was slammed back onto the rock hard cock. He screamed in ecstasy. 

Naruto pulled out all the way and slammed back in, relentlessly. He plunged back in over and over again not thinking. Sasuke melted, he was so hot at that moment and the itch he felt within was beginning to be soothed with Naruto’s unforgiving pounding.  

“Fuck Sasuke I’m gonna cum.” Sasuke didn’t even process Naruto’s words, all he could do was moan. Naruto pulled out of the abused twitching hole and ran his finger over it. Sasuke was whimpering, he wanted to be filled again. Naruto flipped Sasuke onto to his back and separated his legs as far as possible to continue fucking Sasuke raw. Their chests were flush against each other as Naruto aligned his cock to Sasuke’s hole and plunged back in. Naruto bit his lip to control himself. Sasuke wrapped his legs tightly around Naruto and dug his nails into his back. Naruto pulled out half way and rapidly plunged back in repeatedly. They were both at the brink of an orgasm and Naruto wanted to make sure Sasuke came before he did. The feeling of Sasuke’s cock rubbing against the blond’s stomach stimulated him while his prostate was repeatedly grazed against. Naruto made sure to aim for his lover’s sweet spot over and over again. Sasuke kept huffing his breath in between the crevice of Naruto’s neck, he wasn’t going to last much longer and the thought of being filled with Naruto’s fluids had him thrashing his head back. Naruto took the opportunity to suck at the raven’s sensitive neck. The sensation of being stimulated in all three places brought Sasuke to his breaking point and he came with so much force it felt like a rupture. The growl that came out of Naruto’s mouth was muffled down by Sasuke’s scream. Naruto’s mind short circuited as he felt Sasuke’s tight hole clench down and the sticky wetness between their chests paired with the sound of the squelch from fucking the raven, did it for him. He came with all his might and immediately felt drained. He needed to find strength to hold himself up so he wouldn’t crush the man below him.

Sasuke reveled in the feeling of his insides being drenched with cum. As soon as Naruto pulled out he felt empty, but immediately was overtaken with the sensation of the leaking cum. 

Naruto sat there looking down at Sasuke’s flushed face and parted legs. The stickiness of his lover’s thighs and chest registered something within him. Naruto quickly got up to retrieve a wet piece of cloth to clean the raven with. 

Sasuke’s mind was hazy and the blurriness took a while to fade away. He felt so tired, he could use a nap. 

“Sasuke don’t worry I’ll let you sleep, I’m just taking off the sheets, they’re dirty,” Naruto lovingly whispered. Once he disposed of the material, he retrieved a clean one. The coolness of the sheet draped over Sasuke’s skin made it much more comfortable to sleep. Naruto laid back next to the raven, he had such a relaxed expression it seemed almost foreign. Sasuke subconsciously snuggled up to Naruto’s warm chest and sighed contently. Naruto placed a kiss to the top of his head and closed his arms around the raven. This night would forever change them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? i would love some feedback! This chapter was a little out of my comfort zone by the end of it, but i wanted to see how it would go. it took me longer to finish because i wasn't satisfied by the chapter and i would rewrite it all over again, sorry. Overall i just wanted to thank you if you are still reading and i hope to keep satisfying my readers <3


	8. As long as we’re together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has to face the consequences of his actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done with this chapter! i got writer's block mid way thru soooooo,....... Anywho enjoy!

Naruto blinked his eyes open a few times before the blur cleared out. He checked the time on the night stand and it read 7:40 a.m. He knew he had to leave in an hour to get ready for the wedding, since Shikamaru and Konohamaru were waiting for him at Iruka’s apartment. Just thinking about it made his head hurt. 

When he looked down to see Sasuke peacefully asleep against his chest, his heart thumped louder. The man looked good even with morning bed head. Naruto caressed his lover’s naked back, and the action seemed to stir the raven awake. 

Sasuke stretched his arm out and opened his eyes to see Naruto with his head tilted back, eyes closed and a small smile adorning his face. Then the sensation of the man’s hand barely grazing up and down his sides made Sasuke’s heart flutter. 

“Hey.” 

Naruto opened an eye as if he was skeptically observing the man below. “Hi,” Naruto said with a gruff voice. Sasuke hadn’t imagined how sexy Naruto could be in the morning. 

“When did you wake up?” Sasuke was trying to sound as unbothered as possible but really he was panicking. Would Naruto play off last night’s activities as a mistake due to the alcohol? Would he be disgusted that he had sex with a man? Was he trying to be nice to lessen the blow on Sasuke when explained to him how he was still in love with his fiancé instead?

“Actually not too long ago.” Naruto leaned down to kiss Sasuke on the cheek. While he savored the gesture, he was rather confused as to where they stood. Was this just a one time thing? An experiment? He didn’t know and Naruto wasn’t predictable enough to assume. 

“So... are we going to talk about what we did last night?” Sasuke didn’t have time to skid around the situation. 

Naruto’s smile faded and he brought a hand over his eyes and groaned. He didn’t regret anything he had done, but the stress that came with the after math was a little bit of a mood killer. “Sasuke-“ Naruto whispered with some hesitance.

“I get it,” Sasuke felt his heart break, “This isn’t normal and I understand that you probably don’t feel as I do.” Sasuke wasn’t going to keep this to himself, he had done that for far too long. “I can’t give you a child and I’m no saint... I’m in love with you and have been for years, but I won’t hold it against you if you decide to leave it as it is. Marrying Hinata is something I know you want to do and that’s what the whole village wants as well.” Sasuke didn’t know what he had been expecting. Naruto had fallen in love with a woman like Hinata. She and Sasuke couldn’t be more polar opposites than they already were. Sasuke was aware of how pathetic he was coming across, but he didn’t care if it made Naruto uncomfortable anymore. Sasuke had been ripped of his dignity and he wasn’t going to hold back. Naruto just had to accept the situation for what it was.

“Hey, Hey, I’m not marrying Hinata,” Naruto rushed out. He looked at Sasuke like he had gone crazy. 

“What?” Sasuke’s voice came out small; he hated it.

“I’m not marrying Hinata. Not after what just happened. It wouldn’t be fair to anyone if I did that,” Naruto smiled,” Sasuke I’m not in love with Hinata, I know that now. What we did... that was incredible. This whole ‘children and village’ bullshit that’s ... well that’s irrelevant to me as long as I can have you by my side.” 

“So what you’re saying is...”

“Sasuke, I’m in love with you.” Naruto said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which in hind sight, it was, but Sasuke hadn’t ever been that hopeful. 

Sasuke in the heat of things smashed their lips together. They parted after a minute of an intensely fragile display of affection. 

“Your breath stinks,” Sasuke chuckled out.

“Well, morning breath mixed with the alcoholic after taste really isn’t ideal, but hopefully you’ll make an exception.” Naruto gently stroked Sasuke’s face. They shared a fond stare for a little while, neither wanting to break the trance. 

“So... what are you gonna do?” Sasuke asked reluctantly. 

Naruto’s face dropped. “Fuck, I guess I’m gonna have to break it off.” At this point he was in dire need for a long steamy shower; he needed something to help him wake up. 

“Hey it’ll be okay, I’m here for you no matter what.” Sasuke couldn’t meet Naruto’s eyes as the words left his mouth. 

Naruto just looked at him with widened eyes. He cleared his throat, “Sasuke, thank you. I swear once this is all over, it’ll just be us.” They both shared a sweet silence and Naruto brought his hand up to Sasuke’s face as he cupped it, marveling at the man’s beauty. He was so in love. 

Sasuke took Naruto’s hand and kissed the palm. They both shared an intensely erotic gaze; Naruto’s breathing got quicker and Sasuke brought the fingers to his mouth as he sucked. Naruto’s breath caught in his throat, seeing this side of the raven was a blessing. 

Sasuke released them with a pop and went to straddle the blond’s thighs; sitting on Naruto’s cock covered with a thin sheet. Sasuke then made sure to tease the blonde by grinding the cock between his cheeks. 

Naruto was going insane, he gripped harder at the raven’s ass. Sasuke leaned down to kiss and suck on the blond’s earlobe. This made the other jerk at the sensation. Naruto then pushed Sasuke’s shoulders back to get a full view of the his chest, to only then latch onto one of the hard nipples to lick and suck. Sasuke threw his head back and moaned at the gesture. 

Quickly he parted from the blond and moved down to his crotch. 

“Hey, let me help you take your mind off things for a little bit,” Sasuke whispered as seductively as he could. At this point Naruto didn’t care about what he did, he just needed the raven to touch him.

 

Sasuke lifted the thin sheet covering Naruto’s dick.Naruto was gripping the sheets intensely just to not blow his load right there. Sasuke’s breath on his cock sent a rush of blood flooding to his manhood, he had fantasized about this very situation for years. All Naruto could do was groan in anticipation. Sasuke took Naruto’s impatience as encouragement. The blond was quite thicker than himself, so the sight did intimidate him. Unlike the blonde, Sasuke hadn’t gotten rid of his gag reflex, so the worry of being underwhelming was present.

“Fuck Sasuke you don’t know what you do to me,” Naruto moaned out as the raven stroked his length slowly.

“Hn, you don’t make it hard to guess.” Sasuke smirked. Naruto found it incredibly sexy, but he would never tell the other that.

“Shut up,” Naruto growled.

Sasuke’s face and tone was smug, “if you say so.” Then Sasuke took the blonde in as deep as he could. 

Naruto threw his head back to prevent from thrusting up. He gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white. Sasuke had such power over him; it was ridiculous. 

Sasuke kept swallowing Naruto’s cock to take him deeper, to then pull back with an intense suction. The raven gripped onto the smooth tan thigh; he wanted to hear the blonde lose it.

Naruto didn’t hold back any noises that escaped his lips; he knew the raven wouldn’t ever let him live it down. Sasuke kept sucking the head and lapping up and down Naruto’s length until he could tell the other was on the verge of an orgasm. Sasuke took the cock into his hand and stroked it fast with an intense grip as he took Naruto’s balls into his mouth. He was acting on instinct, whatever he thought would make the other jolt in pleasure, he did. 

“Fuu...ck, Sas I’m gonna cum.” Naruto was all moans at this point. So Sasuke Immediately licked up Naruto’s length while following the vein on the underside of his cock, and swallowed him whole with an unforgiving intensity. That was it for Naruto, he shuddered as he came full force. He gripped harshly onto Sasuke’s hair, causing the raven to moan. Sasuke was a mess, his spit was everywhere, to only then mix with the overwhelming amount of cum he tried to swallow. 

Naruto’s mind was fuzzy, but seeing Sasuke lift his head with cum on his lips made Naruto snap back into reality; the sight was just too tempting. Naruto gripped Sasuke’s hair harshly as he pulled him in for a ferocious kiss.  It was sloppy and full of tongue. Tasting himself on his lover’s lips was weirdly enticing. 

After they stopped to catch their breaths for a bit, Sasuke smirked at Naruto. “So that’s one more thing I’m better than you at.”

Naruto shot back a glare, “As if, next time I get my hands on you, we’ll see what you have to say then.” Naruto and Sasuke always had to make everything a competition; that’s what made it addicting.

“You better get out of here. You need to settle a few things before then.” Sasuke tried his best to hide his disappointment. He didn’t want to let the other go. His body called for the other’s; if he could have it his way they’d be going at it all day. 

“Yeah, I should get going. Don’t worry Sasuke. Okay? Now that I have you all to myself I’m not letting you go, I promise.” With that they shared a chaste kiss. Naruto gathered all his things and headed out the door. Sasuke ached seeing him head out, but soon enough they’d be back together. Naruto promised

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Naruto!” Iruka was fuming. Naruto didn’t need this right now, but what was he expecting?

“You’re thirty minutes late! Lady Hinata doesn’t need her groom throwing things off balance. You need to be a more considerate husband for the future. I had to cover for you when she asked where you were. Luckily she’s busy getting ready. Where have you been?” Iruka could never rest when it came to Naruto. His love for his former student was endless, but sometimes he wanted to smack some sense into that boy. 

“Sorry Iruka, I got caught up in...something complicated.” Naruto didn’t meet his gaze, he felt ashamed. Naruto would have to be the one to break the heart of such a sweet person. She loved him so much and he didn’t want to see her upset, but inevitably he would have to be the monster to do so. 

Naruto tried to come as fast as he could so he still looked a mess. His top was wrinkled as well as unzipped. He even forgot to pull up his pant’s zipper on the way here.

Iruka took in Naruto’s appearance and was automatically concerned. “Naruto did you get jumped on your way here?” Before Naruto got the chance to answer Shikamaru and Konohamaru walked in. 

“Temari called and said the alter is gonna be filling up soon. Also Bee asked if there was something he could help out on.” Shikamaru had his suit on with his hands in his pockets as he walked in. Konohamaru as well was all ready to go. Naruto felt even worse thinking about all the people that had come from villages away to see him marry. 

Shikamaru’s eyebrow quirked at Naruto’s appearance. He wasn’t surprised the idiot had probably gotten himself into something after he left the pub buzzed, the blond was reckless as it was. Suddenly Shikamaru’s eyebrows knitted together as he focused in on a bruise he could see from the blond’s collar bone. He reached over to Naruto and pushed aside the fabric covering the spot. 

“What’s this?” Shikamaru said more to himself than Naruto. Suddenly his face turned white, Naruto wouldn’t do that. Would he? Though the blonde did leave the pub drunk and emotional.

“Naruto...” Shikamaru meant for it to sound threatening, but it came out more as a plead. 

Fuck, this wasn’t going as he had planned. Iruka and Konohamaru looked at both of them in confusion.

 “Shika?” Iruka’s voice came out filled with vulnerable concern. It didn’t take long for him to catch on. His face dropped.

“Oh Naruto...” Iruka said distraught. To see his teacher’s face in such sadness hurt Naruto like no other.

“Guys let me explain-“ Naruto’s pleaded.

“You better have a good explanation as to why you have a hickey on your chest,” Shikamaru growled out.

“HICKEY?!” Konohamaru was more than a little shocked.

“Look I know I messed up. Big time, but hear me out. I messed up in everything from the beginning. I fucked up big time and I regret dragging all of you into my mess. I was blind and I thought I was in love with Hinata. She’s a great girl, but she’s not who I’m in love with.” Naruto looked panicked. He didn’t know how they’d react. He didn’t want to lose everyone close to him, because he had been a reckless oblivious idiot. 

“Let me get this straight, you’ve been leading Hinata on this entire time just to come out saying you never really loved her? And what, you just slept with some random hooker to prove that to yourself?” Shikamaru looked at him like he was an idiot. Which he was, but he didn’t appreciate the treatment. 

“No! Of course not. I wouldn’t do something like that!”

“But you did cheat on Hinata?” Iruka interrupted. He had a stern face with his arms crossed. The man was intimidating when he wanted to be.

“Look this is terrible I know. I was drunk and stupid as fuck okay! I don’t regret what I did, it made me realize the reality of my feelings, but it wasn’t okay nonetheless.” Naruto was trying to ease them into this revelation. He didn’t expect to be caught as a cheater; he wanted to explain the situation to them delicately, but now all that went to shit.

“You cheated on Hinata?” Konohamaru looked at Naruto like he didn’t recognize him anymore. 

Fuck this was going terribly. Naruto knew he was shit for having done what he did, but in his defense he had about fifteen years of pent up emotions. 

“Look I’m terrible, I know that. I’m sorry!” Naruto felt like he was on the verge of hyperventilating, but then he realized that wouldn’t solve anything. He needed to stand his ground as terrible as that sounded. He was fighting for his relationship, and if he came off as insecure that would create more harm than good. 

“You better be sorry! And it’s not us who you should be apologizing to, you better hope Hinata can over look this. What in the world was going through your head?! Hinata doesn’t deserve this! What are you gonna do now?” Iruka looked on the verge of a panic attack as well.

“For starters I need to call the wedding off, only problem with that is, I have no idea how I’m gonna do that.” Naruto had planned to talk with Hinata, but he didn’t know where she was. Hinata has gotten all weird about him seeing her before the wedding, so she refused to tell him where she would be getting ready at. 

“You’re calling off the wedding?!” Konohamaru yelled. 

“Of course. I can’t marrying Hinata, I’ve been unfaithful. That wouldn’t be fair to her.” Naruto was able to regain his calmness. He needed to get straight to the point. There was no good in breaking down. 

“So what now? You’re just going to break off your engagement on the day of your wedding?” Iruka was dumbfounded.

“Shit this sounds like a fucking mess.” Shikamaru was feeling a head ache coming in. 

Iruka went to the kitchen for a glass of alcohol, while Shikamaru took out his pack of cigarettes. 

After a while Konohomaru coughed to break the awkward silence. “Naruto?” Konohamaru asked warily.

“Hm?” Naruto lifted his head from his hands. 

“You said Hinata isn’t the one you are in love with... then who is?” 

This caused both Iruka and Shikamaru to snap their heads toward Naruto. His eyes widened at the question. Fuck why did Konohamaru have to make his life one thousand times more complicated? 

“Uhh” Naruto sat there looking like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Naruto be honest with me,” Shikamaru spoke up, voice hoarse, “is it Sakura?”

Naruto was caught off guard. Weirdly enough he should have expected that, yet he hadn’t. 

“No!” Naruto exclaimed. 

“Naruto, you have to be honest with us, at this point what more harm will that information even do?” Iruka said.

“Look I’m not lying, Sakura and I are just friends. We never did anything together! My feelings for her vanished a long time ago.” Naruto didn’t want to drag Sakura into this as well. 

“Then who?” Iruka, Shikamaru, And Konohamaru said cohesively. 

Naruto stilled, he needed to be honest. Sasuke was his lover now. There was no point in being ashamed for being in love. 

“...Sasuke.” Naruto stared at their expressions. They stayed gaping for a few seconds until both Iruka and Konohomaru started laughing. They did so until they began to tear up. 

“Ahhh, oh my goodness Naruto please... I- haha sorry,” Iruka couldn’t hold in his laughter. Both him and Konohamaru had to hold onto each other not to fall off the couch from the chuckles. 

Naruto noticed how Shikamaru kept still. Once the other two calmed themselves down Konohamaru spoke again. “Naruto-nii chan, come on stop that.” 

“Naruto wasn’t telling a joke Konohamaru.” Shikamaru stared at the boy sternly. 

Konohamaru’s smile faded, as well as Iruka’s. 

“Well to say this was a shock would be a lie. I didn’t think you guys had in ya.” Shikamaru just shook his head. 

“Huh? You knew?” Naruto asked incredulously.

“It’s hard not to notice when I’ve had to spend seven years saving your ass over and over again. I’ve come to terms with what those four years of chasing meant.” Shikamaru blew out some smoke from his cigarette.

“Naruto-nii chan?” Konohomaru looked confused.

Naruto took a deep breath, he needed to come out and say it as it was. “Iruka Sensei, Konohomaru. I’m in love with Sasuke and I’m leaving Hinata to be in a relationship with him.” He said it with as much confidence as he could muster. 

“Naruto...” Iruka was neither happy nor upset. He looked shell shocked, he wanted to come off as supportive, but the time just wasn’t right. 

“Look i know this is not what you guys fore-saw for my future, but I’m happy with him. When we’re with each other, things just make sense.” Naruto didn’t notice that a smile crept onto his face as spoke. His heart would just flutter at the thought of finally being with Sasuke.

“Um, Naruto-nii chan... you know I don’t care about those things right? I thought you were joking at first sure, but i-if being with Sasuke would make you happy, I would never judge.” Konohomaru wasn’t too sure how to approach this topic, he spoke rather shyly and it came out rather endearing.

“Yeah, i know Konohamaru. You always have my back, I don’t doubt you.” Naruto gave him a warm smile. He was eternally grateful for having met the rascal.

“Look Naruto... i would never judge you based on your sexuality, but at this moment... well things are just too complicated for me to show much enthusiasm. Lady Hinata... she- she’s gonna have to know as soon as possible and well the guests... I’ll take care of that.” Iruka finally spoke up.  

“Iruka-Sensei... thank you.” Naruto needed to hear that, the man meant the world to him. 

“Well if we’re done with this... fiasco, we really should get going. I just texted Temari and she said that Hinata’s with Ino. So let’s head out.” Shikamaru wasn’t looking forward to what came next. This all seemed rather twisted, but the blonde needed him once more.

“I’ll head to the alter and deal with the guests. Konohamaru you’re coming with me,” Iruka ordered.

“Aww why do I have to go?” Konohomaru wanted to see what would go down.

“Shut it you, come on.” Iruka gave a stern look. 

Naruto felt his palms start to sweat, well this was it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Okay! I think your hair’s all done!” Ino broke out as big of a smile as she could.

“Thank you, c-can I take a look?” Hinata smiled shyly as her.

“Well of course! It’s your hair Hinata!” Ino quickly grabbed for the hand mirror and passed it to her.

“Wow Ino i love it, the flower looks beautiful as well.” 

Ino gave out a proud smile, “Yep! It’s one from my flower shop. I over heard Naruto talking about how mesmerizing it looked, so I just knew I had to incorporate it somehow.” 

Hinata just kept staring at herself in the mirror. The makeup and hair freshly done, accentuating her features. 

“Ahhh, i can’t wait for my wedding day. Imagine how it must feel? Like you get to marry the man you’ve been crushing over for years, must be nice.” Ino said dazed out.

Hinata just gave out a shy giggle.

“Eh too bad the one I fell for doesn’t swing that way...” Ino grumbled. 

Hinata looked rather confused at this. What did that even mean? 

Suddenly the door rang and Ino chirped up at the sound. “That must be Sakura!” 

-

“Naruto stop picking at your hair!” Shikamaru was over it. This situation was annoying enough, but having Naruto nit-pick at himself every second irritated him even more.

“Oh I’m sorry Shika, how about I just go talk to my fiancé looking like I just got jumped behind a dumpster.”

“Not far from the truth.” 

“Fuck you.” 

Shikamaru just proceeded to ring the door bell. They jerked back seeing how quickly the door went flying open. 

“Sakura! What took you so lo-“ Ino stopped as soon as she saw who was there. Quickly she shut the door to where only her face was visible. 

“What are you two doing here? Hinata’s not done yet! And Naruto why aren’t you dressed?” Ino hissed. She just couldn’t believe these idiots.

“Ino now’s not the time for your histerias.” Shikamaru just let out a tired sigh. 

“Oh fuck you Nara, this isn’t some game. I told Temari not to tell you shit. Only for emergencies! So if someone’s not dying then I suggest we meet up at the alter.” She was about to close the door before Shikamaru quickly stopped it. Ino looked taken aback. 

“Ino this is important.” 

She looked at how serious he was and nodded as she let them in.

“Um Hinata? Naruto’s here to see you.” She called out as a warning.

Hinata quickly jumped from her seat burning red. She wasn’t ready yet! 

“N-Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?”

Naruto felt awful. He didn’t think he could break her heart, but this had to be done. “Hinata can we talk in prívate?” 

Suddenly Hinata got really concerned, “um of course.” They then went into the dining room.

As Ino saw them both walk out she turned to Shikamaru with a skeptical look on her face. “What was that all about?”

“Look I’m not getting anymore involved in this than I have to be, so if you want to know you’ll have to ask directly. I’m not saying shit.”

“Ugh you’re insufferable sometimes!”

They then turned their heads toward the creak at the entrance.

“Ino? Why’s the door open?” Sakura came in with two dresses in her hand.

- 

“Naruto-kun? Is everything alright? Did something come up?” Hinata thoughts ran with worry.

“Hinata...” Fuck his throat was constricting him. What does he say?

She saw how down casted Naruto was. She felt like reaching out to him. She wanted comfort her fiancé, but sensed that if she did he’d pull away. 

“Hinata i care for you so much and I truly believe that you have been a blessing to me. I care so much about you as my fiancé and all you’ve given me.”

She felt sick, Naruto sounded so off. 

“I never meant for things to turn out this way. I love and care so much about what we have, but sometimes that’s just not enough.”

She felt her stomach drop and throat constrict. Nausea was on the rise and she needed to take a seat. 

“Hinata? You look like you’re about to pass out. Pleases take a seat.” Naruto pulled out a chair for her and she sat. His face was filled with worry so he quickly filled up a glass with water in the kitchen and passed it to her. Hinata made sure to drink it all.

“Naruto, please don’t say what I think you’re about to. Just... please don’t.” Her voice pleaded as it cracked. Her eyes stung, she was barely holding back her tears.

Naruto’s eyes shifted down toward his feet with guilt all over his face. He just couldn’t meet her gaze.

Then that’s all it took for the endless stream of tears to come flooding down. She began to wail. Naruto reached out to console her but she quickly pulled away.

“Why? We were so happy. What was it? Did I do something?” She said with dread all throughout her face.

Naruto’s head jerked fast to face Hinata.

“What? No! Of course not Hinata. You’re amazing if anything it’s me. I’m the problem. You’re much too good for me.” 

This only made her cry more. Then suddenly all three in the other room came barging in.

Both girls looked in horror at the scene.

Ino reacted first to his surprise. 

“Naruto! What did you do?!” The blonde was fuming.

“I-I..” 

“Ino leave Naruto alone. You’re just creating more of a ruckus.” Shikamaru interrupted.

Hinata suddenly lifted her head and wiped her tears. “Is there someone else?” Her voice came out small. She knew he could never lie. 

Sakura’s stomach dropped. It couldn’t be. Could it?Without thinking she stared intensely at the blond as if knowing. Naruto felt her gaze and stared back in guilt. Hinata picked up on this interaction and stood suddenly.

“Her? You said you didn’t love Sakura, you told me you got over her years ago.” Hinata’s voice came out like a kicked puppy’s; heartbroken from betrayal. 

Everyone was too shocked to respond. Hinata went in front of Sakura, behaving like she had been fatally wounded. The Hyuuga barely holding herself back. 

“What? Now that you can’t force Sasuke-kun into a relationship you steal mine? Finally you see Naruto for what he’s worth?” Her face stained with tears and filled with anguish.

Sakura just stared shocked at this accusation.

“Hinata...” Sakura couldn’t comprehend how she could think so poorly of her. All that went through her head was, ‘Love really does bring out all the good and ugly within a person.’ 

Naruto came out of the shock and interfered  immediately. “Hinata, Sakura didn’t do anything wrong. She has nothing to do with this!” 

Hinata’s face shifted filled with agony. “Then who?” Hinata was beyond confused. Naruto had to be covering for the kunoichi. Who else could take the blond from her?

Silence took over the room. 

Shikamaru spoke up, “Look Hinata let’s just give Naruto his spa-“ 

“No.” She didn’t take her eyes off the blond. She wanted an answer. 

Naruto meet her gaze. As calmly and secure as he could, he spoke up. “Hinata I’m seeing someone else.” 

She felt as if she had been smacked. “You cheated on me?” Her voice fragile.

“I’m so sorry.”

Hinata closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. She felt cold and alone, humiliated.

“With who?” She mustered up. Everyone felt the intensity and stayed in their places too uncomfortable to break the conversation.

“It’s Sasuke.”

All the women’s eyes went comically wide. As if they had heard wrong. Shikamaru was the only one that stayed put. 

“N-Naruto... please, please tell me I heard you wrong or that you misunderstood my question.” All she wanted at that moment more than her marriage was for that man to have not been his answer. That traitor just couldn’t take enough of the Uzumaki from others could he? What a sick manipulative man. 

“Hinata I don’t know what to say, there’s nothing I can say.” Naruto saw how much more fragile she appeared after his answer.

“Naruto he’s sick, the man’s a monster.” Hinata felt disgusted at the thought of the grimy raven running his fingers all over the blond’s bare skin. The images made her skin crawl.

Naruto knew he was in a horrible position to dispute with her, but he could not and would not he allow for such things to be said. “Hinata I understand that you have your opinions on him, but Sasuke isn’t some predator. He didn’t entice me with black magic. I’m a grown man.”

Then suddenly a smack rang through the room. Hinata had struck Naruto.

“Did you sleep with him?” Anger layered with ache in the question. 

Naruto was shocked from her outburst. He just never thought the girl had such a side. He deserved it nonetheless in his eyes. The question caused him to shift uncomfortably and that was all she needed before she pushed Naruto from her sight with all her force. Ino came to hold Hinata back. 

“It’s okay Hinata, let’s just leave we don’t want you doing anything you’ll regret.” She whispered into the bride’s ear. 

She turned to face Sakura with pain and embarrassment. Then she took off and Ino quickly followed. 

After a few minutes of silence Sakura spoke up. “I’m guessing that didn’t go as expected?”

Naruto’s face of frustration rose to face the Kunoichi’s. “No it didn’t, not that I expected it to go any better than it had.” 

“What now? Where’s Sasuke?” 

“He’s back in his apartment.” Naruto groaned from the head ache that was inching closer. 

“Naruto, you really slept with him before your damn wedding?” Sakura asked in disbelief.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. Sakura just closed her eyes in frustration. 

“Sakura? Why aren’t you angry with me?” The blond just realized how easily Sakura had swallowed this information. 

“Sasuke told me... a-about his feelings not too long ago. I’ve had some time to digest the situation.” 

Naruto nodded. Well he guessed he better head over to the raven’s apartment. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Iruka stood in front of the alter with a microphone in his hand a little stunned. He didn’t know where to start or how to address the situation. There was so many people.

“Thank you all for coming to the wedding of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata. We all know it has been quite the talk for a while now...” he began to freeze as he got closer to the topic. They all sat there confused, even Hinata’s father hadn’t been informed of the situation yet. He looked over to Konohamaru for support and the adolescent brunette just gave him a thumbs up. He sighed and spoke up again. “Unfortunately due to last minute events the wedding has been cancelled.” A group of gasps dispelled through the place. 

Konohamaru quickly got up and spoke through the mic. “Don’t worry there’s still food. So you can eat and party,” he said with a grin.

Iruka just tugged the mic from the boy with a glare. “Yeah thank you Konohamaru because I’m sure that’s what all the gasps were for.” Iruka just shook his head. 

“Killer Bee of the Kumogakure here will be escorting you all out of the premise and to the reception.” Iruka quickly stated as he motioned for the man to come on stage. 

“Oh- yeah okay so if you all would come this way.” The jinchuriki quickly spoke, still confused by the situation at hand. 

Iruka quickly made his way off stage while Killer Bee dealt with the crowd. Iruka needed to find Hiashi Hyuuga before things got too out of hand. On his way out back he was stopped by Kakashi followed by Gai. 

“Iruka, What’s going on?” The Sixth spoke. 

“Oh! Heyyy Kakashi, um nothing much. Y’know just needed to get things situated real quick.” Iruka didn’t want to stay and speak with Kakashi too long, he didn’t want to offend the Hokage, but at the same time he needed to secure the Hyuuga clan’s dignity. The situation was so complicated because the bride just so happened to be the daughter of the man head of the clan. Dammit Naruto, he just had to get 

make his day just a little bit harder. 

“Iruka. You called off the wedding,”Kakashi stated.

“Is the boy alright? Is the bride alright?” Gai interrupted, his voice filled with concern.

“Yes, yes they are for the most part all alive and well. I’m so very sorry Hokage-sama but I need to attend to Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata-sama’s father.” Was all he rushed out before scurrying off. 

Kakashi just closed his eyes and groaned. He had a feeling his suspicions were correct. Naruto had  gotten cold feet or worse. He needed to find the blond. 

“Kakashi? What’s wrong?” Guy asked a little lost.

“I have a feeling my idiot student impulsively made a decision he’s gonna have to pay for. Now I need to find him.” Kakashi answered as he pulled out his phone and called the one person he was sure knew where the blond was. Sakura.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

_*knock knock*_

“Naruto?” Sasuke asked a little surprised and relieved.

“Sasuke,” Naruto sighed out as he embraced the raven. He buried his nose into the man’s hair, just because he could now.

Sasuke and Naruto stayed gripping onto each other for a minute longer. Then Sasuke pulled back bringing his hand to the blond’s face. Naruto placed his own over the other’s as he loving stared into the man’s eyes. Naruto didn’t know how he was able to actually confess and take action on this feeling. For so long it felt wrong, he deemed it grotesque but now, well now he was ready to dedicate the following years of his life to this relationship. They weren’t perfect and they both had A LOT of shit to unpack from their pasts. But he knew that the journey would be worth it, if this feeling he had could continue. They weren’t feelings of infatuation or lust. The feelings they shared for each other were much too intense to be as temporary or simple as those, no, the feelings they had were much greater than either one could decipher. They could blame it on their traumas and the ache of belonging that still lingered, but over all they knew that even in another life time, where they didn’t lose their families, they’d still cross paths one way or another. 

“Fuck I love you.” Naruto’s voice was filled with so much freedom. Finally being able to say it after so long took so much weight off his shoulders.

Sasuke didn’t say anything back, he just nuzzled into the blond harder. It was enough for Naruto, he knew the raven still struggled with these things. After having lost his family so young there were bound to be triggering situations. Naruto knew when not to push, that’s one of the many things the raven was appreciated. 

“Let me inside yeah?” Naruto smirked at the man in his arms.  He expected a witty remark, but received none to his surprise. He shockingly was tugged through the entrance by the raven. The door slammed closed and before he knew it, lips were over his and a tongue teased at the seam of his mouth. Things became heated quick as they escalated to dry humping not a minute after. They were both in their prime and had plenty of stamina to continue for hours. They would keep each other busy for a while, there was plenty of pent up sexual tension to unleash. 

Naruto and Sasuke tugged at each other’s clothing. The raven was able to get rid of the blonde’s top and proceeded to suck a hickey onto his neck not a moment after. Naruto just kept on kneading at the other’s ass while he chased to capture his lips. It only lasted a second more before a knock startled them both out of the trance. 

“Fuck, do you know who it could be?” Naruto was already at the door looking through the eye hole. He swung the door open without thinking.

“Kakashi?” He didn’t expect the man to be here. 

“Naruto. I suspect that Sasuke is with you by the looks of it.” He eyed the top less blond. Great now he knew for sure that his idiot of a student ditched his bride for the ex missing nin. 

Naruto’s entire face flushed as he remembered the state he was in. “This doesn’t look good does it?” 

“Nope. By the looks of it you called off your wedding last minute just to hook up with the Uchiha behind you.” Kakashi gave a delighted smile. He was enjoying how the Uzumaki shifted uncomfortably. 

“Look we don’t have time for this chatter. What do you want?” Sasuke spoke up this time.

“Hm, in a bad mood are you? It can’t be worse than Hinata’s I’m sure.” 

Sasuke tensed up and let out a faint growl. He hated being teased at. The old man never failed to attempt to get a reaction out of him. 

“Look this is messed up we know. I didn’t plan on this going the way it did. I’m at fault for having lead on Hinata the way I had. I should have known our relationship wasn’t right from the beginning.” Naruto hated how ashamed he began to feel. He wasn’t upset anymore with himself for desiring the man beside him, rather now he was ashamed of himself for having dragged others through the mud with him. 

“I’m not here to curse you out Naruto. I was never the biggest fan of your relationship with the Hyuuga heiress. You two seemed so off beat with each other. It just didn’t fit, nonetheless everyone’s making a ruckus back at the reception. The rumors are endless, ‘oh what could have happened for our hero to have his special day canceled’. May I just add that I’ve been approached by a few proposals by local royalty asking for your hand just in case things were officially over. “ 

Sasuke felt a pang of jealousy wash over him. It ticked him off that people could just make offers on Naruto like some possession. He knew that he himself didn’t deserve the Jinchūriki, but they didn’t deserve to even dream about it.

“Though now I guess I will have to decline any more, seeing as though you are now accompanied by someone much more your pace.” He looked at them both with fondness. Naruto was a little confused by how accepting their sensei seemed to be, but it didn’t go unappreciated.

“Thank you Kakashi-sensei. Listen I know this relationship is sudden, but we really do care for each other. And as horrible as the timing may be, it just feels right.” 

“Yeah well you may want to put a shirt back on. We have certain things to go over.” Kakashi just turned and walked away. They both followed soon after.

-

“Listen, Sasuke’s mission on pursuit of the missing nin is more or less going to be a three month assignment.” Kakashi stated as he sat in front of the two young men. 

Naruto’s eyes went comically wide. “What! Sasuke just got here and you’re telling me he’s leaving for another three months or more?!” It was a slap to the face.

“If you could let me finish what I wanted to say, you’d know that I was going to propose that the Uchiha take a teammate with him.” The man sighed.

Naruto’s face flushed and he quickly retreated. “Oh.”

“Now I suggest you both head out tomorrow morning.” Kakashi was well aware how chaotic the next few weeks would be for the blond. He was sympathetic enough to mandate the boy to leave, a way to secure the blond wouldn’t be suffocated by the press. 

“Let’s just make sure to keep this mission a secret, okay? I’m sure you two wouldn’t decline my offer.” 

Naruto quickly nodded his head in agreement. 

“Okay then, that’s settled. Pack your things boys, you two have a mission.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Naruto met Sakura and Sasuke at the gate by four in the morning. He was so ready to leave and kick ass with the raven. Spending three months with the Uchiha was surreal. After so long of being apart this just felt right.

“I’m ready to go sweet cheeks.” Naruto teased at the raven resulting in a slap on the backside of his head.

“Don’t call me that you idiot.” Sasuke was trying his best to sound irritated, but knowing what laid ahead was just too prominent in his thoughts for anything to bring him down.

“Well if you two are done I need to give you these ointments I’ve freshly batched just in case.” Sakura announced, she wore a small smile. Thinking about how much just the thought of the raven pursing someone hurt her in the past seemed surreal. Like she was thinking of a different person, now that she’s accepted it for what it was, she looked back on all the wasted time. She should have moved on years ago, but it wasn’t too late to start living. Now looking at the two in front of her, she really couldn’t have paired the Uchiha with someone better. They balanced each other out, it was chaotic at times, but she was sure their dynamic would always be as such in any reality. 

Naruto lit up and marveled at the bag she had in her hands. He accepted the medicine and not a moment after embraced her with an overwhelming bear hug.

“Okay... I need to breathe... Naruto.” She put up with it since it would be a while before they saw each other again.

“Sorry I got carried away didn’t I?” He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Yeah well it wouldn’t be the first time,”She chuckled out, “listen just be safe and get back as soon as possible yeah?” She tried her best not to look at Sasuke as she said this, knowing  they had boundaries. She was working on fixing their dented relationship, but she needed to work one step at a time.

“I promise we won’t be long,” Naruto grinned out.

Sakura just stared at them with some sadness in her eyes that she attempted to mask with the smile she offered. Knowing that yet again she would be placed as the odd one out. It stung, but now at least she knew why. It was never about her, it was about them. Nothing she did was the problem, it was simply the fact that they were much too intertwined to let any room for another. 

With that she saw the two boys she once knew, now suddenly men, set off into their journey. It was a good sight. The crack of dawn inching closer while they began to chase the rising sun. She felt for them, she knew it could be painful to be apart from the one you loved, but to be part form one’s soulmate? Now that was a different level of ache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ends like i'm concluding the fic which i wouldn't mind, but i kinda want to elaborate on the aftermath next chapter. So i'll most likely do that :)


	9. Aftermath: part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke mellow down and enjoy the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears! I was in the middle of writing this chapter only to find out it was 8k words... so i decided to split it up! i hope ya'll enjoy, i felt a little iffy about this chapter... So hopefully it's not as awkward as i think :)

 

**XxBrief talk about sexual assault and trauma at the endxX**

 

 

It had been five months since they had been gone. At first they believed that the mission wouldn’t last more than four, but they ran into more trouble than was expected. After having completed the mission and sending the report to Kakashi, they were granted a few days of rest. Naruto suspected it was a way of ensuring that they wouldn’t return too soon. 

After the wedding cancellation the press had become ruthless. They harassed Hinata with insensitive questions left and right. Not only that but Hiashi was furious from what had happened. Sakura informed Naruto by letter that Hinata hadn’t told anyone of the real reason for their split. Naruto wanted to go back to the village so he could make things right., but Sasuke convinced him otherwise, telling him that it wouldn’t reverse time and what had been done was done. They needed to focus on their mission and let time ease out the situation.What did come as a surprise was that Hinata told everyone they both called it off as a way to take some heat off Naruto’s name. From anyone else he would question if it was a way to save face, but he knew Hinata better than that. She even after what happened didn’t want to see the boy she cared for get beaten down. He didn’t deserve such unconditional love, not from someone he couldn’t give his own to. Their relationship now that he could see it properly, had always been imbalanced. It wasn’t ever equal, nor could it ever be. This was best for them both. 

-

“I’m back!” Naruto announced as he stepped foot into the small room he shared with Sasuke, in the village near the beach. They had barely gotten there a few nights ago.

“Hn, welcome back.” Sasuke was busy reading a book on the hammock that was installed. It was nearing sunset when Naruto arrived.

Naruto had been away for a few hours at the beach, he had gone swimming. He had always been a fan of warmer weather, the sun was practically made for him. He got pretty tan in just a few weeks and Sasuke couldn’t keep his hands off him. The Uchiha on the other hand avoided staying out in direct sunlight as much as possible, he would just burned.

Naruto dragged himself over to where his boyfriend rested and draped himself over him. He nuzzled into the raven’s chest and sighed. “You’re so warm and cozy.” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he nudged at the blond. “Yeah well you’re wet and smell like salt. Take a shower.” 

“Ehhhh, I’m too tired, I’ll only go if you come with me,” Naruto pouted.

“No, we’ve been showering together too much. We only waste all the hot water, making it hell for us in the morning.” 

Naruto just pouted and sighed. “Fine, I’ll go, but then can you make me ramen? Ever since you did it last week it’s been addicting. You make it so much better than me.” 

“That’s because you eat instant ramen. I’m actually cooking it.” Sasuke scoffed. 

“Whatever, I’ll be out in a few.” With that the blond walked off, while Sasuke made sure to appreciate the view, swimming trunks shaping his ass beautifully from being in the water.

After Naruto changed into his boxers when he was done showering, he came out and found the raven in front of the small stove. He was too busy stirring the pot, that he hadn’t expected Naruto wrapping his arms around his waist. Naruto’s chest was right against his back, the blond buried his face in between his lover’s neck and shoulder placing light kisses. 

This caused Sasuke to squirm, he had a sensitive neck and the blond took full advantage of that whenever he could. Not wanting to give in so easily, he diverted with conversation. “You’re only in your boxers?” Sasuke quirked a brow.

“It would be pointless to put on more than this since it’s all coming off after dinner,” Naruto answered smug.

“Oh really? Who told you that?” Sasuke looked over his shoulder to eye the man behind him.

Naruto just chuckled and palmed Sasuke’s semi-hard cock. “My intuition I guess.” The blond whispered ever so lightly above Sasuke’s ear. 

“Hn, well you better get off me before I mess up your ramen because of your distractions.” Sasuke nudged Naruto off.

“Yeah Whatever Uchiha I know I’m irresistible.” 

“Yeah Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Sasuke then went to serve his and Naruto’s plate. He didn’t want help and got angry with the blond whenever he treated him with too much delicacy. Sure he didn’t have an arm, but he didn’t want anyone doing things for him with the thought that he couldn’t do it himself. 

Naruto just sighed as he saw Sasuke approaching with two bowls balanced on one arm. He didn’t see Sasuke as lesser than, but that could never get through his stubborn ass.

Naruto just liked spoiling the raven with love and affection, unfortunately that was incomprehensible to the other. Sasuke just couldn’t understand how anyone could genuinely want to help him, and it not be out of pity. He’s gotten better at accepting Naruto’s gestures over the past few months, but only because the blond threatened him if he didn’t. 

Naruto’s annoyance was quickly erased with the smell of the cuisine. “Mmmm, Have I ever told you how much I love you Sas’?” The blond was practically drooling at the sight of his ramen .

Sasuke looked smug, “You might have mention it once or twice.” He would never mention it to the other how much he liked to pamper him. It was a guilty pleasure, subconsciously a half-assed way to repay the other for all he’s done. He could never make it up to him, all the pain he’s caused him, but he had to move on and be better. Naruto’s always insisted that he forget about it, and tried to reassure him that he held no grudge. 

“itadakimasu!” Naruto yelled as he proceeded to dig into the dish. Naruto swore that Sasuke’s cooking was the best he’d ever had, the man was just so good at everything.

“Don’t choke dobe.”He enjoyed having these domestic moments with the blond, he could pretend as if they were normal. 

As soon as they finished, Naruto offered to wash the dishes while Sasuke got ready for bed.

Naruto had never been as happy as he’d been these past few months. Being with Sasuke as a couple, around people he didn’t know just felt easier. They could go out at night and dine together. Not many people recognized him because he had grown out his hair and worn colors other than orange for once. Not that if he was spotted, he’d hide. Sasuke was special to him and because of that, the idea of masking his feelings for the raven wasn’t an option. They hadn’t spoken about the status of their relationship yet, and truth be told, the subject terrified him. Rejection was a fresh fear of his from unhealed wounds and he wasn’t planning on picking at them anytime soon.

As soon as he finished up, he headed toward their room. He noticed that the bathroom was empty, which meant Sasuke was already done. As soon as he as peered into the bedroom he saw a few lit candles. Sasuke always made sure to set the mood when it came to sex. He even sometimes played music, that was when the raven wanted it slow and sensual. 

Naruto cracked the door open even wider so he could pass through. The smell of incense hit him; his arousal spiked. Sasuke’s skin looked so ethereal in the moonlight. Their window was wide open so it casted over the raven like silk, his skin was lavishly coated in oil. Sasuke had been taking good care of his skin recently and Naruto reveled at how soft it was. Sasuke looked deadly, he had such a feline-predatorial gaze. Naruto both feared and desired him. Sasuke would activate his Sharingan at times when he thought the blond wasn’t looking, just to memorize each part of their nights together. 

Naruto kept himself in place as he noted Sasuke only in a silk robe, draping off one shoulder. Naruto’s throat tightened and goose bumps spread all throughout. Sasuke was sitting on the bed in a pose that oozed elegance. He owned the blond in both body and soul and he knew it, reveled in it. Not a second after, he lowered himself off the bed and strode across the room like a panther on the hunt. His eyes glazed in lust as they silently challenged the blond. While Naruto regularly topped, Sasuke was always naturally dominant, a way to ensure a balance. 

“Naruto~,”Sasuke’s rich voice purred out. He got only centimeters away from the blond’s face as he spoke. “I’m feeling quite cold today,” Sasuke closed his eyes basking in the blond’s scent. Naruto just stared in awe how delicately the black bangs fell onto his face, framing ever so beautifully. He then ran his hand up and down the other’s chest. He followed with wrapping a leg around the other’s to bring them flushed against one another. Running his foot up and down the back of Naruto’s leg as their erections pressed together was the breaking point. “Warm me up would you.” Sasuke then realized his feet weren’t on the floor anymore. Naruto had gripped onto his ass and proceed to carry him as quickly as possible to their bed.

Naruto threw Sasuke down to the mattress and quickly undid the robe. As the fabric fell to each side of the man, revealing flawless milky skin that illuminated from within. The cold air hitting his skin directly in contrast with Naruto’s body heat made him leak even more. 

The blond let out a faint growl as he saw how willing Sasuke was. Sasuke’s legs were wide apart, inviting. Naruto ran the tips of his fingers over Sasuke’s erection, probing at the tip pearling with precum, teasing him.

“Naruto, Fuck me. Hard.” Sasuke’s head was thrown back as he arched his back in response to his lover’s touches. 

“Fuck,” Naruto gasped out as he quickly removed his boxers. Then threw Sasuke’s legs over his shoulders, placing his hands flat onto the bare skin of his lover’s back to lift him and toss him higher up on the bed, to give them room. 

Sasuke saw how painfully erect the blond was; boosting his ego. The warmth of Naruto’s smooth skin made him melt internally. 

“Naruto, don’t prep as much this time I want to feel the stretch,” Sasuke whined out. 

Sasuke had this stealthy approach when it came to the blond. Each time they had sex, Sasuke lured the blond in. He would have been met with as much enthusiasm either way, but the process of preying on the blond was always exciting and Naruto appreciated it everytime. Naruto had masked his insecurities when it came to Sasuke in the past, but that didn’t remove them. Naruto still itched to ask Sasuke so many questions. He knew he wasn’t the raven’s first, which overtook him with a wave of jealousy he had to work out, but on top of that he always felt intimidated. He didn’t want to be the lesser of Sasuke’s lovers, Naruto wanted to give him all the pleasure he deserved. That still kept him thinking, what had Sasuke done?Was Naruto his best lover? He had been meaning to ask but with the mission in the way, they didn’t get much time to themselves. Sex didn’t fit anywhere in their schedules, but now that they were on vacation these past few weeks, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. 

Naruto leaned down to kiss and suck on the raven’s neck, causing the other to arch his back. Naruto proceeded to do so down his chest and to his abdomen. Naruto’s hands snuck underneath the raven to gripped at his ass. He loved doing so, and whenever he could get his hands on it, he did. Sasuke would smack him for slapping his ass at inappropriate times in the beginning, but now he just rolled his eyes. 

Suddenly Naruto’s face was near the raven’s crotch. Naruto then placed his hands onto the back on Sasuke’s thighs. He continued pushing the raven’s legs up to his chest, revealing his puckered hole. 

Sasuke loved it when Naruto ate him out, but right now all he wanted was to be fucked, it was torturous. 

Sasuke’s face flushed from his body being spread open for the other to see. Naruto then proceeded to pepper kisses onto his ass leading up to the puckered skin. Sasuke kept biting his lips not wanting to make a sound, but the blond was making it exponentially harder as he continued. 

Naruto licked at the puckered skin causing the Sasuke to shiver. He was just so sensitive. 

Sasuke let out a groan as the blond kept on going. Naruto sucked, kissed and licked relentlessly. Naruto saw how much the man began to leak. Suddenly he plunged his tongue within the heat causing Sasuke to let out a strained moan. Naruto hummed in contentment. 

“Shit! Naruto~” Sasuke kept his grip onto the sheets tight while curling his toes.

The obscene noises made the whole interaction much filthier for them both. Sasuke had discovered soon after they began having sex, that he had a kink for body fluids. He wanted them all over himself, he wanted to feel Naruto’s cum dripping out of him and covering his skin, but hated the feeling after his horniness died down. He turned into a sex fiend when in the moment and the memories of it was embarrassing. He was always in control of the situation, so blaming it on Naruto wasn’t an option. Thankfully Naruto took their sex life seriously and never made fun of him about something he knew was an insecurity. 

After a few minutes of the getting ate out, Sasuke was breathing heavily. The thought of Naruto’s tongue being replaced with his cock had Sasuke squirming. Oh, how he craved to be stretch.

Naruto quickly sat up and lined his cock to Sasuke’s hole. “Fuck Yes!” Sasuke hissed out.

Naruto then reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube they had bought. It was almost done, so he kept squeezing out whatever he could. It made him realize how much they’ve been having sex, up until then he hadn’t thought too much about it. He recalled how many times they’d go at it all night long in the beginning. They went round after round, neither lasting long once they started. 

He saw how sweaty they both were. Sasuke was panting, digging his nails into the his back drawing blood. Naruto was rushing to lather the lube all over his length. 

Sasuke gazed down to Naruto’s manhood and hummed in approval. His balls tightening as his dick leaked even more. He wanted the blond buried deep within him. 

“Hurry Naruto I’m losing my fucking mind.” And before he could talk more the blond caught his lips in a bruising kiss. Naruto sucking at his lover’s lower lip, sensually tugging at the skin over and over. Sasuke’s thoughts dispersed as he tasted the sweetness that was Naruto’s mouth. Sasuke shoved his tongue down the other’s throat, patience running low. Sasuke caught himself before he whined against Naruto’s lips for breaking the kiss.

Soon he caught on, Naruto was busy aligning himself properly to fuck Sasuke. Finally! Sasuke’s body became much hotter with anticipation, the heat in the pit of his stomach becoming much more intense. 

All of a sudden Sasuke’s entire body tensed and he couldn’t speak even if he wanted to. Naruto hissed after being engulfed in Sasuke’s tight heat, he had pushed in all the way to the hilt. Sasuke let out a low, strained moan. Eyes beginning to water, as he threw his head back. He loved this man and he loved getting fucked by him just as much. 

Naruto could feel Sasuke’s nails digging into his back, as he kept his face hidden in between the crevice of his lover’s neck. Then Naruto pulled back lifting his head to stare down at the man spread apart for him. He saw how Sasuke’s chest rose every time as he took sharp inhales. They were connected, both physically and spiritually. The loving gaze Sasuke gave him made his heart swell. He loved every inch of him and he knew the other loved him too. 

Sasuke’s muscular frame was so sharp. He looked carved out from the finest marble. Sasuke was just so overwhelming, he never left the blond’s thoughts. No matter how pleasurable the situation may be for Naruto, if he couldn’t reciprocate the feeling, it wasn’t worth it. His lover’s pleasure came first, that’s what did it for him. Seeing and hearing the approval from his lover, that’s what he aimed for. Knowing the raven felt the same, was only a plus. 

All Sasuke wanted was to feel desired, wanted. Not physically, but as the person he was on the inside. Seeing Naruto look at him with want, eyes filled with a crave, that’s what secured his confidence, that yes, he was desired. Not because he felt as though Naruto’s eyes lingered over his body, no, it was because he knew what the blond wanted was him; as the man that he was. He didn’t doubt the blond’s feelings when he would see how much he craved him. 

Sasuke began to shift, a weak attempt to get more friction. “Move usuratonkachi!” Naruto just let out a breathless chuckle. 

Naruto didn’t say anything as he pulled back and quickly pushed back in making Sasuke yell. The stretch and sharp movements made his eyes roll back. Naruto ruthlessly maintained the pace. He would pull back completely and push back as fast as he could; increasing the speed with every thrust. Sasuke’s legs were thrown over his shoulders, lifting him for a better angle. Naruto just kept it up and hid his face against Sasuke’s neck. 

Feeling the blond’s breath against his skin as he pounded into him, made the feeling much more intense. The actions made it impossible for him to think, everything was a blur. With a slack jaw throaty monas kept spilling. Seeing how lost in pleasure the blond was as well only edged him on more. He had Naruto wrapped around his finger, controlling his every move. This domination over the blond gave him the control he needed. Even when not bottoming, he needed to set the pace of things. Vulnerability was hard to give and show. While he knew that Naruto would never take advantage of it, for the sake of his own sanity, he needed some control. 

“Fuck...SASUKE! Ngh, you’re so tight.” Naruto kept pounding into him over and over. He was slipping into his primal instincts. Sasuke’s eyes went wide as his body began to shake, he was so close. The bundle of nerves inside were stimulated over and over again. He felt how much more intense Naruto’s thrust became. He knew the idiot was holding back because he needed the ‘Okay’ from Sasuke. Even if at times it became annoying to reassure the blond, Sasuke always appreciated it. Knowing Naruto would never do something that wasn’t elicited made his heart swell. 

“Fuck me Harder!” Sasuke yelled after sensing that Naruto wouldn’t be doing so without his instruction. 

Sasuke felt the shift in the mood. He had finally given Naruto free reign to go as hard and fast as he wanted. And Sasuke knew perfectly well how intense Naruto could get. The man was a bundle of joy and love, but he knew his deepest desires. Naruto had shared some of them a little while back. Both of them knew Sasuke wasn’t fragile, but Naruto was still wary on how much he could unleash on him. With all the holding back the blond had to do with everything around him, he needed to let loose once in a while. 

Naruto quickly pushed the raven’s legs forward against his chest, lifting his bottom half higher. He could feel Naruto’s nails digging into his flesh. Naruto stared down at him as if holding power, and that made Sasuke’s balls tighten. The shift in authority was much too exciting. Naruto proceeded to slam into the raven below ruthlessly, his balls slapping Sasuke’s ass repeatedly. Sasuke’s prostate was stimulated better in this angle, and it had him gasping for air, with his head thrown back, he tried to cling onto anything for support. Their harsh thrusts slid them both forward and backward causing the headboard to slam into the wall. Sasuke was sure they had disturbed their neighbor’s sleep, but he couldn’t begin to feel bad about it when he was feeling this fucking good. 

Naruto screwed his eyes shut from pleasure, he was enveloped into Sasuke’s tight heat and that thought got him even hornier. He wanted the raven below him to feel sore in the morning, remembering who caused it. 

Suddenly Naruto lifted Sasuke’s body to where he was sitting on Naruto’s lap. This way Naruto could get deeper. Sasuke didn’t have enough coherency to lift himself off to slam back in. So Naruto took him by his waist and pulled him off just to slam him back onto his cock. Sasuke screamed in ecstasy as he was rammed over and over. His cock jerked as he felt Naruto strike his ass with his palm. Being spanked was something new they had incorporated into their sex lives, so the action still felt new and exhilarating. Sasuke yanked at Naruto’s hair to tilt his head backwards so Sasuke could suck at the exposed skin. 

One thrust in particular had the raven arching his back, eyes going wide and he couldn’t stop himself from coming. “Fucking hell!” Sasuke screamed hoarsely. His balls tightened and he came all over their stomachs. His whole body tensed as he uncontrollably jerked in pleasure. Everything went white and his thoughts all cut short. His hole tightened around the blond making his lover cum in him. 

Seeing Sasuke’s face twist in pleasure brought Naruto closer to his own climax, but it was Sasuke’s rectum tightening around his cock that brought him over the edge. 

Naruto, unlike Sasuke’s scream, just groaned. His entire body vibrated as he creamed all over Sasuke’s insides. Several times after he had thought he was done, felt more cum spurting out. 

He laid the Sasuke on the bed as he pulled out tiredly, resisting gravity so he wouldn’t collapse. Naruto then immediately after, crashed down beside his lover. 

After laying down for a few minutes in a daze he felt sleep tugging at him. 

“You’re sleeping already? This is your prime and you’re performing like a fifty year old man,” Sasuke said aiming to get a rise out of the blond. 

Naruto then chuckled knowingly, “Yeah keep saying that Uchiha, i don’t think I have to remind you of last week now, do I? You seemed to be the one in need of a break after the fourth round.” Naruto gave a mischievous smile as he received a glare.

“Not all of us are freaks of nature who can fuck all night long with no rest in between.” 

This caused Naruto to laugh even harder. “Yeah but luckily we’re both freaks of nature.” 

Naruto then leaned over to peck at Sasuke’s cheek. He saw how the raven leaned into the touch, satisfied. 

Then Naruto remembered how he wanted to ask Sasuke a few questions. It seemed to be a peaceful time, so why not go for it?

“Psst, Sasuke.” 

“Hmm?” Sasuke had his eyes closed, wearing a sedated expression. 

Naruto then propped himself onto his side placing his head against his hand. “I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” 

“...Which would be?” Sasuke lifted a brow.

“Um, Look let me get this out of the way, i swear not going to get mad or judgmental or anything like that. It’s all in the past now, but I think we should be open with each other and I’ve been a little curious about it these past few weeks.”

“Naruto get on with it.” Sasuke’s patience was running low. He wasn’t sure what Naruto was trying to get at.

“How many people have you been with?”

This made Sasuke lift his head. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t expecting it. He kept his mouth shut, letting silence run over them. He saw how unsure Naruto began to get. “Um, only one other person I guess.” 

“You guess?” 

“Uh two, if you count when Karin tried to give me a hand job in my sleep.” 

Naruto’s face contorted in disgust. “Gross, that’s sounds rape-y.” 

Sasuke just shrugged, “Hn, she apologized.”

“That doesn’t make it okay...”

“Never said it did, but she has changed. Her views on sexuality were warped from her up bringing. I think she’s been able to heal and grow a lot more now.”

Naruto silently nodded. 

“That’s still terrible Sasuke.” His face got sad. 

Sasuke turned to face the man beside him.

“True, but she was just one of the many who fell victim to Orochimaru’s antics. Whether he meant for it to go the way it had I’m not sure. Karin’s hyper-sexuality was a direct result to what was expected from her. She used it as a way to mask her trauma. Seeing herself as the woman they made her out to be, was easier than confronting her hurt.”

Naruto just laid there in deep thought. “She means a lot to you doesn’t she?”

Sasuke hummed. “She’s accepted a lot of things. She’s come to terms with both herself and our relationship. I’ve apologized for hurting her and she’s forgiven me, so that’s good. Overall she’s been a good listener, and was the first woman to actually care about me platonically.”

Naruto just smiled. He was glad that Karin and Sasuke had been able to mend their relationship. Then he began to think about all that’s he’s done and enforced onto Sasuke.

“I hope I’ve never made you feel like that.” 

“Like what?”

“I hope I’ve never treated you like you didn’t have a choice, or that I wanted to force you into something.”

This made Sasuke chuckle, which made Naruto worried. “What? What’s so funny?”

This made him laugh even harder, receiving a glare for doing so. “Relax Naruto. It’s just funny that’s all.” Sasuke then soothed Naruto by caressing his chest. 

“Naruto do you hear yourself? You wouldn’t lift a finger if I didn’t tell you to. It’s why I love our sex life so much. After so many years of feeling like I didn’t own my body, didn’t have authority over it, you made sure I had that power. I’ve never felt pressured to do anything I didn’t want. I even have to encourage you to make a move.” Sasuke gave him a warm smile as he saw how flushed Naruto became. 

“Sasuke please tell me if I ever make you uncomfortable.” Sasuke saw how sincere Naruto was and his face started to heat up.

“ Naruto don’t worry, i know your intentions.” Sasuke attempted to lighten the mood only for his hand over the blond’s chest to be snatched. He gazed up at the blond and saw how serious he became.

“It doesn’t matter where my intentions are coming from, if they’re unwanted It’s not okay.” 

Sasuke sighed and nodded. “Fine.”

This seemed to make the blond happy. “Wait who else were you with?” Naruto then became aware that the other person could very much be a man. Sasuke never said he was the first man he was ever with. He had assumed that it was a woman, but now he wasn’t so sure. The thought of another man being Sasuke’s first made him rise with a different type of jealousy. He thought it wouldn’t matter to him, but now he want so sure.

“It was this woman in one of the villages I was staying at. It was like a year and a half ago.” 

This relieved him. “So you had sex with her?” Naruto never talked to Sasuke about his sexuality or his own, he didn’t think it necessary, they both loved each other and that was enough. Though now he could say he was a little curious. 

He saw how Sasuke’s face creased in thought. “I guess. It was short and awkward. I didn’t finish.” 

Naruto’s eyebrow lifted. “Oh? What was she that bad or that unattractive?”

“No, it wasn’t because she was horrible or that she was ugly. I guess from a guy’s perspective she was nice to look at. I don’t know, I guess it would’ve been great for anyone else. This pretty girl throwing herself at you and giving you the Okay, but just not for me. I’ve never felt attracted to women. She was attractive? Yes, but was I attracted to her? No.” 

Naruto silently nodded in understanding. He wondered if the encounter was provoked by Sasuke or her. Given past experiences, it was most likely to be the latter. 

“So... do you only like men?” 

“I’ve only found one person attractive and that person happens to be a man. So I suppose.” Provoking Naruto to smile proudly, making Sasuke roll his eyes. Sasuke was sure he didn’t want to know any of Naruto’s past experiences. The thought of Hinata still left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

“Do you only like men?” 

“No, I’m pretty sure I like both.” 

Not the answer he wanted. Knowing that Naruto still liked women brought his mood down, he wanted to be sure that Hinata wasn’t even an option anymore. Realizing that Hinata was every man’s ideal woman had dented his pride, just knowing that even Naruto could see that made him snarl in jealousy. The entire village was rooting for their relationship. It was ridiculous how many people he saw in those few weeks back, aiming to model their relationships after Naruto’s with the Hyuuga heiress. 

Naruto seemed to pick up on Sasuke’s sour mood, so he took the raven’s face into his hand and led them to a kiss. “Mmm, with the way you consume my thoughts lately, I might as well give up on everyone else. I’m practically Sasuke-sexual.” 

Sasuke’s face scrunched up in distaste by Naruto’s failed attempt at a joke. “Gross, I take back what I said, I’m asexual now.” This elicited a laugh out of the blond. 

“Sorry, I just saw how upset you got from my response. Is something bothering you in particular? We need to talk about these things, we’re not going down the path of fist fighting as communication again.” 

Sasuke let his head fall back onto the pillow as he groaned. “Naruto, seeing you with Hinata all those weeks was torturous. You seemed pretty into her.” He said it with with a closed off expression. Talking about his insecurities wasn’t easy. It was almost painful.

Naruto’s face became saddened. “Sasuke What i had with Hinata could never compare with what I have with you. I’m in love with you Sasuke, it almost hurts. I’m ridiculous when it comes to you. My relationship with her was shallow, there was no substance or actual chemistry. And how could there be? You’ve always consumed my thoughts. Nothing I could have ever had with her could compare with what we’ve got. You match me whole heartedly, I don’t think I could ever live without you. Even if I were to be in love with you for the rest of my life and had to endure seeing you live off with another, I’d still take what I could get.” Sasuke didn’t doubt what came out of Naruto’s mouth. The raven reached over to Naruto’s face and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

“Trust me, I could never find anyone I’d want over you.” They both knew being this dependent on one another could be seen as unhealthy, but when it came to them, nothing ever was _healthy. T_ hey had never experienced such understanding and trust. Sasuke always knew his parent’s meant well, and so had his brother, but ultimately they had hurt him. Sasuke’s shame was derived from the realization that he had done the same thing to Naruto. The way Naruto had always loved him even after all that had happened tore him apart. Sasuke wanted to be abandoned and Naruto be unforgiving, after all that he caused Naruto to go through, he felt ashamed. But the blond didn’t respond as he had expect, and that just made him feel worse. Now he had the rest of his life to try and make it up to the blond, even though he knew that wasn’t possible, he could always try. 

-

Naruto opened his eyes from the pecking he heard at their window. He saw the familiar bird and opened it to retrieve the message. As he was done reading it, a burst of energy surged through him, waking the raven up from his slumber.

“Ugh why are you this loud so early?” Sasuke stretched out his limbs and yawned.

“Kakashi-sensei said it’s all good to come back now!” Naruto’s face of excitement suddenly turned gloomy.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Sasuke became worried.

“I- I don’t know, I’m excited to go back and get back on to schedule, but well... what if everyone hates me? I’m a horrible person for leaving and not informing anyone. I cancel my wedding and the next day after no one can find me. What if I go back and no one wants to see me and thinks I’m a terrible person?” Naruto’s voice sounded so foreign. He hadn’t let himself sound like this in so long. It mostly came out when he was a child and in the solitude of his own apartment. When he considered running away or in the darkest of moments, much worse. 

Sasuke sat up and pulled the blond into an embrace. Naruto laid his head on Sasuke’s chest as he stroked his hair.

“Naruto you are one of the best people I’ve ever known. You’re a good man, a great one at that. You fight for others and give your all. It’s so unhealthy at times and it makes me want to rip my hair out because of what it does to you. I dream sometimes at night of going back in time to reverse all the ache I caused you. I still have trouble forgiving myself.” Naruto’s head shot up and before he could say anything the Uchiha spoke. “Naruto you are human, you are aloud to screw up believe it or not. Fuck the village Okay? I know old habits die hard but you need to understand that they can fuck right off if they expect you to let them step all over you. If this was all it took for them to shun you after all you’ve given up for them, then I have no doubt that they will regret it.” 

“Sasuke, i know. I’m working on that but I cheated. I did it all wrong, I humiliated her!” Naruto got angry at himself all over again.

Sasuke just gave him a look of pure sadness. He knew Naruto was struggling from how he treated his ex fiancé, but Sasuke could only do so much. Seeing Naruto hurt was torture.

“Naruto, i don’t think I can name one other person who has regretted something as much as you. You told me you were only going to hurt her even more if you had actually gone through with the wedding right? Hinata needed you to break things off to finally be free and grow.” Sasuke rubbed at Naruto’s back. “Listen Why don’t you two talk it though when we get back. I’ll stay as far away from you two when you guys do.” 

Naruto’s head jerked toward the raven at hearing this. “You would? You’re okay if I talk with her alone?” Naruto didn’t have to try too hard to notice Sasuke’s distaste for Hinata so this was shocking.

“I trust you Naruto, i may not trust her, but I think you both need this.” 

Naruto shot up and tackled Sasuke with a hug and peppered kisses all throughout his face.“Thank you! I love you so much!” 

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, as a small smile crept onto his face.

|   |    
---|---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh,, So how'd ya'll like it? This wasn't my favorite chapter but i enjoyed writing the smut so that was fun!


	10. Aftermath: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm finally finished!!! it took a bit of editing, but i'm done :)

Sakura was humming to the music from her radio as she sorted out the paperwork at her desk. Too distracted with her files, she yelped as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked over to see Sai.

“My goodness you scared the crap out of me.” She sighed out.

“Sorry i didn’t know how else to get your attention.” Sai gave an apologetic look.

“Don’t sweat it I’m actually glad you visited me I have some good news.” She smiled at him as he took a seat.

“Which would be?” 

“Naruto’s coming back!” She grinned out. It has been too long since she had seen the blond. She had so much to tell him.

“Oh,” Sai replied.

“Hey what’s up, you seem way less reciprocative of my excitement than I thought.” 

“Sakura I need you to be honest with me. Did Sasuke have anything to do with Naruto’s break up?” He gave her a blank stare

She started to stutter. “Why would you suggest such a thing?”

“Naruto’s been hung up on Sasuke ever since I’ve met him,” Sai deadpanned.

“Oh.” Sakura took a moment more to answer. “Y’know i think that if Sasuke was the sole reason for his breakup it wouldn’t be effecting him as much as it’s been.” 

“What do you mean?” Sai got his answer but was confused at her reply.

“Huh, well I think Naruto wouldn’t be this hard on himself only because he fell for someone else. It wouldn’t be eating away at him as much as it’s been is all. Naruto’s never been a ladies man, and his relationship with Hinata gave him validation. It was superficial on his end, but he noticed too late how much deeper it meant for Hinata. He needed to break it off eventually. The situation was inevitable, i just think Sasuke served as a catalyst.” 

Sai nodded in understanding. He couldn’t help but feel bitter. It seemed no matter what he did Naruto always seen him as a mere comrade. At first he couldn’t stand the blond but after having gotten to know him, well things escalated from there, for him at least. No matter what he did nothing seemed to change within their relationship. But after having found out about his relationship with the Hyuuga it had come as a relief to him, Naruto would never completely belong to anyone alone. Hinata would be his partner and lover where as Sasuke would be bound to him by soul. He didn’t think the Uchiha deserved even that, but now knowing that he had succeeded on capturing the blond whole, it came as a bitter defeat. 

“Hey Sai I’m going to organize a dinner for all of us the next day after Naruto gets back, are you up for joining?” She gave him a hopeful smile, wanting to lighten up the mood. 

“Yeah I’ll go.” He gave the slightest upturn at the corners of his lips. 

“Great I’ll see you there!” Sakura stood up as she went out to another room. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They were about ten minutes away from the gates of Konoha. All morning Naruto had pestered Sasuke about being too sick to travel, to which he received a bucket of water to the face. He guessed it wasn’t wise of him to have had so much energy with last night's affairs.  

As they got closer his palms started to get sweaty and he was dreading the questions already. They would all want to know his side of the ‘story’, which he didn’t have much of. But knowing Sasuke would be there with him made Naruto much calmer.  

“I think i see Sakura,” Sasuke announced. They hadn’t talked much about their relationship during the time they’ve been gone. Sure they both knew they were together, but they hadn’t spoken about whether they would be publicly exclusive. At first Sasuke told himself that he didn’t care about labels, but recently the idea of being able to walk around with Naruto and not hide his relationship seemed more appealing by the day. Sasuke kept putting off the topic, not wanting to overwhelm the blond. 

“Yeah i see her too.” Naruto’s mood seemed to get better with seeing Sakura, she seemed so happy. 

“Guys! Welcome back!” She shouted as they got closer. 

“Sakura!” Naruto yelled as he came and embraced her with a hug.

“Naruto i need to breathe...” 

“Shit sorry.” Naruto quickly let go.

“So how are you guys?” She smiled out. Sakura took notice on how Naruto grew out his hair again. He had cut it short while dating Hinata since she liked it. The boy looked three shades darker as well. They both looked even more chiseled than before which was bizarre. 

“Wow! Sakura your hair looks so good!” Naruto went to touch her pixie cut only to get slapped away. At this Naruto saw how much buffer she appeared as well. She was always strong, but her muscles were much more visible now. He liked it.

“Don’t touch! I spent thirty minutes fixing it this morning.” Sakura decided that she needed a change after they had left the village and after going back and forth with the idea, Ino was finally the last push she needed. 

Naruto just pouted as Sasuke spoke up, “it does fit you Sakura.” 

She smiled at the compliment. Things were a lot less tense than before, which she was grateful for.

“Well okay! We should probably head to Kakashi-sensei, he most likely wants to talk to us about the mission.” Naruto started walking with the others close behind.

-

After talking about Sakura’s job for a few minutes as they walked, Naruto began to pry further.

“Sooo, Sakura is their some guy you’re seeing?” Naruto gave a mischievous smile.

Sakura’s face flushed. “No, I’m not seeing any guy. I’m actually dating a girl.” 

This caused both Naruto and Sasuke’s eyes to widen. “Oh well that’s awesome as well, tell us about her.”

“Well she’s this really annoying pest who irritates me to no end.” Naruto didn’t know how that qualified as girlfriend material, but he was no expert on women so he let that go, “-but she’s also this gorgeous woman, both on the inside and out. She’s been there for me for so long and I’ve never been happier. I’m so in love it’s disgusting. This feeling that I have with her is just indescribable.” She smiled to herself at the thought of her girlfriend.

Naruto’s eyes stayed wide, he had never seen this side of her. She seemed so happy, like never before. He was so happy for her.

“Wait who is it?” Sasuke asked this time.

“It’s Ino.” 

Naruto stopped walking. “Ino!? I thought you both hated each other?” Now Naruto was beyond confused.

“We did, well kinda. We were dumb and young. I didn’t really know what sexuality was and it scared me shitless when I started liking her more than a friend. So I focused all my time on the most popular guy in the academy.” She answered as she eyed Sasuke.

“Wait so you never actually liked Sasuke?” Naruto needed to connect the dots.

“No, That’s not what I said. All the bullshit i went through, that was all real. It’s complicated. I guess to make it easier to understand, I had truly believed I wanted to be with a man for so long that it consumed my every thought. Now I see that It was a defense mechanism, I was just terrified of who I really was. I would have probably ended up married to a man if I didn’t have Ino there for me after you guys left. Seeing both of you guys leave without me...it hurt.” 

Naruto’s eyes were filled with guilt. Before he could even say anything, Sakura interrupted him. 

“Naruto, don’t worry. I needed that push, that’s how I found the love of my life. I finally came to terms with my sexuality and I guess I’m comfortable enough to be in love with who I want to.” She gave a sincere smile. Sakura finally understood all of her self abusive tendencies, she wanted to hide herself behind them. She loved Sasuke, but it wasn’t the same love she felt for Ino, confirming that she was lesbian. Every time she felt herself being more attracted to Ino as the years went by she pushed herself onto Sasuke more, actually believing that’s who she wanted. But it wasn’t like that at all. 

Naruto knew perfectly well what that was like. Loving Sakura was real, but all of his chasing, it was a way of hiding. He was one hundred percent sure that he would have kept it up if Sasuke hadn’t left them, shifting Naruto’s attention to the raven. He went through a period where he questioned if he had ever actually liked women, but after much thought he concluded that, yes, he had. He liked both men and women. 

“oh well, that’s awesome Sakura. I’m glad you guys are happy.” Naruto gave her the biggest grin he had. 

“Yes, Sakura, congratulations on your relationship.” Sasuke gave a sincere smile, which she appreciated.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They eventually got to the Hokage’s office and sat their waiting for Kakashi.

“Ergh! Even as the Hokage he’s late!” Naruto wanted to rip his hair out.

“Yeah well what does one expect when they give the title to someone who never actually wanted it?” Sasuke just huffed out as he rolled his eyes. 

“Bitter much?” Naruto teased out with a grin.

“Fuck off, i gave up on that after our fight.” Sasuke snapped out.

Naruto just laughed at Sasuke’s glare. 

“Hello my precious students. It’s a pleasure to see you again.” Kakashi walked in not a moment after and went over to his desk.

“And before you start complaining on my tardiness, I was in a meeting believe it or not.”

“Yeah well we just wanted to tell you everything went well, nothing crazy.” 

“That’s great and all, but I wanted to talk with you both about something else.”

Naruto’s smiled faded and he became tense.

“Look, after the wedding scandal, things were pretty messy. The gossip is still fresh, but thankfully the press isn’t an issue anymore. So just stay low for a bit.” 

“Kakashi tell me really, how bad was it?” Naruto gulped as he felt himself begin to sweat.

“Naruto, it’s not as bad as it seems. The entire thing was only as big as it was because it was your wedding. I’d be more occupied with mending your personal relationships.” 

Sasuke just glared at him, “yeah thank you Hokage-sama, that’s exactly what Naruto needed to hear.” He noticed how upset Naruto got and decided to stand up. “Come Naruto, let’s get going. Sakura’s waiting for us.” He took the blond by the hand and lead them out. 

Once they were out he tried to contain his irritation with a grit of his teeth. “That old pervert doesn’t know when to shut up.”

“Sasuke he’s not wrong. I’ve been too worried about what the tabloids would say rather than actually thinking about my friends.” Naruto was conflicted. He was so happy and in love, but with that came a lot of problems. Firstly they were still closeted. No one knew they were a thing apart from the very few that day, everybody else still thinks Naruto’s straight. He’s accepted it and was grateful that everybody so far has too, but he wasn’t sure how far that luck would go. Secondly, not only that, but he was dating an S-class criminal and just to top it off he had canceled his wedding the day of. He was sure he’d give a few people heart attacks if they found out the truth. 

“Naruto be honest, do you want to keep us secret?” Sasuke made it sound like an innocent question, but really he felt like the answer could break him.

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. “No! Of course not, that’s why I’m so nervous. I don’t plan on lying. I’m with you till the end Sasuke, and I don’t plan on behaving platonically around you ever again.” He let out a laugh. 

“Good.” Sasuke smiled. Naruto could never get enough of it. That smile seemed reserved only for him and he was eternally grateful. With that Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s waist and brought him in for a kiss.

Sasuke pressed harder and within the heat of the moment they forgot they were in public. After hearing a cough behind them, Naruto jumped from fright. He looked back to see Gaara. 

“Damn You scared me.” Naruto had a hand over his chest as Sasuke smirked.

“You’ve always been easy to scare Naruto.” The raven teased at him and received a glare. 

“Fuck off.” Naruto’s face became red from being caught. He didn’t think anyone was near, and of course the one to catch them would be Gaara.

Naruto panicked. The Kazekage was a good friend of his and he didn’t know what he would do if he had a problem with his relationship. “Gaara! Um hey, look what you just saw-“ 

The redhead brought a hand up to interrupt, “Listen, I had already figured as much. After you called off your wedding and left the day after with Sasuke, I could connect the dots. You don’t need to explain.” In reality he didn’t want to hear it, more so out of consideration for his own mental than Naruto’s. The years he had spent admiring and bonding with the blond had brought out a side within him he had yet to express with anyone else. Too considerate for his relationship with Naruto, he refused to risk it. Maybe that had been his first mistake. But after seeing how different Naruto’s gazes were when directed at the Uchiha made things very clear. It stung but as long as it made Naruto happy then he would keep quiet. 

He knew it was pointless to oppose to what was occurring. He had brought it up before only to be shut down quickly. 

Sasuke saw that Gaara wasn’t too pleased at the sight but masked it with a smile he directed solely at Naruto. “Good to see you’re back and well either way” Gaara’s passive aggression didn’t slip by the him. Sasuke was perfectly aware of the man’s feelings, It didn’t take a genius to figure it out, Naruto was just oblivious. 

Gaara completely ignored what had just happened. He even ignored Sasuke. While they were never on bad terms, he guessed this was the tip of the iceberg. 

The blond’s face split into a grin. “It’s good to see you too Gaara. Uh did you come to meet with the Sixth?” Naruto still had trouble referring to Kakashi as the Hokage. 

“Yes i did, but I’m actually also here for the dinner we’re having tomorrow at Ichiraku’s.”

“Oh! Yeah Sakura told me about that. It’s gonna be awesome seeing everyone again.” Naruto scratched the back of his neck still flustered.

Sasuke observed the redhead and how soft his expression became from the sight of the blond. He cleared his throat. “Naruto we should get going, Sakura’s waiting on us.” Sasuke didn’t have anything to worry about. Naruto made sure to express to Sasuke, that he only had eyes for him.

“Oh shit, you’re right. Sorry Gaara we’ve got to get going.” Naruto wrapped his arms around the shorter man as a farewell. Naruto didn’t understand the concept of personal space to Sasuke’s dismay. So he would just have to deal, since he didn’t plan on coming off as controlling. But once he caught how the Kazekage’s flushed face nuzzled against the other’s shoulder, he had to interrupt. 

Clearing his throat once more caught the blond’s attention. “Oh, yeah okay let’s get going.” Naruto took a step back smiling at his dear friend. “See you tomorrow.” With that they both left the building.

Once they were out Sasuke spoke up again. “Naruto I don’t think coming off so familiar with Gaara is a good thing.” 

Naruto’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Why? We’ve been friends since forever.” Naruto didn’t think showing affection to others was wrong, so what was the problem?

Sasuke let out a sigh. “There isn’t anything wrong with it, if it’s anyone else.” 

Now Naruto was lost. “What why?”

“Naruto you can’t be this oblivious?” Then he remembered how it took him fourteen years to acknowledge Hinata’s sentiments. “Scratch that, you can.” 

The blond responded in faux offense. “Wow well that was just mean.” The blond then giggled at his lover’s glare and wrapped an arm around the other, “Come on Sas’ what’s this about?” 

Sasuke released his glare and sighed. “Naruto, Gaara has a thing for you. It isn’t nice for you to tease him the way you do.” 

Naruto just looked at him with wide eyes and then proceeded to laugh. “Sasuke I think I would’ve noticed if that were true, but just to make you feel less threatened I’ll ease up.” 

The raven then glared, to which Naruto laughed at even harder. “C’mon, stop it.” He then proceeded to peck his boyfriend over and over again until the his face relaxed. 

“Let’s just get going, Sakura’s waiting for us at Ino’s flower shop.” Sasuke pulled out of Naruto’s embrace and proceeded to walk with the other close behind.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ino be nice, for me at least.” Sakura was tired, she had gone over this with Ino time after time. 

“Sakura you were there! You saw what he did to her, she’s doing better now, but that doesn’t change what happened.” Ino couldn’t understand how Sakura wanted her to meet with them.

“Ino you’re my girlfriend and all I want is to properly introduce you.” Sakura gave out puppy eyes and a pout.

“Sakura, we’ve all known one another since we were five.” 

“I meant as my girlfriend! Please, for me?” 

She just groaned in defeat and nodded. Sakura broke out a huge smile and kissed the blond. “Thank you.” 

She then took a look at her gorgeous girlfriend. The blond was truly the most breathtaking woman she had ever laid eyes on, she didn’t know how she had been able to stay away from her this long. Sakura noticed the snug top she wore, the one she always complimented her on.

As Ino turned around to rearrange a few flowers, Sakura took the chance to snake her arms around the blond’s waist. Sakura loved the feeling of her lover’s soft skin and lavender scented clothing. She buried her nose into her long hair taking in the soft feeling of her hair against her skin. 

She felt how Ino’s skin warmed up, the excitement her body displayed only encouraged her. 

“Is this the top that I love to see you in?” Sakura purred as she brought her fingers up to the top of Ino’s ribcage, right below her breasts, massaging the place. Noting how Ino pressed against her chest as she did.

All Ino could do was flutter her eyes close, indulging in her lover’s actions. She relaxed in her strong arms and let out soft moans.

“...Yes.”She responded as her head began to tilt to the side resting on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

Sakura took the opportunity to place open mouth kisses onto her neck, not wanting to mark it before their brunch. While her hand kept massaging the sensitive area, she dragged her free hand down to the woman’s inner thigh, caressing, slowly inching inward. Feeling the slight trembles of her girlfriend’s body. This excited her, she wondered how far she could get.

Then suddenly Sakura’s attention jerked to the knock at the entrance.

“Uh Hey guys.” Naruto announced awkwardly with a blush, he and Sasuke stood there debating whether they would interrupt or not. He could tell things were getting heated and they didn’t want to wait another few hours or so just to eat. He also knew that Ino most likely still held a grudge against him. 

“Naruto! Sasuke! Come in!” Sakura said trying to play off what they most likely just saw. She patted down her ruffled clothing.

Sasuke saw how Naruto shifted a bit as he came closer to Ino.

Ino stayed adjusting her hair and clothing, obviously flustered. She eyed them for a bit, “Hello Naruto, Sasuke...welcome back,” She said as casually as possible. 

“Yeah it’s um great to see you again,” Naruto said as he scratched the back of his neck from nervousness. 

Sakura looked back and forth between them in a painfully awkward situation. “Okayyy, Um Let’s get going i made reservations at this small cafe around the corner. It’s new so I thought we could see how good it is.” She gave a forced smile.

“Anything to get me out of this situation.” Ino then grabbed her bag and took off. 

Sasuke’s brow just rose. He guessed Ino ‘nice girl’ persona was no longer being offered to him. He saw how Sakura just maintained the same strained smile.

“Ha, you know her she’s just getting used to things that’s all. Well let’s just get going.” She ushered them out, following behind her girlfriend.

Sakura spotted the blond, she was gonna kill her. She just needed Ino to do one thing. ONE THING. 

“Ino! You got here pretty fast. Wow that’s so nice of you to hold the table for us.” She kept the same smile.

“Cut it out Sakura your face looks creepy,” Ino spoke.

Then Sakura’s face slumped. “Fuck you. Naruto, Sasuke just get in the booth,” she ordered. 

They sat across from the pair. “Um Ino i know you’re still mad at me, but I swear I’m going to try and talk with Hinata and make things right.”

The blond’s temper rose, “Don’t you think you’ve said enough?” 

Naruto’s face fell, making the raven’s anger flare. 

“Sakura take care of your girlfriend. She seems to be talking on other people’s behalf unwarranted.” This caused Ino to glare at him, which Sasuke didn’t care to return.

“Guys you all need to stop it! I came here to introduce Ino properly as my girlfriend to my friends.” This made Ino’s brow raise, she didn’t think Sasuke was all that much of a friend. This didn’t slip by Sakura, which earned Ino a pinch.

“Ow! You bitch.” Ino rubbed at her arm receiving a smile from Sakura. 

“Look, I was wrong for doing what i did and i don’t blame Ino for hating me for it. Let’s just be here for Sakura, we all for the most part care for her.” Naruto spoke up trying to calm the atmosphere.

Ino just grunted. While Sasuke shrugged. “Fine.” 

“Okay Great! Now, you guys, this is my girlfriend Ino. We’ve been together for two months. Ask any questions our way!” Sakura beamed an optimistic smile. 

“So what are you gay now?” Ino aimed the question at Naruto causing Sakura to slam her face on the table. 

Naruto got flustered and began to stutter, “Uh...”

Sasuke would normally not give a single fuck about what someone like Ino said, but he had become very protective of the blond. 

“Focus on your meager, insipid flower shop instead of other’s lives. The place looks archaic,” Sasuke venomously spat. He didn’t like how upset Naruto was all the way here, only to have his paranoia transpire itself as canonical. 

Ino and Sasuke glared at each other. 

“Guys! Let’s just have some lunch for the love of all that is mighty,” Sakura groaned as she dragged her hands down her face. As she saw the waitress approaching them she let out a sigh of relief. 

“Hello welcome, what may I get you guys to drink?” The young lady had not looked up yet from her note pad. When she did she gasped causing all four to startle. “Uzumaki Naruto?! Oh my I didn’t know you were back!” She quickly started fixing her hair. “Oh wow, it’s an honor to meet you, may I get an autograph?” She asked expectantly. 

The blond had yet to get used to the kind of attention. It was overwhelming and he was so confused half of the time. “Oh, yeah sure.” He let out an awkward chuckle. 

Sasuke’s moody side eyes made the girl squirm. Everyone knew who Uchiha Sasuke was, how could they not? He was deadly gorgeous and forbidden. Girls still swooned over him, nothing had changed. Only now it was viewed as shameful by parents. Mothers used Sasuke and Naruto as examples to what they didn’t and did want for their daughters. 

Sasuke couldn’t describe how irritated it made him to see all the fraud acceptance the village offered Naruto. Everything was circumstantial, no one wanted Naruto unless he showed his loyalty. The boy was treated like disposable garbage by these same people, they didn’t deserve him. 

Naruto had quickly signed her paper and they then proceeded to order. Sasuke couldn’t hide the jealously he felt seeing the girl flirt with Naruto. He didn’t like the idea of others thinking Naruto was available, he was with Sasuke now. 

As the waitress went off, Naruto placed a comforting hand on his thigh, making Sasuke less tense. He should have guessed that Naruto would have picked up on his actions, no one read him better than Naruto. Feeling the blond squeeze at his thigh as he ran it up and down, stirred Sasuke’s want. 

The trance was broken with a cough. “Well if you guys are done mentally undressing one another we should focus on what’s at hand.” Sakura was happy to see they were getting along. After so many years of this constant tension they held against each other, finally seeing them get along was great. 

“Naruto, come on tell us. How have you guys been? Where were you guys?” Sakura was genuinely curious. She didn’t expect for their mission to take as long as it had.

“Well, the mission in general was not too bad. We had to be patient with the assignment, which was the hardest part of it really. After that Kakashi-sensei sent us off to take a break.” Naruto didn’t think he need to explain to her why, she was smart enough to guess.

“Oh that’s awesome! So did you guys simmer down?” She suggestively said as she wiggled her brows making Naruto grow red.

Naruto was genuinely curious about how Sakura and Ino had gotten together. “Hey um if you don’t mind me asking how did this happen?”

Sakura’s smile grew wide. “Well actually it was after you two left, five months back. I guess after finally accepting that Sasuke would just be my teammate and nothing more, it got me thinking. I wasn’t as sad as I had thought I would be, it was more like mourning the loss of a dream than a love. Then as I grew closer with Ino it hit me, I was never in love with Sasuke himself. I never even knew him, i was in love with the idea of him. It was a fantasy of mine, to bring home a powerful ninja that my parents approved of. The reality was that I had convinced myself that it was what I needed to create a family.” She smiled sadly thinking about it. “Now I’m with the love of my life and I couldn’t be happier. My parents took it rough, I guess my worst nightmare kind of came true, but it was worth it. They’re coming around to the idea, slowly, but we’re making progress.” She turned to stare at the blond beauty, to find her gazing back lovingly. They leaned in for quick kiss. 

Naruto stared in wonder. He had never seen Sakura so happy. She looked as if she would do anything to keep the woman beside her always there. Seeing the two gorgeous women next to each other just felt right. They had a spark like not other.

Ino began to losen up a bit. “Yeah i guess after much unresolved bitterness I was able to find an answer. Realizing I was gay was hard, it made no sense at the time. I hated Sakura and was convinced it was because I liked Sasuke, but really it was because I felt like Sakura had chosen him over me. In an attempt to get back at her I also chased after him. Convincing myself that I liked him wasn’t hard, he was pretty enough to ignore the major fault of my attraction. I guess we both fell for him due to his emotional unavailability. It wasn’t realistic for either of us to be with him so that’s what made it pretty easy to pursue.” 

Sasuke was at a loss, these girls were as crazy as he had thought. He for one could never imagine himself faking a crush for over a decade.

Naruto just laughed, “y’hear that Sasuke? You were just a cover up.” Naruto loved to tease the raven.

Sasuke was actually relieved. If only everyone felt the same. “Well, I’m just glad you two finally made up your minds.” Sasuke just sighed. He didn’t hate them anymore, at first they were a big hurdle in his life, but now he saw they were just as confused as he was. Though the harassment he could have done without. 

Sakura seemed to be able to pick up on his insinuation. She cringed in memory of her past actions. “Sasuke, I’m seriously so sorry for what I did in the past as Genin. We’ve all made mistakes and mine was invalidating your privacy.” She gave him as sincere of an apology as she could manage. 

Sasuke didn’t know how to respond. He was on too many occasions the one apologizing. He still felt a twinge of guilt for putting her through what he did. He just gave her a small smile as he nodded. They were all idiots growing up, now they needed to move past that. 

 

 

A flare of hope surged through her, maybe now they could form some kind of friendship. 

Then out of her peripheral, she spotted the waitress approaching them with a tray.

The brunette waitress handed them all their drinks. It didn’t slip by Sasuke how her fingers slowly brushed over Naruto’s hand as she handed him his. He hated how flirtatious her smile was, she had no shame. 

“Just let me know if you need anything.” She smiled at Naruto, to which he awkwardly returned.

He could sense his partner’s sour mood. Naruto then wrapped an arm around Sasuke’s waist pulling him in close. Sasuke’s expression changed to one of shock. He tried to pry himself away from Naruto, only for the idiot not to budge.

“Naruto. You’ll get us caught,” Sasuke hissed. He kept scanning around quickly for signs of anyone staring. He could see how this amused the two women.

Naruto tightened his grip. “Sasuke i don’t give a fuck. We’re together now. I’m not planning on hiding, if this village has a problem with my relationship, they’ll just have to say it to my face.” Sasuke looked at him lol he had lost his mind.

“Usuratonkachi, i don’t need you to be my knight in shining armor! I don’t care what this village says about me! You’re planning on becoming Hokage, you can’t risk it.” Sasuke could be petty, but he wouldn’t allow it to make a scene. He didn’t want to become a hurdle Naruto had to face in order to get his title as Hokage. 

Naruto frowned. “Sasuke, if I thought that about you, I’d be an even bigger idiot than I could even imagine. Trust me this isn’t a statement about you being my lover now, or an authoritative demand to keep people at bay. You’re my partner, my equal, they’ll just need to get used to the image.” Naruto didn’t see Sasuke as someone who needed his protection. The man was fierce and determined, someone Naruto still, after everything admired. 

Sasuke couldn’t help but feel like a piece of shit. Naruto never failed to show his devotional to their bond. After finding out by the Raikage what Naruto had put himself through to keep him safe, only madehim want to scream and punch Naruto. He wanted to plead to Naruto to throw him in prison. Accepting his sins and aiming to undo the hurt within was a shit storm, but to find out time after time that the one person who never gave up, went through so much pain, only tore at his soul. Healing was almost impossible if he couldn’t find himself at peace with what he had caused.

“Naruto, that still doesn’t mean you won’t get backlash for dating an S-ranked criminal. I’m seen as a terrorist for fucks sake. I’ll only make getting the title as Hokage harder.” After what he had done to Naruto, he couldn’t live with himself if he took that away as well. Sasuke despised the elders and shoving Naruto into the system made him feel like the village could change. Naruto was the only thing he ever came back for and if Naruto were to leave and never return, then Sasuke was in for a long journey in search for the blond. 

“Sasuke I’m going to be Hokage. That’s final, and our relationship will still exist by that time. You’ll be my husband and the village will just have to deal with it.” Naruto gave him a hard stare, and Sasuke knew he wouldn’t budge. Sasu instead just sighed in defeat.

“Fine, but don’t provoke anyone purposely by using our relationship, okay dobe?” Sasuke didn’t want to keep their relationship a secret, but explicitly stating that they were a couple would drag in some undesired problems. So if anyone had a question or problem with what they saw, they’d just have to take it up with one of them directly. 

Ino observed how well they sensed each other’s feelings. Naruto hadn’t ever been so present before. Seeing him with Hinata was always a bit off, on Naruto’s end at least. They seemed a bit awkward and she now sees that they had all blatantly ignored it. She guesses if not the day of the wedding, then when? She didn’t want to see Hinata twenty years down the road in a miserable marriage, so was this the best for them? 

Ino clearned her throat. “Look Naruto, i don’t hate you. I’m sorry if I came off that way. What happened months back was just so...unexpected. I’m not Hinata, so I’m in no position to hold that grudge against you. Just try and make things easier for her to understand will you?” She had to calm Hinata down that day for hours. The heiress had convinced herself that Sasuke had manipulated Naruto. Ino wasn’t going to lie, she had also considered that possibility, but after thinking back to Naruto’s past, she concluded that it just wasn’t realistic. No one had tried to get the blond to move on like Sasuke had, so if this was happening it was a mutual decision. Explaining that to the distressed bride was pointless. 

Hinata had gone on a tangent about how good she was for Naruto, to which honestly Ino agreed on. But she could see perfectly clear how much more this had meant for her than it had for Naruto. She didn’t have the heart to tell her that. So after consoling the Hyuuga for days she came to resent Naruto. Kiba was no exception, the man went all over the village hunting for Naruto, until Iruka explained that he had gone off on a mission. Everyone swore that Kiba was going to try and tear off the remaining limb off of Naruto. 

Hearing Ino’s apology soothed our some of Naruto’s worries. He gave the woman an appreciative smile. “Thank you Ino, i have a lot of cleaning up to do.” 

She returned the smile, “For all its worth, I’m glad to see you both together. It seems like the better fit. Just keep emotionally constipated goth here at bay,” She jabbed to which received a laugh from Naruto. Sasuke just grumbled under his breath, but overall appreciative of her support. He didn’t care, but he knew Naruto did, so he was grateful as long as it kept him happy.

“Ino, i need you to be honest with me. How is everything?” Naruto didn’t want to go on blind, he needed a warning if necessary.

Ino just took a sip of her tea and sat back lost in thought. “Well for starters Kiba wants to tear you a new one. Other than that, everyone was pretty understanding. No one blamed you for what happened, I don’t think Kiba did either. He’s just always been very protective of Hinata’s feelings. We all understood why you left when you did. The press was ruthless for a while, but I’m sure you were able to read up on all of that during your vacation.”

Naruto winced. He indeed had read up on what was being said. Some painted him as the bad guy others had done that to Hinata. Over all the rumors were messy since everyone involved refused to talk. 

“Heh, with the Kiba thing, I can’t say I’m surprised. Sometimes I thought he was more interested in her than I was.” 

Ino let out a chuckle, “Heh know that I think of it maybe Kiba isn’t so mad, now he has a shot.” 

Naruto realized that maybe dog breath was a better match. “You’re right. Maybe they’re together now?” He asked knowing most likely not, but Naruto didn’t want to return to a hopeful Hinata.

“Maybe, but that would be just a little too lucky for you Naruto.” 

Naruto just sank back into his seat, preparing himself for what was expected to come.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After having brunch with Sakura, Naruto decided to go out and buy groceries. Sasuke was in the middle of cleaning up their apartment. They had planned to live together in Naruto’s place when they got back, it just felt right. 

**_Huh well you did it. You really left the Hyuuga for that Uchiha boy._**  Kurama had always been aware of Naruto’s feelings. He refused to blatantly tell him about it. So instead he opted for teasing the boy about his accidental first kiss. Then seeing how the blond idiot got involved with the girl, just gave him a headache.

_Kurama! You’ve been quiet for a while now pal you got me worried. And yeah um I guess all that really did go down._

**_The boy seems real kinky, just make sure he doesn’t hurt my vessel._  **

_Hey! Let’s not talk about that right now._

**_You humans are all the same. Sex is always on your minds. Unfortunately for me, you two seem to be full of masochistic and sadistic tendencies. Just keep it down once in a while before I impregnated you._ **

Naruto let out a laugh. _You’re joking right? You can’t do that right?_

When he didn’t get a response he started to freak out.  _KURAMA?!_

**_Relax idiot. Even if I could I wouldn’t. Last time I had to share this space with a infant for nine months you came out as result._ **

_Hey I’m awesome!_

**_Heads up kid._ **

Then before Naruto could process what was said he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over and dreadfully dragged his eyes downward to catch sight of the shorter woman. Hinata.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

*Knock Knock*

Sasuke was in the middle of clearing off Naruto’s dining table when he heard someone at the door. He went over to open the door and saw the familiar pink haired woman.

“Sakura? What are you doing here?” 

“Heh, I’m I know it isn’t like a whole new place and what not but I felt like gifting you guys something either way.” She said as she carried a pot of flowers in her hands. “Heh, Ino also send a her well wishes. Actually she sent these as a gift, she knows how much naruto loves plants.”

Sasuke was still getting adjusted to the fact that he was now together with Naruto and others were okay with it. They were a couple now and others knew. “Thank you Sakura. Tell Ino we appreciate the gift.” He took it from her hands and placed it on the counter beside him.

“Come in. I was just cleaning up a little bit until Naruto got back.” 

“Oh! Let me help you.” She quickly entered and scanned the place. It was messy but at least the dishes were clean. “Still a messy guy I see. Well it can’t be helped, at least now he has you to kick his ass when he’s careless,” she said with a chuckle. 

They began dusting off the furniture and Sasuke had been itching to ask Sakura a few questions. He came closer and coughed slightly to get her attention.

“Is there something you want to ask?” She said with a smirk on her face. Knowing very well Sasuke cared more than he let on.

He just glared back at her expression. “Sakura I wan you to be honest with me. Does Hinata plan on getting back with Naruto.”

Sakura was taken aback, she didn’t know he still cared this much. After all that happened she could have sworn that Sasuke wouldn’t have been able to have doubts. 

Her expression softened. “Hinata was pretty closed off for a while. Especially with me, I guess she was still embarrassed with the way she had acted toward me. But back to more important matters, I don’t think you should worry about Naruto’s loyalty Sasuke.”

“I’m not. I know where Naruto’s heart lies, but I still have this itch of insecurity when it comes to their relationship.” He didn’t know how he was admitting to this, but he needed someone to hear. And he guessed that Sakura was the best option. “She’s what every man could ever want. I know Naruto loves me, but Hinata could grant him something I can’t and that’s a family. She’s still this beautiful woman who never hurt him like I have and-“

“Whoa! Whoa! Sasuke I think you’re getting ahead of yourself, Naruto doesn’t care about that. He doesn’t care about biological children and pleasing the village with a marriage to a woman. Trust me, if those four years of chasing you around the world and putting you ahead of everyone else hasn’t convinced you of that I don’t know what will. He loves you more than what you give him credit for. I’ve seen first hand what that love does to him, and it’s painful. He would go to the ends for you Sasuke and he wouldn’t think twice before giving up everything he’s worth to see you happy.” 

This stung and it made Sasuke sick. He was disgusted with how he had hurt Naruto, and he wasn’t sure if he’d ever forgive himself. And now he was disgusted for doubting what the blond would do for him. He swore that he would never come to see Naruto beaten down for his sake, rather die for Naruto’s. “Sakura I’m fucked up and I’ve done so many things that have only hurt him. I’m scared of doing it again and I’m stuck in this mindset that if I keep on being with him that I’ll only cause more damage than good. Hinata, she wouldn’t do such as thing but I’m-“

“Who Naruto chose and loves,” She interrupted.“End of story Sasuke, love and everything good in this world comes accompanied with hurt and anguish. Nothing great comes without consequence. Life is full of blessings and tragedies. Life is worth living because you get to experience both, and grow. When you feel like giving up and letting your problems step all over you, it’s necessary to grab onto hope, to the people who love you and to your love for yourself. You’re going to fuck up and hurt Naruto, and so will he, but what counts is that you grow, learn and love each other through it all. When someone is worth the commitment, it’s not a job, but a journey. So stop beating yourself up about the past and work on yourself now.”

Sasuke just took a deep breathe, thinking about it she was right, he needed to move on. 

“Hey thanks. I’m just a little over whelmed I suppose.”

She smiled fondly. “Sasuke you can always talk with me about anything that’s on your mind.”

He nodded. “Let’s just continue dusting off this furniture, the place is getting on my nerves.”

She chucked, “Make sure Naruto stops being so careless, he doesn’t listen to me, but I’m sure he’ll be more obedient with you.”

Sasuke began to think of Naruto. He wasn’t sure where they’d be in ten years, but he hoped that where ever it was, that they were together. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“H-Hinata?” Naruto was caught off guard. He wasn’t expecting to see her here.

She looked at him with pain in her eyes that she tried to conceal with a smile. “Naruto-kun, I heard you were back.”

He shifted a bit, sweating as he tried to muster up the courage to speak more. “Um, yeah. I didn’t expect to see you here. You look amazing by the way.” He saw how her hair was styled into a braid. She looked beautiful.

“Thank you.” She blushed at his compliment.

“C-Can we talk?”

Naruto just stood there trying to process what he would say. He couldn’t believe that she even wanted to see him after what had happened. “Of course. Uh there’s a coffee shop near by, we could go there.”

Hinata pursed her lips as she nodded. She couldn’t help but imagine as if it were a date. Thinking about how they’d be married by now if Sasuke hadn’t made his way back to the village just a few weeks before their wedding. It itched at her, how coincidental it all was. 

-

“Thank you” Naruto said with a smile to the young waitress. He couldn’t help but notice how she stared extra hard at them. He didn’t want to think too hard about it, but it made him feel uncomfortable.

“Thank you.” Hinata said as well, before the waitress set off.

She took in Naruto’s changed appearance. He looked much more vibrant and happy. It pained her to notice such things. In a way she had hoped he would have realized his mistake and come begging for her back, she wasn’t sure how realistic it was, but now the chances seemed slimmer. It all still ached.

“Y-You look good.” She said with a small smile. “I like your hair. I guess a little longer has always suited you best.”

Naruto returned the smile, appreciative of the fact that she had even wanted to see him.

Naruto cleared his throat, preparing himself to say just about anything to his ex-fiancé. It was nerve-wracking, he hadn’t thought of seeing Hinata so soon. “Listen Hinata I just want to say how sorry-“

She quickly brought her hand up to interrupt. “Naruto-kun, I get it. You’re regretful of how it all happened. It was quite painful, but it’s in the past now.”

He looked at her with sadness in his eyes, clearly seeing through her facade. “I really am. If I could go back and do it all over again I would.”

His eyes widened as he saw her giggle.

“No you wouldn’t. Naruto-kun, you wouldn’t have done it if you really meant that. It’s okay, I’ve come to terms with it. I think that I expected too much, you’re only human. The man I had pictured you as wasn’t the one I was with.”

It stung, Naruto deserved it, she wasn’t lying. “Hinata, no that’s not what I meant. The cheating, yes, that was fucking awful, but I’m not regretful for having done it.” He saw how she stiffened and hardened her features. “What I mean is, look, I should have never started a relationship with you.”

She struggled to contained her choked sob. She hadn’t ever wanted to hear that, she didn’t know how he could be so cruel.

Naruto began to panic. “No! Hinata it has nothing to do with you. You’re great, you’re beautiful! I truly meant what I said that day, you have been a blessing to me. That’s the problem, I hurt you. I would have done it eventually and it aches me to believe I could have been so selfish. I took six months from you with this relationship that was doomed from the beginning. You deserve so much better than me. And I have no doubt in my mind that you will make one very lucky man happy one day.”

She stared at him intensely with reddened eyes. She wanted so badly for him to beg and regret. She wanted him to truly mean what he said. Her being a blessing sounded so fake, if she was then why wasn’t she with him?

“Naruto-Kun, please tell me the truth. Did you ever love me?” Every part of her body was screaming at her to shut out his answer. Too afraid of what it would be, but she knew that if she wanted to get over him it was necessary to know.

Naruto took a deep breathe. “Hinata I still love you, but it could never be what you deserve.”

She wanted to yell at him that she’d take whatever he would give. That’d she’d be satisfied with whatever crumbs he had to give, but she knew what his answer would be.

Naruto knew what she was thinking and it only made him resent himself even more. “Hinata listen to me.” He took her hands into his own and stared intensely into her eyes. “You are worth so much more than what I could offer you. I’m not who you need, you are too amazing for what I could offer. I’m in love with Sasuke and I don’t deserve your love. I’m forever grateful for what you have given me, and those six months were some of the best I’ve ever had. You make me appreciate them, and you are the reason I couldn’t go back and change a thing. While I wish I would, I know I wouldn’t. I just wished that you hadn’t been hurt in the process.”

Hinata began to sob. She hated how he treated her. Like she meant so much yet so little, but Naruto was like that. Always finding a place in his heart for everyone. Maybe that’s why she had been so hopeful, expecting him to make the space necessary for her. Now she knew that love didn’t work like that, at least being in love didn’t. 

Naruto wrapped his arms around her small frame as she sobbed into his chest. He caressed her hair. Soothing the pain as much as he could.

She clung to him one last time, savoring his warmth and scent. With out thinking she kissed him. It was wet, fast and wrong. It was so different from all the others they had shared since it was a farewell. She saw how shocked he had been and it only made the ache worse; not having the approval for his affection anymore. She had thought she had mourn their relationship these past few months, but only now did she realize, it had only begun. 

Hinata pulled back wiping her stained cheeks. “Naruto, does he make you happy?”

Still shocked from what had happened he took a second to respond. “Yes, very much.”

She nodded, “Naruto, I may sound petty for saying this but I think you should know. Nothing that happened was a coincidence. Sasuke only came back to take you. Coming back after getting engaged, nothing he does is without reason.”

He sat there stunned with her bluntness. He hadn’t ever thought about it and he wasn’t sure what she expected from him. “Hinata it was nice seeing you again. I must head home though.” He gave her one last last parting hug and kissed the top of her head. In a way he mourned their failed relationship as well. Now he needed to go. 

She stayed seated as she saw him leave. All she wanted was for him to turn around. Anything. But he grew smaller and smaller until he was gone. She only hoped Sasuke knew what he had, she sure wished for it back. Now all she could do was smile and look forward to the future. She picked her ring from her pocket and stared at it. It took everything in her not to place it on her finger. She gripped it tight and sighed. Then she stood, feeling lighter than she had in a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL i wanted to finish this fic before 10 chapters, but that seems like it's not happening, but eithr way how'd you guys like it??? pls comment down below :))


End file.
